Recognize My Existence!
by Crystal Avatar
Summary: [Rated T for HET LIME, MILD LANG, MILD VIOL] [SLIGHT OOC] [HLGIRLSxNARU] Chapter Twelve Released! A mission to retrieve a flower for Tenten goes disastrously wrong. Ino is drawn into Naruto's destiny and another familiar face appears...
1. BK 1: Prologue: The Final Letter

_Recognize My Existence  
By: Crystal Avatar_

I'd hate to begin a good story with so much junk but…

_**Story Summary and Plot Synopsis:  
**Recognize My Existence! _Is a story about Uzumaki Naruto finally capturing recognition and admiration of his own from others. For a long time, he has been shunned out and made an outcast, having few genuine friends to turn too.

In this story, we examine the irony of that very monster being the reason for his new rise to fame and appreciation. Naruto will have many duels and many romances in this story.

Naruto's fight scenes are violent and his love scenes are sexual. Please be warned.

**_Legal Disclaimer:_**  
The Naruto Universe belongs to Kishimoto Masahi. All relevant names and ideas belong to that man, whether he is living or dead during the time of this work's creation. I have great respect for the manga-ka and his works.

**_Canon Disclaimer:_**  
Dear fans, the story assumes that you have watched the anime up until _at least_ the 100th episode. This is because of some spoilers that may be revealed.

* * *

Prologue – The Final Letter  
(Haruka Kanata by: Asian Kung Fu Generation)

There is a valley roughly twenty kilometers north of Konoha. It's still forest country, but it'd sure be an ideal spot to live in if you were a hermit. In this very special valley, there is a small thatch hut, a freshwater river and a small makeshift farm.

This is the valley that, apparently, pervert-sensei used to live in, before he came back to Konoha. He thought it'd be a fitting place for us to visit for our training excursion.

Jiraiya-sensei never really mentioned how long the training excursion would take.

It took a couple of days to reach from Konoha's gates and on the first day, I still remember quite clearly, that we ate and rested, for the days to come would be filled with training and hard work, he had said. Sensei wasn't wrong, I tell you.

As the days passed since our arrival, Jiraiya-sensei set me on a solid routine of hard work and labor. In the mornings, I was forced to wake up at sunrise until it became second nature to me. Then I would carry buckets of water to the house for cooking and bring in vegetables from the back (as the supplies I had brought with me from the village soon ran dry.) In the afternoons, the first training exercises would start. Initially, the training was focused on perfecting jutsu I already knew but we quickly began practice on strange, new and exotic techniques. When evening came, I cut wood and built a fire for us to sit by and talk before we said goodnight and slept.

Jiraiya-sensei and I had the strangest conversations during the evenings and it was during our fireside sessions, that I had begun to notice, more and more, that there was something on my mind he just flat out refused to reveal. He was hiding something from me.

Once, he had said to me, "You've been alone nearly all your life, Naruto."

"Yeah… but that was before!" I had replied, "Sasuke-san and… !"

"Huh! Sasuke?" He had scoffed. "Look what the Uchiha has gone and done!"

And that had been the end of that conversation.

As time passed he became more and more quiet. He even started to train with me too, as if it were an excuse to hold silence between the both of us. He erected barriers around himself and built his own private world, filled with his own doubts and worries.

Soon, the amount of conversation between the both of us had declined so badly, our fire-lit talks became nothing more than snappy questions and grunt responses.

After one month had passed, I had asked him, "Sensei? When are we going back?"

And all he would ever say was, "Later, Naruto, later on."

When my thirteenth birthday had arrived, we were sitting by the fire when the question came up in my head again. So, I asked him again. He replied the same.

Sure, there was always the training to keep my mind off the memories. Initially, I missed my home a lot. But then there was always the training to numb out the grief.

But when my birthday came, I just had to know why he hadn't suggested we return back home yet. He had always said, 'Later', but now… I had had enough!

So, I asked him again.

"Why, Jiraiya-sensei? And what has gotten into you? We've been training out here for months now! I think it's time we go back home."

"No, Naruto-kun. We can't."

I couldn't believe what I had heard.

"Why can't we? Let's just walk back and…"

Suddenly, his calm demeanor disappeared and he became someone else.

"We can't, Naruto! We cannot! Don't you understand me?" He yelled at me.

"But why…" I had whispered underneath my breath.

"Because we have to prepare. Stay here until you are ready."

"But I miss my friends back home, pervert-sensei…"

"I know. Me too. But please, Naruto-kun, just trust me. If you go back now… you could…" He stopped short.

"I could what?"

He remained silent.

"I could what, Jiraiya-sensei?"

His voice was firm and serious, "You could endanger that entire village and yourself."

It took a moment for me to understand what he had just said. I remembered how the embers had crackled so loudly in the silence between us for some time.

"Endanger the village? How?" I asked him finally.

"Because you're not strong enough, yet, Naruto. That's why."

He had calmed back down to his solemn state, staring at the fire over his mug of warm tea. He never really drank the tea- he just stared into the fire with me, night after night.

"It's nearly Christmas, Naruto. If you are ready then, I will tell you. If you are not, we will be here for a while longer."

I didn't bother to push it any further than that. I could tell, deep inside, he was serious about the village being in danger, but I could tell he was lying about the reason: about how I would not be strong enough. There was something else he wasn't telling me.

It kept me awake at night, but soon I learnt to ignore it. It's not that I was afraid to ask, it was merely the knowledge of knowing he would never say until he decided the time was right to tell me. Jiraiya-sensei could be a really stubborn man if he wanted too.

I lived by that conclusion for a few more months. And then, the unspeakable happened.

On the last day of that year, he told me, he had to go somewhere and meet an old friend.

Of course, the first thing I asked, was, "Jiraiya-sensei… can I come?"

To that, he had remained silent for a moment and then said, "No. It is a dangerous journey. You are still immature in your abilities as a ninja. Please, train harder, Naruto and I will send word for you to go back. I really cannot bear to leave you like this, Naruto-kun. You've become something like a son to me. And still, to leave you when you are so young… but I have no choice. Your chances of survival are better here than in anywhere else, for now. I've trained you on how to use this valley to sustain you, to keep you fed and rested and strong. Use this home, as I have, for longer and make yourself into a stronger person."

I stared at him, baffled and silent. I didn't know what to feel.

"When you are ready, and I will know, I will tell you to return by means of letters."

I was barely out of thirteen, but he had left me and I had not cried as I saw him walk into the trees north of our valley, where the forests were darker, thicker and more dangerous, as he had warned. After he had left, I felt empty, initially; trying to fill the gaps with shadow clones and meditation, but it was never the same.

It was as if Jiraiya-sensei had plunged me back into the hole that was loneliness, once again.

Then, when one month had passed since he had left, I received a letter from him. It came in Gamakichi's mouth, one of the children of Gamabunta, Jiraiya's frog ally.

I had tried to ask him where he had come from and how Jiraiya-sensei was doing, and he had replied that it was not he, but his father, Gamabunta, that was assisting Jiraiya-sensei and that he had only been sent to me from thin air, by means of a quick-transport jutsu. He could not remain for long, so our goodbyes always ended in puffs of smoke.

The small scroll in his mouth had read:

_Naruto-kun,_

_Hope you are safe. The challenges ahead will be tough. Please train harder._

_Jiraiya_

The letter gave me a temporary fire that forced me to put more into my lone training sessions. Where I would sit by the fire and drink tea, I now preferred to meditate.

Then, at the second month after he had left, another letter came.

_Naruto-kun,_

Practice that red chakra of yours. Perfect it. You are safe, now. Please remain until you are ready to leave. Oh yeah, and you're allowed to read my books now.

Jiraiya

At his second letter, I was ecstatic. I had never been allowed to touch his fraying, black volumes, but with his permission, I overrode the urge he had forced into me not to touch his prized books and pored over them for the next few nights. They were mainly notes on jutsu and how to improve concentration and technique in chakra molding.

But one book caught my eye. It was like a miniature photo album.

In it, I saw pictures of what the Sandaime must've looked like when he was younger, as well as Jiraiya, Tsunade-sama and what looked like Orochimaru, the famous criminal. The rest of the photos just contained younger versions of people I had never known. As I turned the pages, Jiraiya and Tsunade looked older and older…

Then I reached the last photo.

It was a torn, but current photo of Jiraiya and Tsunade posing for a group shot. The other half was missing, but I could clearly make out the faces of my old teacher and the Godaime Hokage. It looked very new and glossy, as if it had been taken years after the rest of the photos in the album. I removed it from its slip and examined it closer. I turned it in my fingers and then, something interesting caught my eye, typed into the back of the letter.

The note read:

_To Jiraiya:_

_Nothing can separate us. _

_Tsunade._

That night, I slept dreaming of Sakura and Sasuke and what they were doing in their own, little worlds. I missed them terribly and had often thought about going back home, but was anxious because I never trusted myself to fully remember the way back on my own.

And even if I bothered to try and make my own way back home, I was afraid of Jiraiya's eerie words. I conceded that staying for a few more weeks might actually do me some good. Then, in one passing second, the third month had passed and I received another note from him. They seemed to be becoming more and more rushed, as this was indicative in his handwriting and content.

On the third month, he wrote:

_Naruto,_

_Make yourself unmovable by past memories. They are weaknesses waiting to happen. Be strong without your friends and without me. Depend only on yourself. Become stronger.  
_

Jiraiya 

The third letter just didn't have the impact that the other notes. I felt crestfallen.

The days passed and then, when the fourth month came:

_Naruto,_

_Have you learnt much studying on your own? I know it's tough, but times will be tougher. Please forgive me for putting you through this._

Jiraiya 

But the letter wasn't the most interesting part. It was then, when I had bothered to ask Gamakichi, if he knew the way back to Konoha.

"No, of course not," He had replied.

"Wait! What about your father? Your dad's huge, man! He'd definitely be able to see it from here. I'd be able to see if I stood on top of him!"

"I don't think your idea would be so easy," He replied.

"Why is that?" I had asked him skeptically. I could summon Gamabunta easily now, for the red chakra was becoming easier and easier for me to mold with my hand seals every day. I could summon him right now without a second thought.

"I haven't seen my father for months, now! Last I heard he was with your friend, Jiraiya. What happened to him?"

"Your dad is still with Jiraiya-sensei?" I groaned. "Wait a minute! You don't even know what Jiraiya-sensei is doing? Do you even know what these scrolls are that you've been delivering to me all this time?"

"Well, not exactly. I have difficulty reading them seeing as I HAVE NO THUMBS, NARUTO," He pointed out to me quite sharply.

"Well, Gamakichi-san, they happen to be letters that Jiraiya-sensei is writing to me every month. He went on a trip to find his friend… so you really don't know where he is?"

"Ah! Is that what they are? But sorry, Naruto-kun, I really don't know where your master has been. All I've been ordered to do is pick these up from somewhere northeast of here from time-to-time, and bring them here to you. It's simple, I appear in front of a scroll on the ground, I take it in my mouth and come here and bring it to you, then I disappear."

"Wait… what exactly is out there, out in the north-east?" I asked him tentatively.

"Nothing, just trees. I've learned to recognize it time after time, it's the only place I've been brought to appear in: just some tiny section of the forest. It wouldn't look much different than what's around here. Tree here, a shrub there- nothing special."

And by the time he had disappeared, my brain had filled with more questions. Questions I was eager to ask every month he returned to deliver Jiraiya's pep messages. Jiraiya's letters had lost the ability to push me harder, as I had come to depend on myself more for that resolve than in anything else, but the deliveries gave some comfort, at the least.

And they gave me opportunities to probe Gamakichi with questions.

I asked him more and more and we actually developed quite a friendship together. I mean, Gamakichi, was my only intelligent friend for miles around, and he seemed equally eager to talk with me, even if it was about the most mundane things.

He didn't know much else to talk about outside frog stuff: you know, the best lakes to hang out in, the best swim strokes and yeah that was pretty much it. Jiraiya and Gamabunta was still a subject that came up often between us, as we tried and harder to find out where they had gone.

Gamakichi even tried harder to explore beyond the map that had been installed into his mind by Jiraiya's and his father's jutsu as a delivery system, but his attempts were useless, as he admitted that he would disappear and reappear back where he had started in an instant every time he tried to stray, as if Jiraiya had implanted a safety-system to ensure he kept delivering the letters to the right place.

Our next plan was to find ways to contact Jiraiya and Gamabunta himself, and because of Gamakichi's inability to venture past his predetermined path, I tried to push carefully into the forest myself. I thought it was time for me to lose the anxiousness of lone traveling.

The second year after Jiraiya's disappearance was just about to pass, when I finally decided to step beyond the boundaries he had left for me and to push into the forest myself. My first decision was to find out where Jiraiya had gone, rather than go to Konoha, because the former option seemed more considerate of Sensei's orders.

With that, I packed what little belongings I had out here, and reached the northern edge, where the dark forest met our small valley home. Acting on hints and a map I had drawn with Gamakichi's help, I aimed to retrace the delivery frog's steps, as to end up where Jiraiya had designated the letter would appear. There, I would try to find how sensei himself managed to get the letters out to me.

When I entered the forest, I found myself walking in circles, no matter how slow and careful I tried to be. The forest was a labyrinth that just seemed to take me in and spew me back out again, towards the valley.

I became a little bit more than frustrated when I realized, after months of this tireless, but vain, effort to enter the forest and explore, that Jiraiya-sensei must have cast a Genjutsu spell to seal me off from entering the trees to search for him. It was the only logical explanation for why I had failed to go deeper every time I entered, even with a map.

I could not even comprehend how long he must have left this spell running to prevent me from leaving the valley. My first sensation was that of being trapped, but I soon felt at ease again, sure that it would only be a matter of time until Jiraiya took down the barriers.

Right?

It seemed only Gamakichi and the native animals could enter and leave the valley as they wished. I was trapped in some sort of mental cage.

The months wandered by and I stopped trying to break free of Jiraiya's restraints. The simple existence of the jutsu meant that Jiraiya had not forgotten me at all, even if he had left me here for years. The letters kept coming, but I read them less and less as my excitement for news began to wane. I began to focus on myself.

On my sixteenth birthday, for the first time, I had succeeded in maintaining the flow of red chakra for more than thirty seconds. And every day after that it got easier to wield my new power. Where before I could summon Gamabunta with merely a whim, I could now do it as easily as breathing. My meditative sessions would become far more intense after this event, as I sought hard to picture what the fox inside must look like.

Then, I began trying to splice Jiraiya's jutsu with my own. I began creating new techniques, as opposed to learning them second-hand from sensei. My first, newest creation was the ability to throw the Rasengan. To give it some sort of range facility.

I practiced every day to throw it at a block of freshly cut wood. Oftentimes, the sphere would stick to me, stuck there by the attractive forces of my chakra.

Then, gradually, I began to throw the ball, grinding small tufts of dirt on the way to the wood block.

Then, when the year was up and it began to snow, I destroyed that very piece of log.

From then on, new ideas for techniques just seemed to arrive every week…

Then, just after my seventeenth birthday, I received another note. It didn't come fresh, like it usually did, in Gamakichi's mouth. No- this one happened to be on my log-seat, the one I sat on every night for fire-time in the evenings.

It was a strange morning when I read:

_Naruto-kun,_

_Please come back to Konoha! It's time for you to return. This town needs your help for what is about to come… you've trained long enough. Return home._

_Jiraiya_

I was shaken to the core immediately, but not because of what the letter had said. But it was the _way _it had been said that caught me by surprise. First of all, a girl had clearly written it. I had read Jiraiya's writing way too much to think otherwise and Jiraiya's signature was obviously forged. The overall tone of the letter also seemed quite new from the 'Train hard now, Naruto. Forget them all, Naruto, you are the best,' messages he had originally been giving me.

When I looked ahead of me I saw something familiar: a small puppy wearing a cute, little ninja costume eagerly waiting for me to catch up to it. When I approached it, I was surprised to learn that it could talk:

"You don't even recognize me, do you, Naruto?" Was the first thing it had said.

"You can talk?"

"You obviously don't… it's me, Pakkun! Your sensei, Kakashi, asked me to help you track down Sasuke after the Chuunin exams, remember? How long ago was that?"

I stared at it for a silent moment. It was a talking dog. With an attitude problem.

"Pak-kun?"

"Yes?"

My eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Holy crap! It _is _you, isn't it? What the hell? Is Kakashi-sensei out here as well?"

"Nope. But my brothers and I have been trying to track you down in this huge forest for years now. I see you got your note from your master telling you to come home now, right? So are you ready to head back?"

"Well, if sensei wants me to return then…"

In truth, I was ecstatic to leave.

"Good, then memorize these directions. My brothers and I will soon fade, because, hey, we've finally found you- so listen close…"

I couldn't believe it: I was talking to someone from the outside, besides Gamakichi.

"Then… turn around when you see the rock that's shaped like Sasuke's head and…"

It felt strange and refreshing: a new and pure sign of the world outside begging me to return. And it was great because Jiraiya-sensei finally permitted me to leave.

"Hey! Are you listening? Write this down!"

"Wait a sec, you are Kakashi-sensei's dog… but did Jiraiya-sensei send you or Kakashi-sensei? Who was it?"

"The first guy: Jiraiya-sensei. He sent me…"

"Okay, then. Just making sure."

And then, when I found myself ready to leave, I had replaced all of Jiraiya's belongings and locked the doors and windows to the hut with the sealing jutsu Jiraiya had taught me to use when we first arrived there. I took one last look around the home I had lived in for years, and then turned to leave a life of isolation and training.

Standing there expectantly at the edge of the forest, I took a deep breath and stepped inside, always watching to see if the valley would ever turn around and appear in front of me. With Pakkun's directions in my hand, I stepped into the forest and…

Never had to look back. There was a tense moment when I thought I was about to be diverted by Jiraiya's jutsu, but when the air had that familiar, tingling feeling, I felt my body glow red for just a second, and then, nothing happened. It seemed that sensei's genjutsu had faded and, seeing as I hadn't mysteriously walked back into the valley in more than five minutes, I was ready to return back to my real home.

My hike to Konoha began in earnest.

Five years after I left Konoha, I was ready to return back.


	2. BK 1: Brute Force! Inuzuka Kiba!

**A/N: **Kiba Fight Scene Redone!

Please tell me if I got it slightly better than the last one, this time. To be honest, I really did read through the Kiba chapter again and just realized how ugly it sounded. Like WTF was I on when I wrote that, huh? Oh god, well I hope this fixes the problem. I don't hate Kiba, I love the guy, and I just hoped I could have some roughness in his fight.

Tell me how I've done!

* * *

Chapter One – Brute Force Fighting! Inuzuka Kiba!  
(_Heavy Violence by: Toshiro Masuda_)

The forests around Konoha had always been famous for two things amongst us locals: danger and irony.

Danger was self-explanatory- any forest that surrounded a ninja's home was always full of hostility, hence the need for defenders to be on patrol for foreign ninja at all times. The forest around our home had always been the site of many of Konoha's battles.

The irony of the forest, on the other hand, wasn't so easy to explain.

My first day in Konoha still confuses me when I think about it. It felt like walking through a black, gaping hole and entering a maze of questions that could never end.

It all started when I knelt down by a small river to have a drink and take a break. I had been hiking for about a day and a half, having taken a slow, easy pace to reach here. I took off the simple, black headband that kept my hair in place, and dipped it into the refreshing crispness of the running water. As I stared at the huge, stonewalls of my old home, an impulse brought my hand up to feel the naked skin on my forehead.

I had long since stopped wearing the forehead protector that Konoha had given me when I had graduated from the academy. To be honest, I had only remembered it recently, while I was packing my bag to get here. The last time I had felt its metal was before my training with Jiraiya had begun.

'Take off your protector,' Jiraiya had ordered me. 'It will only get in the way.'

I didn't bother to question the dubious claim. I did as I was told. I thought it would be gone for a few weeks, maybe two months _max, _but I ended up not wearing it for five whole years. It felt way too nostalgic to put it back on now.

As I was pondering on that thought, I felt the presence of a large, ferocious creature, side up next to me to drink at the river. I thought it was a wolf or some sort of tiger.

I peered out the corner of my eye.

The 'wolf' was smaller than I expected, but its appearance seemed wild and untamable. It also seemed familiar. I stopped drinking from the river and turned to face the creature.

"Akamaru?"

'It's Kiba's crazy, little dog,' I thought to myself.

It felt good to see an old nin-comrade, even if it wasn't human.

The small, white pooch kept sucking at the water in the small river.

"Hey boy, I'm finally back in Konoha and _you're _the first Konoha Nin I see. How have things been around here, back at home? You taking care of yourself, boy? Where's that crazy mutt-face you call a master? Where is he? Ohhh, where is he boy? Where is he?"

Okay, I got a bit carried away with my doggy-talk. As I saddled up closer towards him so that I could pat him, he remained motionless and deaf to my words.

Only when I got too close, I got in trouble.

My hand had just about reached the fur on his back when his face suddenly whipped around and his jaw snapped at my fingers. I drew my hand away just in time to hear the 'chomp' sound miss my fingernails by inches.

Then the stupid dog returned to his drinking as if nothing had happened.

"Akamaru? Damn! That was close, man! What the hell? Take it easy I just wanna-"

I brought my fingers closer to pat him, even more carefully this time.

Then I heard the dog begin to growl angrily, as if it could sense my hand coming nearer. I pulled my hand back just as a second 'chomp' noise came out of nowhere and threatened to tear my fingers from their joints. I groaned at the mutt.

"Geeze, you used to like me, remember? What happened to you?"

Then I heard a voice, from the greenery above. I looked up at the branches to see a young man with some crazy facial hair perched on one of the larger branches above the river.

"Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes…?" I trailed off.

The figure jumped down. With a closer look, it was much easier to determine who it was: his hair had grown slightly longer and unruly and his clothes were a bit different, but there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I was staring into the eyes of an old friend.

Inuzuka Kiba.

"Geeze… it's been five years, Naruto," Kiba wheezed in disbelief.

I laughed, "Things haven't changed much, have they? Looks like you still take time to take Akamaru out on your crazy, little 'walks'."

"Where's your forehead protector, Naruto?" He sternly asked me.

"Oh, I was training and I had to take it off and…"

Kiba stared at me with an apprehensive kind of shock.

"Kiba? Yo, snap out of it, man. It's me- you're old friend!" I called to him.

Kiba was silent for a moment and then said, "Naruto. Things _have _changed."

"Huh? What do you mean? My new look?" His gaze made me feel self-conscious of myself. Kiba was the first human being I'd seen since I left the village.

"No, not your look. I'm kind of sorry it has to be me, man. I know we were old friends way back, but times have changed. I'm going to have to take you in," He began saying.

"Take me in? Kiba? So you want to come with me back to Konoha?"

"On behalf of the Hokage and with the authority of the same, I'm going to have to arrest you, Naruto, for crimes against the Konohagakure," He announced flatly.

I laughed at him for a long time.

"Shut-up, Naruto! Can't you see I'm serious man?"

I continued to laugh at his idea of a joke. Kiba was always a crazy guy.

"And what if I refuse Jounin-san? What if I resist your arrest? Very funny Kiba…"

"I'm sorry, but these are orders, man. No one will get hurt if you come peacefully."

My laughter began to fade. My stomach was still a bit sore, though.

"Kiba? You're… you're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, Naruto. You've committed one of the most unforgivable crimes against our village. You deserted us years ago, without consent or notification by the Hokage."

"Deserted?"

"You, out of all people, Naruto-kun. Just let us take you in and we don't have too…"

"Deserted? I was with the stupid pervert-sensei! Then he left and…!"

I felt my anger begin to rise. Kiba was a good guy, but he was so ignorant sometimes.

"Naruto! No more of this! Come with me now!"

"I don't believe you Kiba. It's _me, _Naruto, man. Wake the hell up!"

"You leave me no choice."

Kiba didn't even look like he was trying to see things my way. Had the Hokage really convinced him that I was a bad guy? How had they managed to do that?

"I'll have to take you in by force then."

"Kiba…"

Suddenly a trio of kunai came flying down towards where I was standing. I leapt back in time to see them stab into the soft dirt with a sickening 'squish' noise.

"Oh, you can't be serious," I groaned.

That's when the fight music started.

Kiba jumped back on to the ground and sided with his dog, Akamaru. The pair stared at me with some sort of self-convinced justice. It was really quite unnerving.

"You CAN'T be serious!" I cried.

"Double Piercing Fang (Gatsuuga)!" He cried suddenly.

Suddenly he and his dog began whirling around at an incredible pace. It was the same move he had performed five years ago, against me, at the Chuunin exams. They were like miniature whirlwinds of murderous intent. I saw them storm towards me in a second.

Then I dived down towards the ground and yelled:

"OH YOU'RE SERIOUS! YOU'RE REAL SERIOUS!"

"Naruto! Give yourself up!" Kiba cried as he spun around me.

I struggled with the question of why Kiba was suddenly eager to fight me.

Is he still pissed about the Chuunin exams?

Then I felt one of my arms in Kiba's arms, my other arm, in between his dog's teeth.

"Coming with us now?" Kiba asked stubbornly.

I struggled to move my arms, both of them in submission.

"No! Kiba! Let go!"

I heard him grimace.

"Then… sorry, Naruto… Double Piercing Tornado!"

Then I felt my feet rise into the air, the background quickly becoming a spinning whirlwind. Him and his dog had entered the same high-speed spin, this time, with me in the center. I fought to maintain balance and fight off dizziness as they spiraled the three of us up into dizzying heights. We reached the branches before I felt him trying to drive us back down. Now was my chance…

Then, Kiba and Akamaru continued their crazy double spin back down to the ground.

BANG!

"Then, I'm sorry, Kiba," I warned him from my vantage spot.

The dust cleared and Kiba and Akamaru stopped spinning. They looked up in genuine surprise, confusion on their faces.

"How did you manage to grab that branch without me noticing you?" Kiba exclaimed, watching me dangle by an arm as I hung lazily on to the branch.

I smiled at him, but inside, I was just as confused as he was and questions whirled by my head. 'Why was he so determined to _arrest _me, now?' 'What were his intentions?'

"No matter! We're taking you in!"

"Man are you… just… wacked out of it, man," I sighed.

"Okay, Akamaru, let's do it! Man-Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf (Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro)!"

I saw Kiba swallow some pills and give a few to his dog and then, in an explosion of chakra and smoke, Kiba and Akamaru disappeared.

Soldier Pills?

"That move…"

And when the smoke cleared, a human-sized wolf stood in its place.

"Let's go, Naruto," The two heads barked in unison.

The two-headed wolf jumped up and landed on the branch I was hanging from and dashed down towards me and grabbed me by the wrist, hoisting me up, and hung me in front of him with one arm. His other arm came up and punched me across the face.

"Is that all you got, Kiba?" I snapped back at him.

My two legs came up and kneed him in his exposed belly, causing him to buckle over for a few moments and drop me back down on the branch. I caught my footing and held my balance against him, the both of us standing on the narrow branch, facing each other.

I was in confusion and awe. So determined was Kiba's cause.

Suddenly I felt a burning pain streak downwards across my chest. Kiba had actually managed to land one long swipe against my body, slicing a smooth portion of my skin across my chest open. It was bleeding slowly, but didn't pose any immediate problems.

If he was eager, then fine. I'd have to convince him otherwise.

I charged up at him and picked up his huge body by the waist, clearing him off the floor and charging him into the large trunk behind us. After I had tackled him into the corner, I got up and loosed a few punches at his gut. I heard him yelp helplessly in pain.

"Double Wolf Fang (Garooga)!" He suddenly called out in between punches.

And the spinning began anew as the branch we were standing on gave way under the buckling might of his new, two-headed whirlwind attack. Just as his feet finished drilling through the thin wood, I leapt up to the branch above and he followed in my ascent.

Branch after branch was shed from that tree as he chased me, renewing his spinning attack over and over and with every landing. Now and then I would try to land a few punches, but he we was just too quick for me.

None of our attacks seemed to land on the other.

Soon, we were running out of branches. I looked up: the top of the tree was nigh approaching. I came to a pause and waited for Kiba to catch up with me.

I had no options left.

"Nowhere to run, Naruto!" Kiba cried as he ran up to chase me.

Then he stopped. Stood his ground a few branches below me.

"Man-Beast Combination Transformation: Triple-Headed Wolf!"

'_Triple?'_

Suddenly a second explosion of chakra rushed out from Akamaru's body. I saw him swallow another soldier pill before the smoke made him completely invisible…

And then, the smoke cleared.

Triple.

There was a third head on Kiba's shoulders, one that looked identical to the other two, except for one difference- this head was appeared blue and wavy and seemed to crackle in the air. It was made of chakra.

"Naruto!" He howled my name defiantly. "Nowhere else to run!"

"Kiba!"

"Triple Wolf Fang!" And his spinning began anew, seemingly quicker and more aggressive than before. This was just too much for me to bear.

And as if that wasn't hard enough, it seemed that the third head brought with it some new complications. I watched as a chakra-formed apparition of the wolf-size Akamaru weaseled it's way out of Kiba's new whirlwind and looked at me before deciding that it wanted to pursue me for its master.

The Third Head had given Kiba another ally. One made of pure chakra.

I saw it rush and crackle towards me, it's hind legs crackling with energy with every great leap up the tree. It charged up the tree and it felt closer than it actually was.

The original Kiba was also making his way up, destroying branches wherever he chose to stand. Now, I realized, I had to make a move.

I couldn't hold back for a friend. If Kiba pushed any harder, he risked both of us getting hurt real bad. I rushed to bypass the scary-looking, chakra-wolf, and chased down the original Kiba, spotting his whirlwind and grabbing him by the throat.

I slammed him down, with a kick to the face, onto the branch we were standing on. Once he was down I got on top of him and began punching at both of his faces, his arms flailing angrily at me, trying to push me off. Then I heard the crackle of the chakra-demon behind me and I turned around to meet it.

It soared down from the high branches above, its wide jaw gazing open and emanating with power. I stood up to receive it, then, at the last moment, ducked as low as I can and rolled out of the way as it missed our branch by seconds.

It regained itself on a branch lower to the both of us as I saw the original Kiba regain his own stance and stare me down.

"C'mon, Naruto, you gotta have more than that…"

Then he charged at me, shoulder-tackling me in the chest and dropping me into the branches below where I knew the chakra-wolf to be lurking.

"Roar!" The creature cried.

Suddenly, I saw it happen in slow motion as I fought to get back on my feet on the shakier, smaller branch below. I saw the original Kiba jump down to meet me from directly above, and the owner of the third head, the chakra-clone, come from my side.

Both of my opponents were in the air. In the open… and vulnerable.

I took the shot and jumped towards the aired chakra-wolf.

"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan… Rebound Combo!"

I flew haphazardly towards the chakra-wolf, slid underneath him in mid-air, and punched him in the underbelly, hearing his cry of pain. Then I held him by the sides and rode with him, through the air, slamming his back into a tree trunk behind us, and pushing off his body with both of my arms.

'_Uz…!'_

I flew, feet first, airways towards Kiba who was still dropping down through the air to meet me. Before he could make any response, my two feet clipped him in both shoulders, slamming his body into an opposite tree trunk. I crouched down before gravity could slide me off, to give him a hook punch across both of his heads, then leapt off with both my feet, releasing him and allowing him to slide down the tree…

'_Ma…!'_

I returned to the chakra-wolf, who was still shaking off the attacks of my last attack from its system. It glared back up at me from on top of its four feet on a branch further below. I came down on him headfirst and tackled it onto it's back. Once there, I quickly picked up its body and held it in a stranglehold by the neck, using the momentum to carry it up with me as I ran sideways up the tree behind it. Once I was as high as I wanted to go up the tree, I punched the demon in the gut again and released its body with a push and jumped backwards off the tree, landing on the opposite one closest to Kiba.

'_Ki…!'_

My feet were still emanating chakra when I landed on the opposite trunk. I caught it with my soles after completing a spin in the air and continued to run down the trunk to face Kiba who was now standing and watching me approach.

"Garooga!" He cried a second time.

"Rasengan!"

He charged up at me to meet me on my downward run towards the ground on the other tree trunk. His whirlwind ended quite abruptly, however, when I charged my Rasengan for a moment before throwing it towards his whirlwind body. The spiraling sphere of chakra must've messed up his rhythm, because next thing I saw, his jutsu was cancelled and I saw him trying to fall back towards a stable branch in tatters.

I ran harder down the tree to meet him and caught him, still running.

"Do you still want to arrest me, Kiba?" I screamed at him, the ground coming closer and closer to the both of us.

"Hinata will always be mine, Naruto! I'll take you in with every muscle I got!"

_Hinata?_

"Fine."

I picked up his body halfway, saving him from a rather gruesome landing on the ground below, and tossed him up towards the chakra-clone, who was still falling its way down the tree. The throw was so great that the two falling bodies slammed into each other with a quick, groaning thud noise.

'_Naruto Combo!'_

And with that, I quickly found a foot on a thick branch to stand on as I saw Kiba and his fading partner inadvertently latch on to each other and fall down towards the river we had been drinking at below.

They whizzed by a few more branches and leaves, missing any dangerous parts by a hair and then…

Splash!

And it was over. I paused to take a breath.

Then I dove down into the water and fished out Kiba and Akamaru, whom, by now, were both separate and unconscious. Apparently, their chakra-wolf had disappeared in the wet landing. I brought them to dry ground and laid them next to each other.

"Naruto?" My name suddenly rang out.

I wheeled around in alarm, ready for another attack.

Instead, there was a girl standing beside me. Blue hair, tall legs…

"Ki-kiba-kun?" The girl exclaimed in panicked confusion.

It was Hyuuga Hinata, of the Hyuuga family and Yuhi's team. The same as Kiba's.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto?

"Hinata!"

"Naruto! And Kiba?"

At this bit I got really confused. There were too many names in the air.

"Damn it, Hinata! Make sense!"

"I don't know! What the hell just happened here?"

"Kiba! He… he attacked me!"

The expression on Hinata's face changed from alarm to absolute terror.

"Wait! I swear! I was only defending myself!"

I watched Hinata's body language: there wasn't a doubt in my mind that she was busy in some other world in her mind fighting a million different thoughts.

"Hinata… it's me, Naruto… don't you remember? Doesn't anyone remember me…?"

I saw Hinata's features soften. Her pearl-white eyes gazed at me with an innocent sympathy. She meant no harm, but she didn't know what to do after I had downed her teammate. It was a regrettable thing to do, but it was Kiba who had gone insane right?

I mean, c'mon, he wanted to arrest me- what the hell, right?

"I… of course, I… re-re-remember… you, Naruto-kun…"

"Look, Hinata, Kiba went crazy all of a sudden and he said he wanted to arrest me or take me in or something, so we fought and he fell in the river and…"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata suddenly cut me off, her eyes closing, her mouth shouting loud in all urgency, "You've gotta come back with me to the village. They'll be here any second! We have to leave this place now!"

"Hi-Hinata? What's gotten into you?"

Hyuuga Hinata, panicked and nervous in all states, charged up to me and grabbed me by the upper arm in an attempt to drag me away from the river scene.

"They'll be here! They'll be here!" She cried out in fear.

"WHO? HINATA? WHO?"

"ANBU!" She cried, "ANBU! Naruto-kun! We have to hide! We'll go back to the village, we can hide at my place and we can take care of that wound across your chest."

I looked down: a red streak had stained the garter on my pants and streamed down my navel. I was still bleeding. I had almost forgotten about that wound.

"ANBU? What the…?"

"No time to explain, Naruto! Please come! I'll tell you everything later!"

_Is Hinata acting on an impulse?_

"Wait, we have to tell someone about Kiba! Is your commander here?"

"Shino's training out here too! Shino-san will take care of it. He's never too far away from us. When he finds Kiba he'll take him to Yuhi-san!"

We began running together, arm in arm. Well, it wasn't really running. I was getting dragged and Hinata was leading the way through the forest towards Konoha's walls.

"Wait! How would ANBU know I'm out here?"

"Yuhi-san will tell them," She paused to regain her breath when she was convinced it would be safe to stop running for a while.

We took a break at the base of a part of the Konoha wall, surrounded by some very tall bushes. She slammed her back against the stone and paused to explain.

"Yuhi-san, when she… finds out…" She gasped for air, "She'll tell them… they have… radios."

"Radios?"

"After what you did, they gave all the Jounin orders to help find you…"

"What I did… What did I do?" I replied back, dazed by her words.

Suddenly there was a noise, like a series of quick whooshing noises. I looked up and saw shadows trail against the sky. There must have been four to six of them.

Suddenly, Hinata took my body and threw us both down on to the ground.

"Shhh! They're… here: ANBU," She cried.

I remained silent, trying to make sense out of the jigsaw puzzle I found myself in. Was Kiba and Hinata really convinced that I was some sort of fugitive? Who else?

Where they really ANBU sent to find me? And why was Hinata helping me?

"We have to go… back to my place. There's a way through here," Hinata snapped, holding back some foliage that was blocking a crawlspace-sized hole in the base of the wall. It was tiny, but if Hinata and I crouched down low enough, we could use it to enter the village. I was surprised that it was even there.

"How did you know this crack in the wall was here?"

"Kiba uses it to break curfew all the time. C'mon, Naruto-kun. My house isn't far from here, we just have to sneak you past a few blocks."

"Sneak me past? Why?"

"If you're caught, they'll arrest you. Can you transform long enough to reach my front door?"

I paused and thought about what she asked me and said, "Five minutes."

"Good enough. Transform! Quick!"

I was confused, but had no other place to go. If Hinata could help me reach Jiraiya, then maybe this sick joke would finally be explained to me.

"Sexy no Jutsu!"

"Good! Let's go, Naruto-kun!"

And in the same fashion, Hinata grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the house, the whole time, half of my mind focused on maintaining the illusion.

The other half wondering what on earth had happened to the people of Konoha.

If people on the streets saw us, they would see two ladies running together down the streets and because, even in all of my five years of training, I hadn't quite figured out the right hand seal for clothing, my illusion was a bit… strapped for coverings…

"Does your illusion have to be naked?" Hinata cried, "It's drawing attention!"

"I'm sorry! You said it was only a block right!"

"AT LEAST BLOCK YOUR PARTS!" Hinata cried out louder.

"Okay! Okay!"

Then we both saw her front door.

'Keep going, C'mon…' I chanted, fighting to maintain my jutsu.

My chakra ran out just as we slammed through Hinata's front door.

"Oh, Thank God. I can relax now," I wheezed.

"That's right, Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled, "You can relax now."

I looked at Hinata; she stared at me with a hungry disbelief, a strange longing in her eyes.

"We're all alone," Hinata mumbled enigmatically.

_Remember what I said about the forest being full of irony?_

"Quick, Naruto," Hinata ordered immediately, "Take off your clothes."


	3. BK 1: True Love! Hyuuga Hinata!

Chapter Two – True Love! Hyuuga Hinata!  
(_Fooling Mode by: Toshiro Masuda_)

"Please take off your clothes, Naruto-kun!"

"Ouch! Hinata- take it easy, it hurts!"

"But if you don't take it off, how can I ever reach what's inside?"

"Can we at least slow it down just a little bit?"

"No! I need to see it now! Quick before it's too late!"

"Hinata-san!"

"Naruto-kun! Now! Now! This is taking too long!"

"Don't pull it so hard! It hurts! Don't pull it like that!"

"Haven't you got scissors? Maybe we can snip it off?"

"It's so sticky and wet, I don't know if this is all your stuff or Kiba's…"

"Hmm… I think that's a mixture of both of us… Kiba sure left a lot on me."

"Ah! Got it!"

"Did you get it off… oh, you actually did. Wow… that feels a lot better."

"Should I massage it before I put it on you?"

"Umm… just rub it a little first… if you do it too hard it might… No Hinata! Too hard!"

"Sorry! I've never done this before…"

"It's okay Hinata… err, okay don't worry about rubbing it. Just put it on me… now."

"Okay, let me just get in position, I can't reach you from here."

"Hinata… do you have to be right on top of me?"

"I can reach it better this way."

"Okay, I just want you to put it on, then leave, okay?"

"Yes!"

"Ah! Ah! It's too tight! It's squeezing me! I can't breathe, Hinata-san! Take it out! Out!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, Naruto-kun!"

"Geeze, Hinata. Maybe I should do it myself…"

"No, Naruto! I want to do this for you! Please!"

"No Hinata! I don't think you've ever done this before… I'll be quicker by myself anyways. Just let go of it… here, hand that thing over to me…"

"Wow… you really are quick with that thing, Naruto-kun…"

"Of course. I lived alone back at the forest so I had to learn how to do this kind of thing all the time! Look- see? That's how you're supposed to do it."

"Incredible… I've never seen a prettier looking bandage… you've covered your entire chest with so little wrapping. You're so skillful, Naruto-kun!"

It was as if I walked from one battlefield into the other. Hinata had taken me back to her huge family house in the center of Konoha to see what kind of damage I had taken.

Surprisingly, it really wasn't that much.

"Kiba barely left a scratch on you… A few small cuts here and there, but you don't look seriously injured at all. You're not even bruised or broken."

_That fox must've healed me immensely during the battle. I didn't even feel his power._

"Okay, I'll come get something for you to eat. Wait here, Naruto-kun."

Hinata quickly got up and scampered over to the door. I watched as she left the room. She had definitely grown, and that was clearly noticeable from behind as well. Her curves had grown nice and round. Damn, I always did know she was a bit chubby- why else would she wear that thick jacket everyday. God, Hinata is so damn cute.

"Ow!" Hinata cried at the edge of the room.

She forgot to open the door.

"Whoops! I forgot to open the door!" She apologized, rubbing her forehead.

"What! You're treating me! Don't look so clumsy!" I yelled at her as she ran off.

The Hyuuga Clan sure knew how to live- that definitely hadn't changed since the last time I was here. Their house was huge- no not huge, _gargantuan_.

I couldn't even count how many floors they had, let alone rooms. They had stairs that went everywhere. I'd imagine myself getting lost here the first few weeks after moving into such a big place. I guess the head family sure got a lot of consideration from the clan.

"_My father is on a business trip at the Lightning place again… we'll be alone."_

"_A…alone?"_

And to top things up, we were the only two people alive in this huge residence. It was kind of foreboding, but it was good in that I didn't have to explain too much to nosy parents or family members. I thought that I could trust Hinata for now.

This town was just full of crazy people. Even without me. Why had that stupid Kiba attacked me like that? I had just arrived. It's been years and people hate me now more than ever. It was just all too strange to take in.

The door slid open.

Hinata was holding a tray with two bowls of rice, two bowls of soup and a large plate of some fried fish. She made her way over to me, slowly but surely. My mouth began to water. I was crazy for something delicious to eat after all those years…

"Wha!" Hinata slipped on a tennis ball in the middle of the doorway.

_A tennis ball? Where the HELL did that come from?_ I screamed to myself.

The tray in her two hands toppled and the fish slipped off it, landing with a crash on to the matted floor at her feet. She scratched her head and looked up at me apologetically.

_Oh well, _I sighed, _rice and soup: a soldier's meal. How can I be ungrateful?_

"Err… sorry," Hinata shot as she saw the exasperated look on my face.

Then almost immediately I heard…

"Who- whoa! Oh my god!" Hinata cried out abruptly.

She was slipping on a small, black puddle on the floor…

_Is that…? No! It can't be! That's an OIL SLICK? What the HELL?_

I scratched my head… perhaps the Hyuuga were allowed to make a small mess here and there in such a nice looking place. But still… an oil slick? That was just weird!

The tray in her hands shook precariously once again, and the two bowls of rice in her hands seemed to jump off the tray's surface, as if they were alive.

And that was the end of the rice in this chapter.

"Oh my… I can be a little clumsy sometimes, Naruto-kun. Please forgive me."

"Hinata…" I didn't even know what to say. _It was such bad luck…_

"It's okay. We'll have sou-" Oh no, she cut me off- too late.

"Oh Jesus and Buddha she cried! One more time!" She cried in a long scream.

And she tripped on a Shinto Priest's wand- the kind that was a long stick with little, fluttery bits and pieces on the end of it to ward off evil spirits and such.

"Hinata! You tripped on something so obvious!"

"Eh-he… I guess father must've left it here from one of his rituals…"

"What! I swear I did NOT see that there before!"

_A Shinto Priest's Wand? I definitely would have noticed that!_

By the time I had thought up to this point, the soup had already painted the floor beneath her feet. There was no food left on her empty, black tray. It was so depressing.

She scratched her head. She was kind of clumsy… but at least she was cute.

Her small blue bangs had outgrown her chin and settled over her shoulders in a straight and simple manner. The hair on her back went all the way down to between her shoulder blades. Her small breasts had developed a bit more, filling up and becoming more rounded under her new, gray sleeveless, turtleneck. She had much longer arms and legs; it was strange how her balance could have been so off. Of course, the semi-tight, blue skirt she now wore might have had something to do with that… but damn her butt looked good in them. Damn! The dirty thoughts just kept coming!

_I hate puberty!_

_Relax, kid, I like her too! There's definitely nothing wrong with you._

_Shut up you stupid fox!_

"How about some tea?" She asked, trying to save the situation after some heavy thought.

"Tea would be good."

She promptly picked up the dropped items and took them with her on the way back to the kitchen. Wherever it was in this monstrous house.

Part of me really wanted to follow… but I didn't want to make her feel like she's a ditz.

Even though she kind of is… 

Suddenly I had a plan. I got up and snuck up against the wall.

I heard the sound of the tray tinkling it's way back towards the door. Hinata was coming back with the tea! I quickly got into position.

She slid open the door.

"Naruto-kun?"

She took a step inside and cried as she slipped on an action figure that looked uncannily like me. I saw her foot squash the chest under its tiny orange jacket.

I watched how she was about to slide forwards into the room riding on that small toy.

Now! 

I dove forward and caught her just in time, steadying her waist so that the tray remained upright and straight. She quickly regained her footing and stepped off the small action figure. It made a little noise as she did so.

Wait a minute; Hinata doesn't have any brothers… why is there an action figure toy? 

"Naruto… you… you caught me?"

"No problem, no sweat," I sniggered, still panting in relief.

"Hi… Hinata!" I cried.

One of my hands cupper her right breast! Oh man, I must've slipped while I tried to catch her! This is _not _good.

"Naruto…"

"Please forgive me! I'm not a pervert!" I cried, letting go immediately and retreating to the end of the room where she had been nursing me.

"It's… it's okay…" She looked down and followed me to the end of the room to serve the tea. She placed the tray down next to me and held her body over mine.

I was lying right underneath her.

I looked down and saw her heaving chest, the narrow cliff that was her cleavage.

"It's okay, Naruto… I… I…"

Her small, red lips came closer to my own. I could feel the warm breath from her lungs warming my nose. Her face drew closer as she closed her eyes…

Then I felt something warm between my legs. It felt so nice and watery against my groin I barely wanted it to stop. It was warming me more… and more… and more…

It was actually getting a bit hot at this stage. A bit too hot…

"Err, Hinata...?

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at me. Saw the puzzled look on my face.

"Hinata! Oh no!"

It's burning me! 

"Naruto! Oh my God, the tea!" She cried, picking the spilt teacup off my pants.

"Argh! Get it off, get it off!"

Hinata got up and proceeded to slap my groin, trying her best to leach the hot water out.

"No Hinata! That hurts! Ouch!"

The hot water didn't even matter anymore because she was slapping my manhood!

"Okay! That's it, Hinata-san! Please sit down!" I begged.

I sat down next to her.

"Listen, Hinata. I think we have to talk."

She poured me a new cup and looked at me inquisitively. I put on an expression of absolute seriousness, not wanting her to get the wrong idea that I was just fooling around.

"Yes, Naruto-kun? Drink some tea."

"Mm, thank you. Okay, where should I begin?"

She looked down, then back into my eyes. "Naruto… you've been missing for so long…"

"Okay, I'll start by telling you where I've been. It all started when that Perverted Hermit…"

"How come you didn't even say goodbye to us?"

"Well, it was all kind of sudden you see and…"

"You didn't even say goodbye to me?"

"Hinata! Stop interrupting, I'm telling you about my dramatic turn of events!"

Hinata nodded sadly and allowed me to continue.

"Well, that Perverted Hermit told me to come with him to train one day. Then he told me that we'd be out there for a year. Then after a year was up, he told me to stay until I was ready. He said he'd know exactly when I'd be ready, so he'd call me back when that time came. Anyway, he left me there for _four_ _whole_ years and…!"

Hinata nodded sadly.

"So you came back because you were told too?" She asked.

"Well, Jiraiya summoned a little frog who told me that…"

"Naruto-kun? You may not be aware of this but Jiraiya-sama has been missing for about four years now… no one has seen him anywhere. The last time anyone's seen him was when he took you out on that training excursion you were just talking about from five years ago. How could he have called you back here if he's not even here to meet you?"

"But… he…?"

"Naruto, so much has changed from five years ago. You have no idea."

"Changed? Like what?" It was almost ironic of me to say that, looking at her well-developed, seventeen-year old body. Damn she's hot. Even prettier than Sa-

"You've grown too, I can see. You've grown your blonde hair out and you've put on some weight. You look a bit manlier… Naruto-kun."

"Heehaw," I could feel my cheeks burning up.

What she said next chilled me to the bone.

"After a year was up, they sent search parties into the forest to find you and Jiraiya. After six months with no luck, the Godaime Hokage even sent ANBU to find you guys."

"ANBU?"

"They couldn't find you, Naruto. We all thought you and Jiraiya ran away from the village. After eight months searching, the advisors became angry at what you guys had done. They forced the Fifth to… they forced her to put your names in the bingo book."

"The bingo book? You mean?"

"Jiraiya is a Level-S Missing-Nin. You are a Level-B Missing-Nin."

"No way! I'm _only _a Level B?"

"Naruto! They think you abandoned the village!"

"Oh yeah! What the? I'm a Missing-Nin? Jiraiya too?" I cried.

"Yes, that's what they told all of us. But I knew you'd come back."

"Hang on, hang on, this is all a bit… strange…"

_I really don't know what Hinata sees in you, deserter._

Hinata nodded and looked into my eyes.

"Is that why Kiba…? He tried to kill me! Is that what he meant when he said…"

"Yes. We all thought you joined another country… or worse: Orochimaru…"

"Kiba! That fool! If I knew all this before I wouldn't have held back! That idiot tried to kill me, I should've shown him that little…!"

"It's not his fault. Please don't be angry with my team. When I saw you listen to me and show mercy, I knew that what I had been hoping all this time was true. That you really weren't bad… just a little misunderstood."

"Hinata…"

"I've always cheered for you, Naruto-kun, even when everyone else was against you, I always wanted to be on your side. I've always admired you…"

"I-"

"I waited for you to come back… and now you have. We have to find some way to prove your innocence to everybody. In the meantime, everyone is just going to try and keep killing you so we have to keep you a bit low-profile," She sighed, making a gesture with her hand to indicate shortness.

I watched her as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

I forgot all the questions I wanted to ask: they weren't important anymore. It was as if the air changed, as if Hinata flicked a switch inside my chest. I felt a bit different. It was like a mixture of guilt and sorrow, but also relief that I wouldn't be alone.

"Hinata… you waited? You believed in me…?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Hinata."

I knelt over to her and held her between my hands. I brushed the hair blocking her face.

I kissed her gently at first and felt her soften under my hold.

She didn't try to resist me. I took this as a cue.

I let my tongue deepen the kiss, feeling her one massaging mine in return.

They always said that the first kiss comes naturally and now I knew what they meant.

Her hands, although a little undecided at first, held me at the shoulder blades, forcing me towards her and not allowing me to let go. That was okay- I didn't want too, anyway. I kissed harder and more passionately into her thin lips, feeling the inside of her mouth become more ragged and warm with each heaving breath she made.

"I've always wanted you…" She whispered into my mouth.

My reply was aggressive, holding her left breast in my hand, pushing her down on the ground into a position where I'd be in total control. Her right hand began to scratch at me, fraying the bandages that been fixed on to my body.

"Your determination was so… and your body has grown so much…"

"You're not so bad yourself, Hinata. You've got a woman's body now."

"Make me feel like a woman, then?"

"With pleasure."

I stopped the kiss and began nipping her throat slowly and quickly at the same time, making her shiver and feel confused. I could feel her wanting me to stop and keep going at the same time. Both of my hands wandered underneath her sweatshirt, massaging the softness underneath her supple, cotton bra. She came close and tried to kiss me on the cheek, encouraging me to keep going, moaning intermittently.

"Naruto-kun…"

Her legs began to jerk now and then. She kicked a small table, then knocked a standing lampshade over, forcing it to crash a few feet beside us. It fell with a thud, but at least the globe didn't shatter.

"You're so clumsy, Hinata-san."

"I know," She moaned, "I know!"

"And cute."

The skin on her throat began to pucker red as I bruised the little blood vessels that lived there with my sucking and licking. I returned to her lips, felt my tongue bump into the sides of her teeth. Her hands came down to my rear, squeezing them and then finally deciding that they would try to pull my tight pants off at the garter.

It wouldn't be so easy though. My pants were fastened there with a really tight length of rope I used as a makeshift belt while I was still outside the village.

Quicker than I thought, she soon realized this, and her hands came around to the front of my legs, just below my navel where the knot sat. That's when we heard the noise.

It was a voice calling from outside the living room windows so it must've come from the courtyards at the entryway to the great mansion.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Team Eight Meeting at the usual place! Move your butt now!"

It was a woman's voice, probably Yuhi Kurenai's by the sound of it. It sounded soft like a woman's, but firm with age and experience. Kurenai was Team Eight's leader, so it definitely had to be her.

Hinata stopped, but then resumed kissing me whilst trying to work at the knot, pretending that she had heard nothing.

"Kiba's in trouble, he's in the hospital! So please arrive as soon as you can!"

I stopped her, pulled her away from me and looked into her eyes.

"You should go."

"No… I don't have too. Stay here with me, Naruto."

"Hinata. I think you need to go that meeting. It was my fault about Kiba, anyway."

"But you're here, we can stay together, I can feed you and…"

"No, if you stay it could become suspicious depending on how much Kiba's told everyone. You need to leave. Besides, I've been dying to visit Ichiraku for a while. I think I'll go and have some ramen," I announced grinning wide with excitement.

Hinata hesitated and then looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"If you go, you can find out what they plan to do about trying to find me. I'll meet you here again at midnight to talk about what your meeting was about. It's already early evening anyway… I'll be back in a few hours. There are some things I have to do too."

She looked at me one more time.

"Okay, Naruto-kun," She conceded, straightening her shirt and skirt, " If you come back… then I guess I can see you again…"

"Great."

Ramen here I come! 

I planned to visit my old home so that I could take a shower and get some fresh clothes to change into. It wouldn't be that far and I knew I could easily get there quickly and without being spotted. Maybe if I wore else, no one would be able to know it was I. I didn't want anyone recognizing me until it was the right time.

I walked to the window on the other side of the room and opened them, stepping onto the roof outside. I turned one last time to Hyuuga Hinata.

I really don't know what had happened. We both got sucked into a torrent of emotion and passion so strong it was hard to tear myself away. But I knew if I stayed any longer, it'd probably put her in even more danger. I didn't tell her to lie before I left, but I hoped she wouldn't tell them too much about me.

"Goodbye, Hinata."

"I'll see you at midnight, my sexy ninja boy," Hinata forced a smile.

I smiled and leapt up and out of her sight, as hundreds of thoughts buzzed through my head. Things were just too screwed up for me to understand at all.

I came back to protect this village, yet this village was full of people who wanted me dead. It was so ironic; I couldn't even feel the energy to become frustrated.

I opened my window, which I always left unlocked for sneaking in just like now. As I walked in, I realized it was exactly how I left it. I couldn't believe how after five years nothing had been moved. I saw a small envelope with the letters A-N-B-U on it. The search teams must have left it here the last time they checked my apartment, I guessed.

I didn't bother reading it. I knew what it would say. It was probably a warning or a death notice. It would be nothing that'd be able to improve my mood now, anyway.

I quickly took a shower and changed. Then I searched a hiding spot inside my closet for my secret stash. I had some money saved up from the missions before I left, money that would be able to keep me floating until I proved my innocence as Uzumaki Naruto.

By the time I was finished at home, the sky had darkened considerably, but I wasn't fazed at all. That just meant less curious people on the streets and I knew that the ramen shop would still be open at this time. If it had no other customers, which it usually did at this time, even better for me.

I jumped out of the window I had come through and sprinted through the streets a fair way into central Konoha to find Ichiraku. It was strange to see the same old stall, still sitting there in the middle of the lonely street. Just like my apartment, it didn't look like it had changed much at all.

I landed in front of it when I knew the coast was clear and walked inside.

Immediately the Chef and his daughter, the waitress, called out a welcome to their new visitor, but when they looked up and saw my face, I saw their expressions change. They became horrified and shocked at the same time.

"Na- Naruto-kun? Is that really you? I…"

I pointed my finger at him and called out loud and forcefully.

"Don't you dare call anybody on me! I'm not a bad guy, in fact, I single handedly kept this store floating on my pocket money for years before I left so you better not give me any shit now! I'm going to sit down and you're going to serve me a special number six!"

The Chef and daughter paused, looked at each other, then looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, number six coming right up!" The Chef called, turning around.

The daughter looked at me with a confused look on her face, then I saw a warm smile come over her, before she turned around and continued her kitchen duties.

_Ah, the more things change, the more they stay the same._

"You better not skimp on the barbecued pork, old man!"

I was ecstatic to taste my favorite food in the world after so long training alone in the woods. I could already feel the smell poisoning my nose, making my mouth water. If it was any better I'd drown in my own saliva, that's how good it was, damn it.

When it arrived, I couldn't even remember how long it had taken me to finish it.

I ate and ate, calling dish after dish, late into the night. The chef was happy to serve and I was happy to eat. It all seemed rather practiced, as if I've done it a lot before, to be honest. Maybe if I knew I'd be fighting again so soon, I would've eaten a bit less.

Maybe if I knew there was a figure just a few yards behind me outside the stall, waiting for me to come out, I would've paid the bill and left.

Maybe if I knew I had to transform into _Nine-Tailed Naruto_ to survive this next fight, I would have said goodnight and goodbye to the kind Chef and daughter who ran the shop.

But then again, Nara Shikamaru was always a good tactician, right? And there was certainly no better advantage than surprise…

Damn, he's good.


	4. BK 1: Strategic Play! Nara Shikamaru!

Chapter Three – Strategic Play! Nara Shikamaru!  
(_Strong and Strike by: Toshiro Masuda_)

"Ame-chan, could you go and empty the trash can please?"

"Yes, father," came the daughter's even reply.

I had just finished my seventeenth bowl of ramen- it was a deep fried chicken (katsu) special. Again and again the chef had always managed to amaze me with his very precise selection of herbs and spices- I just kept coming back for more.

But now, I had reached a paradox. I was a bit full.

And the store was beginning to close business anyway.

I got up from my seat and thanked the chef.

"What a feast (Gochisousama deshita)! Money's on the table, old man! Thanks!"

The chef smiled to himself, probably not knowing how to treat a kind fugitive like me.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun. Take care," he waved off, as he washed the dishes.

I burped loudly and thought about how nothing in the world could spoil my night of ramen-pigging. Things sure changed and everyone thought I was a criminal, but at least the ramen hadn't changed. I thought about what next do about how to go about proving my innocence. Instantly, I knew that Jiraiya was the key. He could explain everything.

I looked at the clock and thought about visiting Hinata's house again. It was already eleven-thirty and I wasn't sure if she would be awake at this time.

Where the heck are you Jiraiya-sensei? What mess have you put me in now… 

I cringed inside and could feel my blood beginning to boil, but all the starch I had just shoveled down my throat was beginning to make me feel sleepy.

"Help!" A voice behind me suddenly cried.

With lightning fast reflexes, I wheeled around on one foot to see where the noise had come from. I saw two people: the chef's daughter and an old friend of mine.

From here, the rest of the chapter went crazy, so bear with me.

The chef's daughter, a pretty young lady wearing waitresses' clothes, was standing right in front of the store holding the huge, black bag of garbage she had been sent to throw away. Immediately, I could feel that something just wasn't quite right.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You are wanted for deserting Konohagakure!" Came a deep, authoritative voice. It was formal and gruff, exactly how I imagined him to turn out like.

Nara Shikamaru, one of the Rookie-nine I had once trained with, was the splitting image of his father, Nara Shikaku. His pineapple tail had grown out a bit more, giving him a meaner, adult look. The small whiskers on his chin had also grown into a neatly kept goatee. While he still hadn't put on much weight, maintaining his slimness, he was a lot taller now, making his figure much more larger and imposing. He wore a bigger size of the Konoha military jacket I had last seen him wearing.

"Shikamaru-kun. You've grown," Was all I could say. I knew I wouldn't be able to waste my breath with him once he made up his mind.

Normally, he'd be a lazy guy. He'd even be a little friendly sometimes. I guess the whole leader of Konoha thing really got into his head and he clearly prioritized that over me.

"Same to you, Uzumaki," he replied, dropping the finger he had been pointing me with.

"Call me Naruto… like you used too," I told him, casually glancing at the clock.

"My daughter…!" I heard the chef behind me gasp suddenly.

I looked at the girl standing between Shikamaru and I. Her cute face was twisted in horror and her legs racked uncontrollably. Was she just scared or…?

"Very well," Shikamaru smiled his famous confident smile, "By order of the Hokage, you are under arrest, Naruto, as a missing-nin and as a traitor to this village."

I knew it. What was just a suspicion was now confirmed.

The girl wasn't just frozen in fear. She was frozen in the shadows.

I looked above: a full moon was raining down it's pale light on us tonight.

Shikamaru was holding her between us with his shadow-bind technique (Kage Mane no Jutsu). He had certainly become better with it as he didn't appear to be straining at all.

"Why do you want the girl then? Isn't this between you and me?" I asked him defiantly.

"Humph, I knew you were going to be unreasonable about this. Consider the pretty young girl in front of me as an incentive to allow me to take you in."

"You're not actually…"

"If you do anything funny," Shikamaru warned, pulling a kunai from the pouch behind him and pointing it at the back of the girl's throat, "I'll kill her. I can't miss, Naruto."

The girl in front of him shrieked in terror, trying her best to move free, but powerless as her shadow was pinned down by Shikamaru's power.

The entire street outside the brightly lit restaurant was covered in shadow, meaning that if I were to take a step outside this shop, he'd be able to immobilize me in seconds. Who knows just how much better this guy had become with his technique in the last few years? To top it all off, the chef's daughter…

"My daughter! Please, give her back!" The chef behind me called, watching the entire scene from behind his kitchen counter. He was powerless in this situation.

"Shikamaru, I had no idea you would stoop so low… let the girl go," I ordered him.

I glanced at the clock again, using the corner of my eyes.

"Naruto, you practically grew up with this girl. You remember her from five years ago don't you? What do you think? Has she grown up into a pretty lady?"

"Shikamaru…" I growled, reluctant to take a step outside the protective light of the restaurant and into the shadow-coated world outside.

"Naruto, I'm not kidding," He replied calmly, "Come with me or I will kill her."

I looked down at the floor in front of me, anxiously watching for that ominous, shadowy stripe Shikamaru always used to pin down the victims that were far away from him.

"You wouldn't have done this, Shikamaru…"

What was up with this guy? 

"You have five seconds."

Suddenly, the chef behind me cried out as if he had been struck on the back.

"Agh! I can't move! Naruto… what…the?" He cried out helplessly.

Damn it! He must have captured him from behind the shop… that means he could reach the front anytime he wants too. I've got to make sure I can dodge it if it comes!

"My shadows have surrounded you, Naruto. Surrender now- resistance is impossible."

Time was ticking and I was running out options.

"Five."

Shikamaru was smart, you see. It appeared that he had calculated a fair bit before he decided to meet me here. Firstly, he had no problem meeting me tonight, knowing it was a full moon whereby more shadows would be cast. More shadows meant more room for him to move and less for me.

"Four."

Next, when he had initiated me he kept some distance between the both of us, making it hard for me to fight toe-to-toe with him. To reach him would mean to be captured in the shadows.

"Three."

Lastly, and this was the hard bit, he had made sure to keep the girl directly between us so that if I tried to throw a kunai or perform any other ranged attack, he could use the girl as a human shield by his own movement.

"Two."

Then it suddenly occurred to me. This has happened before. I looked at the clock again.

"One."

He had certainly tried not to underestimate me, but he had overestimated himself, thinking he could convince me of his bluff before the time on his jutsu ran out. He couldn't hold shadows for longer than around six minutes, if I remembered it right from five years ago. That means his power should be fading right about now…

You see- I had been watching the clock the entire time this event was unfolding, timing down to when his shadow jutsu would run out. He was actually counting down on himself in an attempt to force me to reveal my hand before I could call his bluff.

Shikamaru would never kill an innocent… it was all just a bluff.

"Time's up!"

Now's my chance! Hopefully he hadn't managed to increase the time on his jutsu! 

"Mass shadow clone technique (Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu)!"

"Naruto, you idiot…" I heard Shikamaru whisper before thousands of my clones appeared in puffs of smoke from everywhere around the village as far as I could see.

They stood above rooftops, hugged off railings, stood on the dirt, and some were even sitting on stools in the ramen shop with me.

"Okay, guys! Take him down!" I ordered thousands upon thousands of my clones.

They all leapt up for their target in the center, at the same time. A glorious army made up entirely of copies of myself. It became more and more beautiful every time I used it.

Suddenly, Shikamaru yelled out a new jutsu.

"Shadow Neck Bind Technique (Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu)!"

_Those are his father's seals! _I suddenly realized.

Immediately after he had finished the seals, he crouched on one knee and stared at the moon as all of my clones froze in mid-air as a black hand snaked it's way up their bodies and held them by their throats. Almost at the same time, they all began to disappear one by one in miniature puffs of smoke.

The daughter, who had been shaking in the middle of the battlefield, also disappeared into a puff of smoke, revealing a small section of a log in her place.

Damn, Shikamaru is much stronger than I thought! 

I had been right in only one out of two assumptions about his power: he was bluffing about killing an innocent girl- the real one was probably trapped somewhere else, but unharmed. I was wrong, though, about his ability to hold his jutsu for longer than six minutes. As if he read my mind, he spoke up and said:

"Naruto, I know what you tried to pull. I can hold the Kage Mane no Jutsu for up to six hours now- just so you know," He said with a cocky tone in his voice.

_Now I know she isn't real!_ I thought to myself.

Both of my hands went into my holsters and pulled out six kunai, three in each hand.

No hostage in between us. No limits. This is where the real fighting began.

I launched all six of the kunai from my hands directly towards Shikamaru's position. I couldn't afford to be captured here before I made Jiraiya explain everything to these crazy people! Damn it… if he only told them where I was, I wouldn't be here!

I saw his legs tense up, how eyes scanned the arc of each throwing knife and how he prepared to dodge each one.

I threw another volley of six kunai and brought both of my hands back.

"Rasengan! Yaaaaah!"

In milliseconds I had given it enough time to form and thought that about how Shikamaru would be the first to see that my Rasengan was no longer just a close-ranged attack.

He would now witness that I could throw my Rasengan.

I launched it so that it flew in between the six kunai already in the air. They flew in a flying hexagon formation, just as Shikamaru was eagerly dodging my first six kunai.

His eyes opened wide in amazement as he saw the next barrage of missiles flying his way and he eagerly jumped up to avoid the floating armada of my deadly weapons.

He's jumped up and lost contact with the ground! 

I eagerly threw more kunai after him, occasionally sending a smoldering ball of chakra to force him higher into the sky. I wanted him to know that the ground was off-limits.

Now! 

I eagerly leapt up to meet him mid-air in the skies above Konoha. He jumped tall, but I could easily match him. Before I left, I turned around and said to the old chef who was still quivering behind the counter:

"Keep the change, old man. Your daughter is probably still nearby. She is not hurt."

Then I threw myself into the sky, chasing after Shikamaru who had no intent to retreat from our coming battle. He was a few feet above me, but I quickened my ascent, burning into the night sky like a firecracker. He stopped, seemingly just in front of the bright, yellow moon, and I met him there, grabbing him with both of my hands.

We were now both about half a mile above the streets of Konoha. Looking down, the houses and their tiny lights looked like fireflies caught in small jars. I saw clearly the faces on the mountain that held the faces of the past Hokages. We were pretty damn high.

"Got you, Shikamaru!"

I have to beat him before we reach the ground where he can use his shadow jutsu on me!

"Naruto! I'll kill you!" He called out in rage.

"Not before I get you first, pineapple head."

His fists came up, flailing at my face and chest in a hundred positions a second. My arms came up to block his blows. At one point I managed to blow both his arms back with my own, exposing his chest and face hidden underneath.

As I began my counterattack, throwing my knuckles at his face, my elbows into his ribs, I saw the world turn upside down. Konoha village was now right above both of our heads.

At this point I realized that we had just inverted so that we were falling headfirst.

Shikamaru loosed a few kicks at my kneecaps and groin, trying to score a hit that would weaken me. I guarded against this by folding my legs and, holding him by the collar with one hand, punched him squarely across the right jaw with the other.

"You damn fool! Naruto! Give up!" He cringed out through clenched teeth.

We were halfway down. There was a quarter of a mile before we reached the ground.

"I'm innocent, Shikamaru! I don't know what they've told you but…"

Suddenly Shikamaru slapped me across the cheek.

"You- you- you SLAPPED me? What the HELL is wrong with you?"

"Come get some, Naruto! Bitch-slap combo!"

He began a strange new taijutsu technique, flailing his arms in the air even more wildly than before, slapping me a hundred times in places I had not been able to defend.

"Shikamaru!"

I had to reply with my own jutsu.

"Uzumaki Naruto Combo (Uzumaki Naruto Rendan)!"

He was powerless to defend against what I had to show him next. I powered the chakra inside my body to give me some extra force in executing my next move.

First I kneed him in the stomach, slowing both of our falls down. He cried out in pain and his eyes rolled back in response to my attack. Then I elbowed him back down towards the ground, followed him lower, and gave him a solid uppercut to in the chest.

"U..zu…!"

I climbed back on top of him and elbowed him in the back again, went back down, and delivered another uppercut to his shoulder. He cried out in more pain, promising revenge and cursing at me.

"…ma…ki…!"

With that, I came back down and delivered my final uppercut to the abdomen and jumped off his body and came back down again, dropping my ankle on his back this time.

"…Naruto!" I finished it off by sticking both of my hands on his body, one over his chest and the other over his abdomen.

"Shikamaru, if I can't convince you, the hospital nurses will…"

I formed the same balls of grinding chakra in my hand. They were small at first.

"You've grown… stronger… Naruto!" He cried out my name in loathing respect.

"Rasengan!" I shouted in reply.

And it was as if Shikamaru's falling body suddenly became rocket-powered, falling back towards the ground at twice the speed we had both been falling. He fell through the final eighth of the mile with quick ease, yelling in rage the whole way.

I caught up to his body, quickening my fall so that I was right next to him.

That's when my luck suddenly turned around, as a huge cloud flooded over the moon.

"What the…?" I looked up to see how the light of the moon had been cloaked, casting all of us in a quick shadow. My heart skipped a beat.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide at the event. He looked up at me with his smug grin and began performing hand seals and yelled out the name of a new jutsu I had never see him use before:

"Shadow Striker!"

Suddenly the air became alive with bolts of electrified chakra shooting out from Shikamaru's body. The air became electrified ad sizzled and rattled as an uncountable number of volts coursed through the air, conducted only by the darkness from the moon's shadow. Suddenly, it seemed that the bolts had a mind of their own and all came shooting towards me, as if to intercept me in the air.

The pain that followed was unbearable at the least.

The shocks racked all of my body, burning me in some places, and forced me to lose my concentration. My arms began to flail about in the air, dropping me through the sky in a clumsy manner and at a dangerous rate. With all the electricity in my limbs, I doubted I would even be able to land on my feet properly.

I'll be killed at this rate!

We were only about one-hundred-and-fifty yards above the ground now, falling at the rate of two burning meteors. Bolts of chakra jumped across my body, racking my concentration and sizzling me alive. My feet were rapidly becoming numb.

This is not good. I have to…

Yes, do it.

Damn you, stupid fox.

Transform now, idiot! Or we'll both be killed at this rate!

"Okay!" I yelled at myself, at the voice in my head.

My hands came up and could barely perform the thirteen hand seals I needed to perform the transformation into my other form.

"NINE-TAILED NARUTO (Kyuubi no Naruto), FIRST FORM!"

The skies above began to rumble and hum with a surge of red electricity. Within a few seconds a rainstorm had begun and thunder and lightning struck the village from above.

I saw Shikamaru's eyes widen as he looked up at me.

"Wha-what's going on…?"

The blonde hair around my face suddenly took on a few more inches and blew across my back, turning jet black in color. My eyes became red and adopted the shape of a fox's eyes. My hands curled into claws, eager to swipe and destroy.

But probably the most noticeable and horrifying thing Shikamaru would have seen would've been the nine tails composed of chakra, sprouting out behind me.

The blue bolts of chakra from Shikamaru's shadow striker were suddenly neutralized by the new red bolts of chakra that now rolled around my body like large worms of electricity. The cloud over the moon also passed at the same time, bathing me in moonlight so that every detail on my face was clear.

I bet he could now even begin to see how my ears became longer and more pointed and how my small whiskers had grown a bit longer. With each flapping of my new nine tails, I could feel the winds blow violently, the rain-wash over the village and the lightning roar in worship. I prayed that I wouldn't have to invoke this jutsu, especially against a friend. If I wanted too, I could have easily killed him I this form, but I didn't choose too.

I just had to make sure he couldn't fight me for a while.

I needed him out of my way, but not dead.

"Kyuubi no Rasengan!"

The voice no longer belonged to me. It was deep and evil, borrowed from a hidden demon spirit to suit my new appearance.

"Naruto? What has become of you?"

A large red ball began to form in one of my now-larger hands. It took less than the time taken to blink an eye. I raised the ball above my head and threw it down on his falling body. It was like a bowling ball had just hit a mouse, driving him down towards the final one hundred yards of air left before the ground.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He screamed as he was driven towards the ground.

It won't kill him, don't worry kid.

You better not have hurt him too much…we had a deal remember?

Relax. Leave things to me. Damn.

My name would be the last thing out of his lips until he woke up again a few days later in the Emergency Ward at the New Konoha Hospital.

As soon as Shikamaru's body hit the ground, I felt my hands click it's fingers just once, and suddenly, the huge red ball of chakra, the Nine-Tail's Rasengan, disappeared into the air, in a cloud of sparks and chakra, freeing my opponent's body from the force of it's immense grinding power. I was grateful that the fox had kept its end of the bargain.

See?

Good. Okay, you're done here.

By the time my feet touched the ground again, my body had finished reverting back to its original shape and color. In a matter of seconds, I was Naruto again.

I approached his smoldering body. My own body was a little bit sore, but that pain was quickly fading due to the healing powers that worked on my body while I was in the other form. I knelt down and took a look at his matured face.

"You've grown, Shikamaru," I whispered to his unconscious mind.

"Stop right there!" A woman's voice cried out. It sounded familiar.

"Huh?"

I turned to see a tall woman standing on one of the rooftops.

"You interest me. I like that," Was all that female Jounin had to say to me.


	5. BK 1: Cheeky Indulgence! Yuhi Kurenai!

Chapter Five – Cheeky Indulgence! Yuhi Kurenai!  
(_Fake by: Toshiro Masuda_)

_Yuhi-sensei?_

I looked up at her with steely eyes. There was no doubt about it being her- it looked as if she hadn't changed a bit in the five years I hadn't seen her. Even age hadn't been able to alter her. Only a few unspecific things about her had changed, but it was definitely her.

"Yuhi-sensei."

"Relax, Naruto. I didn't come here to fight you…" She tried to assure me.

She spoke with a melodic quality, her voice ringing in the crisp night air like a spirit from beyond. She wore her usual bandage-looking dress. It had the same provocative skirt that ended just somewhere at the middle of her two thighs, at which she wore real bandages in the place of leg stockings. Between her long red sleeves, her large, womanly breasts were as easy to see as ever, held to her chest by only the fishnet top that supported them.

"Team Eight's Leader? What would you want with me, if not to avenge Kiba?"

I gave up trying to plea my innocence with her. Two of my friends had already attacked me with stubborn resolve, I wasn't about to try and talk a Jounin out of it if she had already decided to arrest me. If the worse came, I figured I just try and run.

She dipped her head in respect at the mention of Kiba's name. I noticed at once how her already long, brunette hair had grown, reaching to round, shapely curves behind her at the top of her legs. She stood with grace and discipline, gazing at me before she spoke again:

"After having watched you and Shikamaru, I have to admit I'm a little intimidated of your powers now, Naruto-kun. I wonder what happened to you during your absence."

She was humoring me and we both knew it. She continued to talk, but in a different tone.

"Do you realize that because of your crimes, you and that pervert-sensei of yours are the two most wanted criminals in Konoha? As a Jounin, I ought to report you…"

"But?" I asked her, noticing the reluctance in her body language.

"But, like I said, you interest me."

"Interest you? How?"

She remained silent, staring at me with expectant (hungry?) eyes.

"Look, Yuhi-sensei. Would you give me the chance to explain my case to you?"

"Good idea. Let's do that, Naruto-kun," She spoke as if she wasn't listening to what I was saying. It seemed like all she was interested in doing was studying me.

Her eyes seemed to drift right through me, caught between daydreaming and reality.

"Fine. But we can't talk here," I warned her, eager to leave the openness of the streets incase other Jounin, or worse, ANBU, would find me and try to take me with them.

"Do you know where I live?"

"Yes…" I muttered unconfidently, faintly remembering the apartment block I used to see Hinata, Kiba and Shino gathering at whenever they said they were waiting for their sensei to come out on a mission with them. Like Kakashi, she was apparently always late.

"Good," She replied, "If you want me to listen to you try to prove yourself, I'll be waiting there. Meet me there in five minutes. That should be plenty of time for you to take Shikamaru back to his parent's house just down the street from here."

Shikamaru hadn't moved. That was good for me.

I nodded to her and she did the same, remaining for a second more to gaze at me with a strange expression in her eyes, before leaving for her home.

I picked up Shikamaru's body and promptly took him to his house, knocking at the door and leaving him there to be found. I wasted no time finding the apartment I suspected belonged to Kurenai. Because she lived on one of the higher levels of the block, I jumped onto her balcony from a nearby rooftop and tapped on the glass door.

At first there was no response.

Then she came to the door and slid it open, not surprised at all that I had chosen the stealthier entry as opposed to her front door.

"You took your time."

"Well you live a bit away from the ramen shop, you've got to admit."

I stepped into her home for the first time. It was a strange experience stepping into this older woman's apartment, not knowing what to expect. I cursed myself for not properly thinking through if whether or not this was a trap she had staged or not.

We were both in her living room, which was richly furnished and well decorated. To the right was what seemed to be a small kitchenette and to the left, the corridors leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms, I presumed. It was a cozy place, and very classy.

"Would you like a drink, Naruto? Sake?" She asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Sure…" I said dubiously. If she tried to poison me, I'd just have to rely on the fox to save me. At this point I was relying on my raw instincts to survive.

I took a seat on an expensive looking, tiger-skin couch in the center of her living room, waiting for her to come back. The seat was warm and soft, begging me to sleep on it. The small fireplace in front of me seemed to insist the same thing.

"Now- where to begin?" She wondered.

"I'll start. How did you know where I was?"

She thought about the question for a second and then replied, "It started out when I saw Hinata this afternoon at the team meeting. Don't worry, she didn't betray you or anything- but I'm her team leader, right? I should be able to read them like books."

_Good,_ I thought to myself, _Hinata's still on my side._

"It was obvious to me that she always had feelings for you and it appears to me that five years of separation hasn't changed that at all. At the meeting she seemed more agitated than usual, asking me more about what the other Jounin were planning to do to intensify their search for you and stuff like that. She was always quiet, but at that meeting she seemed so unusually interested in what the Hokage was storing for you. Now, it was obvious to me that she was worried to you- but why? I asked myself. Unless…"

She paused for dramatic effect, gently pointing her finger to the ceiling as if she had figured something out, while bringing the sake pourer and two cups with her to the living room couch and taking a seat opposite me on the other side.

"Unless what?" I asked after she set my cup in front of me and filled it with wine.

"Unless you were closer to us than anyone else thought- unless you were already in the village. At that meeting I intended to discuss what you had done to Kiba- yes, we all knew it was you, not that you made an effort to hide it, anyway. But before I saw Hinata acting the way she did, I had assumed that you were camped out in the forest somewhere outside the walls. But, it seemed, you had the balls to just walk back in like you never left. Makes me wonder how you snuck past the gate guards."

I drank some of the wine, hesitant at first, but found nothing wrong with it. I looked at her over the edge of the warm cup, not letting my eyes wander far from her own.

"Anyway, I immediately told Asuma-sensei what my suspicions were and he alerted his team to the possibility of your presence. Shikamaru, it seemed, was the first to figure out were you were. He told no one that he predicted you would be eating at the ramen shop during your first night back in Konoha, but I kind of caught his idea after you two started fighting. I came just in time to see a large red ball of chakra grind him into the ground and then suddenly disappear. I don't know how you did it, but you defeated him."

She had answered my question, but she still puzzled me. She didn't seem to be fazed at all by the reality of it: me, the missing-nin, beating up one of her colleague's ninja.

She took a small sip from her own cup.

"Okay, next question: How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Relax, Naruto, if I wanted to detain you, I would have done it back then and with more people, back when you were still fighting Shikamaru. You don't have to be so apprehensive with me… look, is it this weapon's holder? I'll take it off then."

She unclasped her kunai holders and placed them on the table in front. It was a seductive action and it was hard to resist watching her do it, but I tried to focus on business.

"You've never had any interest in me before, Yuhi-sensei. Why now?"

"Firstly, my names Kurenai, like the color, not _Yuhi-sensei_, and secondly…"

She smiled at me enigmatically before finishing her sentence.

"Because you've grown, Naruto-kun."

"Grown?"

I was still trying to figure exactly what she meant when she clawed closer towards me on the couch until there was only about a foot between our legs. She brought her face closer to mine and mumbled dreamily, like a pet owner admiring her puppy.

"Look at you: you've grown taller, _larger_. Your hair is different. Even your eyes are different. You've actually grown, if I may say so, into a near-splitting image of the Fourth. Your peers probably haven't noticed it yet, but that's because they weren't alive when he was around. But I can see it and so would the other Jounin if they saw you."

"Really…?" I asked, genuinely interested in her comparison. I sipped some sake.

"I have to say: You have grown into a handsome man, Naruto. An _attractive _man."

I blew the sake right out of my mouth like a fire hose. "What?"

"You heard me."

And she placed her hand on my thigh and stared deeper into my eyes.

"I want you, Naruto. Give me what I want and I could help you out a little…"

"You don't honestly mean…?"

I could feel my face burning. I wasn't sure if it was the effect of the alcohol or not. The situation truly had turned into something very weird, but ultimately not repulsive. I considered my options, eager to hear just what this woman's proposition was.

"Come to bed with me tonight… and I'll tell everyone that I've already disposed of you. You can hide here in my place with me until your name is taken off the book. It's simple," She purred seductively, gently tightening the squeeze on my leg.

_This situation has gone from crazy to mind-blowingly insane. _

_Do it! Do it! Do it!_

_Shut up, damn fox. Why do you always stick your nose in my business?_

She brought her red, glossy lips to mine and pushed me backwards into the couch, not letting my lips go. She held me down gently, but I couldn't bring myself to resist.

Her perfume drove me crazy.

"I- I think I'll need some time to think about this," I gasped as I finally found the strength to push away from her deep, sensual kiss.

"I was still a Genin when the Fourth was still in charge around here. I wasn't the only young girl that had a major crush on that guy… it's like he's come back…"

"Yu-yu-yuhi-sensei!" I saw her lips coming to swoop back down on my face.

"…Through you!" And she kissed me again, eating hungrily at my mouth like a lioness.

I brought my hand around her back and tried to pull her off by the dress. That turned out to be a mistake when I accidentally unclasped the one part that seemed to keep her dress tight over her shoulders. With a sickening _click _noise, I saw her clothes loosen around her body and then ultimately fall off her like a discarded skin.

She was left with her fishnet top and a pair of crimson panties that covered her lower section. She stopped kissing for a second to look at me with a smile and say:

"Wow… you seem a bit experienced, Naruto-kun. Why don't you take off your shirt?"

"Yuhi-sensei," I huffed, "This is all a bit new to me and I think we should take some-"

"Yes! Let's do it! Let's make love!" She cried out ecstatically.

"Th-that's not what I said!"

I looked up at the clock: it was fifteen minutes until midnight. I had no idea that the time had flown by so fast. I had to do something important at midnight… but I couldn't remember what it was exactly.

It was something I really needed to do...

I was still underneath her, so I tried my best to push her off of my body. I had no idea her fishnet, ninja uniform was so weak, as I heard a _rip _noise ring out and, next thing I knew, there was a massive gash across the front side of her top.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that… I just…"

"Yes! Rip them off me, you beast!"

_Oh my god._

I had no chance trying to defend myself against a kunoichi so determined. I had to escape. I rolled to my side, falling through her arms and off the couch, onto an exquisite carpet on the floor. It was soft and made my landing comfortable and welcome.

"Naruto-kun! Where are you going?"

"I've got to go to the bathroom! Give me a second!"

I got up straight away and bolted for the corridors that led to the personal rooms. As soon as I turned the corner I saw the tigress Jounin standing right in front of me, her two hands held against the walls like she was blocking me from going further.

"Good choice," She said to me, "This is where the bedrooms are. Rrrr!"

I turned my head and looked at the couch in surprise. She was no longer there.

_How did she do that? God, she's fast!_

I saw her put her hands on the bottom of her fishnet shirt and prepare to roll it off her body. I turned away immediately and ran towards the door.

"Don't do that, Naruto-kun," She chided from her sitting position, as this time she had made it to the couch again without me detecting her.

She had already pulled off enough to expose her tight, sculpted midsection.

"How did you get back there so fast without me seeing you?"

I pulled the knob on the door and immediately, it disappeared.

"What the hell?" I cried out, as the door I saw rapidly vanished and turned into a part of the wall.

"It's Genjutsu: The Two Lovers That Are Bound Together By Destiny Forever Technique. It won't allow you to leave me here alone until you've given me what I want. I've been developing it ever since the Fourth disappeared during that battle…"

I knew it. She had actually managed to convince herself that the Fourth hadn't died at the battle of Konoha, but had only disappeared. Now she saw me as this guy come back to answer her puppy-love fantasies. This is crazy.

And how the hell was I going to get out of here?

She slipped her top off, exposing her two breasts that were now only just covered by her long, dark hair. The only things that were left on her body now were the crimson, lacy panties and the bandages around her thighs.

"Yuhi-sensei…"

"It's Kurenai!" She corrected, staring at me with starry eyes.

_God, for an adult, she sure knows how to revert back to a teenage kid._

"Kurenai. I'm flattered, but I don't honestly see how anything good can come out of me sleeping with you. For now, I think it'd be cool if you keep pretending you never saw me and maybe after I find that stupid pervert-sensei so that he can tell everyone what really happened, then I'll think about meeting you again and…"

Her eyes went wide and when she spoke, I could tell she hadn't been listening to a word I had been saying.

"You do know that Jiraiya has been missing for five years now? He's a missing-nin."

"Yeah, but he's the only one that can prove to everyone that I'm innocent!"

"Hmm, years ago, before you left the village, I remember how that guy and Tsunade had gotten into some sort of argument before he disappeared."

"Really?"

"Anyway! That doesn't matter! Back to the loving!" She giggled.

I turned around in horror, afraid of what she was going to do next.

She was busy performing hand-seals…

I started to sweat- her next technique looked powerful and unpredictable.

"Kurenai…?"

"Mystic Genjutsu: Tree-Bind Death (Magen: Jubaku satsu)!"

And suddenly, as soon as she had ended the seals, something that looked like tree roots broke through the floor and snaked around my ankles. I wasn't even able to budge an inch as a miniature tree grew out of the floor in a similar way, right behind me.

When I looked up at the ceiling, up at the branches of this tree, I suddenly saw Kurenai's half naked body sitting on the branch, staring down at me with murderous intent.

I jumped in surprise and tried even harder to struggle free.

"It's no use, Naruto-kun, you're mine now…"

"Help!" I screamed out in surprise.

Suddenly a voice came from behind the wall, where I suspected the real door was hidden from my mind. It belonged to a young girl…

"Hello, Yuhi-sensei? Are you alright?"

It was Hinata.

Kurenai and I looked at each other, equal surprise on both of our faces. We hadn't expected her to arrive so close to midnight.

"Yes! I'm okay, Hinata. What's wrong at this time of night?"

"I, well, wanted to talk to you about Kiba. The doctors at the hospital called me just now and said that something serious has happened. They want you to go see him now. They said they tried to call you an hour ago, but you weren't home. When I tried, you didn't answer either, so I decided to come visit and see what was wrong after the hospital called me to get you again. So I was wondering, if you're not busy… could you please…"

"Ki-Kiba? Err… right! I'll be there straight away!" Kurenai yelled back.

"Great, I'll wait outside here for you so that we can go together, sensei," Came the reply.

"I'll just get dressed, give me five minutes!" She called back.

_Phew. _I sighed as Hinata unwittingly saved me from something regrettable.

"You're lucky tonight, Naruto-kun! But I'll get you! You and I have unfinished business!"

Suddenly the illusion disappeared. In a puff of smoke, there was no longer any roots over my ankles, no tree sprouted behind me, and a door where I thought it should be.

"Goodbye, Kurenai. I'm sure we'll meet again."

I looked at the clock. It was now ten minutes till midnight. Unbelievable, I thought to myself, how she had managed to stretch five minutes into what felt like an eternity.

I stepped up to the balcony door through which I had entered. It also seemed to change position as the conventional door had during the illusion. As I prepared to jump out of her home, she said something to me that didn't leave a doubt in my mind that it was true.

"We will meet again, Naruto. I promise you."

I didn't turn around. I just jumped right through and left.

I finally remembered what it was I had to do in the last few minutes that had passed.

I had a date with destiny. I had to go see Hinata.

I jumped over the roofs and ran through whatever streets I could without getting spotted, and ended up at the Hyuuga manor in the other side of Konoha.

I scaled the walls and popped into her window and waited where I had last seen her and promised to meet her again. I was hoping that her trip to the hospital with Kurenai wouldn't take her too long.

I checked the clock on her wall.

It said: twelve-fifty-nine. One minute until midnight.

Then, suddenly, I heard a noise.

"Ow! Ow-wow-wow!"

I turned around to see a girl at the entrance to the room tripping over a handful of spiked caltrops on the floor. What the caltrops were doing there, I gave up trying to figure out.

I stepped out of the shadows just as Hinata had picked herself up off the floor.

"Hinata."

"Na-Naruto? You came back…"

"Yes. Well, we _did _have unfinished business…" I replied to her.

Hinata giggled to herself.

"Can I get you something to eat?"

"No, but a bed would be just fine…"

"Okay."

"But there's so many rooms in this big house, Naruto-kun, you don't mind if we sleep in the same room?"

"No, I don't mind, Hinata-san."

Our conversation became scarce and sleepy, as we both had had a huge day.

We came up to her bedroom. I didn't bother to look around, I skydived right for the couch near the entrance to her room.

I lied down on it hard, trying to fight off my heavy eyelids.

"Goodnight, Hinata."

"Goodnight, Naruto…"

We were quiet for ten whole seconds, and then:

"Err, Naruto…?"

"Hm?"

"You don't mind if you come into this bed with me… It's kind of cold and…"

I didn't let her finish. I picked myself up and went underneath the covers until I was on the opposite side of her huge bed. I wrapped my arm around her belly.

"Better?"

"A lot better."

"By the way… how's Kiba doing?" I murmured sleepily.

"I actually just came back from the hospital with sensei! They told us that his condition dropped, but suddenly improved again. He'll be fine in a few days, so it was a false alarm, I guess. Rock Lee was there with us. Poor guy- he must feel pretty frustrated to see Kiba lying there like that, reminding him of what he was like when he was back in hospital five years ago. He wasn't just frustrated… _he seemed mad, even._"

_Argh… why is Hinata so talkative at this time of night? I'm exhausted._

I turned over and kissed her on her lips before she could say anything else. She responded by holding me closer over her body, our hands playing over each other's smooth bodies.

Suffice to say, she didn't have much to say after that.

I won't tell any of you what happened after that. But let's just say we had a good night's rest after all that had happened. I felt like I slept for an eternity, because by the time I woke up my body felt all rested and ready to go. I was in fighting shape, once more.

And damn, I would need it, judging by the next encounter I was going to have…


	6. BK 1: Precision Strike! Rock Lee!

**A/N: **Before this chapter takes off, I'd love to take this moment to express a great deal of gratitude to the people who have reviewed the story so far. I hope **ShinobiFighter101 **won't mind me kissing his butt, but I've noticed he's been a real loyal and encouraging reader/reviewer- so kudos to you, man! Another kind reviewer, **Djazgu **is his name, managed to express _exactly _how I wanted this story to be presented to you, the readers. So thanks for the kind words, dude! Okay, where was this story…

Now, Naruto has only been in Konoha for a few nights and he's already beginning to reach a new level of recognition and fame (infamy?). As a result, from here on in, his fight scenes will become more heart-stoppingly intense and his romance scenes will add a whole new meaning to the word: '_passion'. _Keep reading! It gets better!

Sorry for the delays and without anymore, I present to you…

* * *

Chapter Six – Precision Strike! Rock Lee!  
(_Need To Be Strong__by: Toshiro Masuda_)

When I woke up in Hinata's room, the next morning, Hinata was no longer there. When it had occurred to me that I had slept through all the next morning and into the late afternoon, I got some idea of just how exhausted I was feeling after having received no solid rest after arriving at Konoha. I had no idea how much trouble coming back would be. When I asked myself if it could get any worse, I noticed something strange.

Since I had awoken, I had been waiting for Hinata to come back. I looked around the room for any notes she may have left me, but I found none. When I realized that the skies above were already beginning to darken and that there was still no sign of Hinata, I began to worry. I promptly got dressed and left my room. That's when I noticed the mailbox.

A long, blue wisp of angelic hair was dangling in the breeze, one of its ends taped to an envelope that hung inside the small, metal box. It was undoubtedly Hinata's hair.

When I pulled out the envelope I noticed that it was blank all over, except for the long strands of hair that were attached too it. I opened the suspicious letter and read what it had to say inside. I had an awful feeling, as letters always seemed to bring me bad luck I had recently noticed. I gazed upon the words with anxious and then angry eyes.

* * *

She is alive.

Come to the tower in the Forest of Death if you want to see her again.

* * *

The letter didn't say much, but it told me enough. I had to rescue Hinata.

I crumpled the piece of paper into a tight ball and threw it down on the ground, at the same time noticing a newspaper that had been discarded in the dirt. The headline read: '**Super- Dangerous** **Missing-Nin, Naruto, Back In Konoha! Two In Hospital!**'

I was becoming more and more pissed off at this village.

The Forest of Death wasn't really as bad as it's name sounded. It was a training ground built outside the village walls and was the site of my Chuunin exam, years ago. It was an hour's hike from the village and I would be walking to get there in the dark. The tower itself was huge as far as most towers go, spiraling up at some dizzying height people could not dare to measure. I had only ever seen the ground floor though, so I had no idea what was housed in the floors above.

When I did finally arrive there, stalking cautiously into the tower, I was surprised to find the same stone arena where I had fought Kiba many years ago. Little had changed- just a few wire dangling all over the walls as if they were abandoned electronics.

And that, my friends, was when the party really started.

* * *

"Ah, Naruto, you've finally come!" A yell echoed against the dark, dimly lit room.

Now I really could not recall how I had got here, face to face with one of Konoha's greatest Taijutsu experts. He looked at me with confident eyes and I saw determination burning in them. I had hoped it would not have turned out like this but I somehow knew it would be inevitable. I'd have to fight for the people I love.

"You don't have to do this…" I replied quietly, then I paused to gain breath and tried not to look worried as I ordered him to, "Let the girl go."

"But I do, Naruto! But I do! I'm eager to see how much more powerful you've become!" He laughed manically. "I want to see how much powerful _I've _becometoo!"

The kidnapper stood on an observation platform that was raised all around the sides of the room. The very same floor the Jounin and my teammates had been watching my past duel from, back in the exams.

He seemed excited and bloodthirsty. I hadn't seen him this charged up since the Chuunin exams. He was so eager to brush with death to win so long ago. How much would he be dying to win now? I wondered. The lamplights' flames around the room wavered angrily.

"Humph," I conceded, " But what does Hinata have to do with this exactly?"

The bastard had tied my girl up and now had her suspended from one of the raised, stone fingers of the crumbling rock guardian that had been carved into the wall. Years ago it had looked magnificent and pristine, now it was just an ageing shadow of it's former self.

I tried to look as close as I could at Hinata's face, trying to make out her eyes beneath her fallen hair. Her head bobbed up in alarm when I shouted her name to her captor. I could see her jerking around, and trying to scream, but it was no use. As well as being tied down, she was also gagged. I noticed that she was still dressed in her pajamas.

I also noticed something else strange. Some sort of projection screen, or something similar, was inconspicuously hung up behind Hinata's swinging body.

"She's pretty, Naruto. I have to agree with your tastes. I stole her last night… well, actually, no; I can't have all the credit…" the sinister, young man replied.

Suddenly, a girl stepped from behind the shadows. She stood by the other end of the rope that was keeping Hinata in the air. It was tied down with a metal ring in the wall, and she now held this important, life-saving string in her hands.

I immediately recognized her, beneath her long, free-flowing brunette hair. She had the same tight, sleeveless top and loose pants that she had always worn.

"TenTen? You helped him…?" I asked and I could hear the pain in my own voice.

She remained silent. A stern, expressionless look stared back at me.

"Naruto-kun," she muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

"That's right, Naruto. TenTen and I were outside the window as the two of you played with each other's bodies last night. From the sounds Hinata was making, you must've had some fun, eh? I knew that stupid, foolish bitch was harboring you the moment I saw her at the hospital last night. I asked TenTen to come with me and we took her, knowing full well you would come to her rescue- like the pathetic knight in shining armor you've set yourself up to believe. Didn't you recognize her handwriting on the letter?"

She wrote that letter… 

"You kidnapped her _last night_?" I asked, failing to hide my horror.

"Yes, and after that, TenTen here injected you with a toxin that would take you days longer to wake up. Looks like you came through it a bit early though."

I looked at TenTen again. She stood on an elevated platform, protected by a handrail. She inched up closer towards the edge to look down on me standing at the bottom.

"Bitch! When I get my hands on you…!" I began to mutter.

"Don't be so rude, Naruto, I needed the extra time to spice up our old arena! Although you came a bit earlier than I expected, I had just finished the new adjustments."

I knew that the demon inside me had something to do with my quick recovery.

I looked around. "What do you mean? There's nothing different!"

A large, unused screen behind Hinata and some strange wires…

I looked at Hinata. She had been here in his clutches since last night. I felt my rage building underneath my tongue, underneath my knuckles.

"Naruto, I've planted hidden bombs all over this entire tower. This room, and everything else within this abandoned tower, is rigged to blow up twenty minutes after I push this small red button," He smiled that insane smile that only insane people do.

I saw him raise his arm to reveal a small remote control in his palm. It only had two big buttons on it- a red one and a blue one.

"I said you could _see_ her alive again, but I didn't say you could _leave,_ Naruto-kun."

I paused to understand what he had just said.

"Are you **completely** out of your f-g mind? What the hell has happened to you over the years? You've become insane!" I yelled at him.

"Shut-up, Naruto! Don't pretend you care about what I've gone through! It's come down to this: you have to fight me," He commanded, pointing to his chest, then pointing at Hinata, high above the both of us, " Or your girlfriend can watch me make you cry!"

He brought the small remote control up and shot me an awful, threatening glare.

"So it's come down to this?" I gritted my teeth.

"It has. Time to die, Naruto-kun!" He yelled out, preparing to jump down to meet me.

But before he did that, he pressed the red button.

And then he threw the remote control to the ground, shattering it into a hundred pieces. The big electronic, projector screen I had seen hanging behind Hinata earlier suddenly came to life. Displayed on it was a giant digital clock- a countdown timer, to be exact.

"We have twenty minutes left to live! Let's make them special!" He cried out jubilantly.

"I'll kill you, Rock Lee! I'll kill you for what you did to Hinata!"

I looked at the giant clock, Hinata dangling like a fly in between the huge digits. The giant timer read: _19:59 Min Remaining. _And it suddenly became a fight against time.

And so one of the biggest battles of my life had begun.

* * *

At that moment, I couldn't help but remember the headlines I had seen on the newspapers all over Konoha that day…'Insane Genin Wreaking Havoc' 

'_Escaped Nin On The Loose! Hokage Has No Comment!'_

'_Two In Hospital After Vicious Criminal Attacks Konoha!'_

Then I thought about what they would put after this day was over.

'_Third In Hospital' _or, and I smiled inside at this one:

'_Rock Lee Found Dead.'_

* * *

As soon as he had landed, he charged up at me like a bull, running like fire, his arms flailing at his sides. He screamed as he went, threatening to tear me into pieces.

"F-k you, Lee!" I cried, as I tensed my body and leaned back to prepare a response for his coming attack. I could not predict what it was until it came.

He bent low to the ground during his crazy charge and yelled out, "Leaf Gale (Konoha Reppu)!"

I watched as he began scooping great amounts of air with swinging, crazily sweeping feet, meaning to tear my ankles right from where I was standing. He built up a great a breeze with his kicking legs alone, surprising me at once with the amount of physical strength he had developed over the time we had been apart.

"I'm like a meat saw, Naruto! I'll eat you whole!"

I made a quick step to my left side and missed the low, spinning boy, who resembled a human-sized shuriken spinning close to the ground, by mere inches. Immediately, I charged up a Rasengan and threw it towards him with all my might.

To my surprise, as soon as my ball of chakra had come within a yard of his body, it was blown clean off and deflected, sending my Rasengan into a nearby wall. The speed with which he was spinning was so great that it had actually managed to blow my attack away!

"New dog! Old tricks!" I heard him yell in the eye of the personal storm he was brewing.

"How the F-K?" I swore at him.

"You got to have some new moves, Naruto, if you want to stand a chance. Check out this new taijutsu I created as an example: **Burning** Leaf Firestorm!"

And with that, Rock Lee's spinning kicks became so much more intensely faster, that his entire body began to glow an eerie red. Soon, small wisps of smoke began to plume up from his trousers. It was almost as if…

"I'm on fire, baby!" Lee suddenly cried out.

Apparently, he also meant to be taken literally.

His spinning became so much more faster that his legs were actually beginning to ignite and soon, it wasn't hard to see the flames starting to lap around his legs as they spun around at dizzying speeds. The localized gale he had created turned into a fury of jumping flames- a great firestorm, as he had warned.

He sped up towards me, still spinning at an impossible rate.

He must have put his body through some damn incredible training, for him to be able to bring that shit on, let alone sustain it for this long. The flames are incredible!

And clearly he was very proud of his new 'Burning Leaf' flames.

I could feel him closer than he actually was- that was because of the fiery heat that radiated outwards from his body, first dipping me in a searing heat, then engulfing me in a sun-hot inferno. I turned around and saw the red-hot heat waves of the sun surround me, before he was only a few feet away from knocking me solidly in the face with his boot. I took the moment to jump up and over him this time, feeling my clothes heat up to an absurd amount.

When I came down, I saw small patches where my top had been burnt right through. Thankfully, the fox lent me some skin protection from the burns, but I knew I wouldn't be able to depend on it forever.

To buy time to think, I molded three Rasengan spheres, and chucked all of them at the spinning firestorm and watched as they all dissipated under the great swirling heat of Lee's new attack.

I took his standing-still time as a chance to evade and put some distance between the both of us to buy me time to think. I checked the giant timer: _13:34 Min. Remaining._

I've got to find a way to penetrate the great storm he's built all around himself. Well, they say that the calmest place during a tornado is in the eye of the storm, right?

I looked up and saw the answer to my problems. Directly above Lee's spinning body, there seemed to be a small pipe made of the flames that licked around his body.

That must be the eye of Lee's storm. If I can find a way to get into it and pass through it down towards Lee, I can beat him!

I jumped up onto the observation deck behind me, the same place Lee had been standing on previously. I would need a great distance to jump higher than the flames, up and into the small safe hole over his head.

"Running away, you **SPINELESS **coward?" He replied to my retreat.

"No- I'm coming in for a closer look, a-e!" I called back to him.

Then I jumped, high up towards the ceiling. Amazingly, the room seemed to be almost as high as the cliffs in Konoha, because at once I remembered my fight with Shikamaru and the familiar feeling of flying was definitely there.

I steered my body towards the center of the great spirally shaped flame walls, and dove into it like a diver, hands outstretched in front.

Lee noticed my strategy too late and looked up in time to see me grabbing him by both of his shoulders and then landing on both of my feet right in front of him. With my forward momentum, I managed to pick him up and hurl him out of his own fiery barrier.

He passed through the walls of flame he himself had made by cutting the air incredibly. As he broke through each line, he cried in searing pain and cursed words of revenge. I stood and waited inside the rolling flames until they died down around me.

After Lee had passed through the flames, his burning body hit the floor ahead of me, skidding along it for a small time and then stopping in a great flurry of smoke and dirt. Soon afterward I saw him cough and then pick himself up off the floor.

He turned around and faced me.

"That wasn't so special Naruto! You'll have to do better!" He cried angrily.

I watched him solidly, eager to see what he would have next. I'd be a fool to think a little throw like that would be enough to actually slow him down.

"Leaf GreatWhirlwind (Leaf Daisenpu)!" He announced.

It was a familiar move: I saw Lee start to perform his standing, as opposed to crouching, spinning kicks. It looked exactly the same as the 'Leaf Gale', except this time he stood on one foot. Though, this time, he decided to kick things up a notch without asking first.

"**BURNING **Leaf Great Whirlwind!"

And again, his kicks became so much more infinitely faster that his legs caught fire.

At first, I thought it'd be the same deal as his last attack. His legs would become so fast with every sweep that all he'd do was create walls of flame. This time, I was very wrong. Apparently, crouching and standing had two different effects on the flames from his feet entirely: While crouching, he could create centric walls of fire.

While standing, he could throw fireballs.

With each fearsome, downward swoop of his long, powerful legs, I heard the fire's roar grow louder and more defined. Soon, small spits of fire began to run out from the trail of kick until the spits became larger and formed fireballs the size of tennis balls.

Before I knew it, his legs were catapulting great balls of fire at me!

I ducked down and sidestepped whatever I could, but his kicks were becoming faster and faster, and soon the rate at which he launched fireballs would be fast enough to overcome me. Soon, his ego had returned to haunt me.

"Can't handle the heat, can you, Naruto? This is me laughing at all those people who said I'd never become a great ninja because I can't mold chakra! Well? Look at what I can do now! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" He cried, with every fireball, laughing as he did in between.

I turned around and saw TenTen, standing at her balcony, watching the battle unfold. Occasionally, she would duck down in response to the explosion of a fireball against a nearby wall. I was more worried about the rope next to her catching fire and weakening.

The giant timer read: 06:19 Min. Remaining.

I needed an idea, fast. Suddenly, I began performing the seals needed and:

"Mass Shadow Clone Technique (Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)!"

Hundreds of my clones formed once more and were draped over every nook and cranny of the humongous room. Immediately after they had appeared though, they had already begun disappearing in puffs of smoke due to Lee's fireballs. If they all stood still, there'd been no question that Lee's flames would eat them all eventually. If we were to charge at the same time, who knew whether Lee could take them all out on his own at closer range?

No, I had another idea.

"Spiraling Sphere Barrage!" I called out again.

It was as if all the clones in the room had understood my order at the same time. Everyone that was Naruto nodded their heads and began forming Rasengan after Rasengan. As they all molded in their hands, the room suddenly became bright with chakra. When everyone was ready, all the balls were released at the same time.

It was like watching the world end: the great, bright balls of chakra came down on Lee at the same time and from all directions.

At first, he tried as best as he could to dodge them, then when he realized he could not, he tried hard to increase his spinning speed in an effort to deflect most of the Rasengan spheres. Some were being deflected, but soon that strategy had also reached its end and he was overcome by the might of one of my new jutsu.

"Suck my balls, Lee."

"Argh!" He cried out in horrified surprise.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

But it still wasn't over.

Suddenly, clumps of the clones began to disappear, but it wasn't because they were being struck. It was because I was using the chakra needed to power their bodies to mold the final Rasengan. It grew fatter and larger, until it was nearly as large as the one I had defeated Shikamaru with- nearly as large as my own standing body, except it was blue.

"This is for Hinata, you dirty little f-k!"

Then, from out of the sky, I plunged through the air and body-dropped my biggest, bluest Rasengan, directly onto his already-battered body as it laid still and injured amongst a hundred tiny Rasengan-craters.

"No, Naruto! No! F-K YOU, NARUTO! F-K YOU TO HELL, B-H! AHHH!"

BOOM! BANG!

"SUCK IT, LEE! SUCK-IT-GOOD!"

"AHHH!"

By the time the ball had dissipated, the timer said: 02:17 Min. Remaining.

When the smoke cleared, I strained my ears, but didn't expect to hear anything. I got up and began walking to the outer circle of the crater and then…

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, NARUTO!"

I turned around and Lee, his face puckered with small craters and trails of blood, already a yard away from me, lifting his long legs up.

"Leaf Hurricane (Konoha Senpu)!"

His foot connected and I felt the awesome, painful blow drive me into the air, bordering me on unconscious and buckling in pain. Then he said:

"**Burning** Leaf Lava Burst!"

And as he continued to kick me higher towards the ceiling in mid-air, the legs took on the same fiery appearance and I could feel the tongues of heat whipping into my back with every kick he made. Despite the fox's healing powers working overtime to protect my most sensitive parts, I could feel the burns becoming deeper and more numbing with every blow. The pain that racked my body then would've been impossible to survive again and again- but I did so.

Suddenly, there was a large crack: it was the ceiling above giving way to the force of my body as Lee kicked me through it with great power. Soon, we were crashing through floor after floor, going directly upwards- and I was Lee's personal battering ram.

He continued to juggle me for a few more kicks, as my world became darker and darker until…

I caught a glimpse of Hinata in my mind.

01:30 Min. Remaining.

I bit my lip and forced my eyes shut and remembered what she had told me while she was treating my injuries and how I had felt her body last night.

01:22 Min. Remaining.

The ways we had connected and how we had made love.

1:04 Min. Remaining.

How she said she had always believed in me and my abilities…

CRACK!

Suddenly we broke through the roof of the tower! I felt the moonlight kiss my skin and saw the sleeping forest all around us, full of monsters and memories…

Okay!

It's about time, kid!

"**NINE-TAILED NARUTO (Kyuubi no Naruto), FIRST FORM**!"

Then, there was an explosion mid-air, as Lee's foot collided with my raw power.

"**I'LL… GET… YOU!"** I cried.

I struggled to control the demon fox's chakra, to keep it confined and on my side. It was difficult because I could feel the fox's rage come out too and mix in with my own.

We both landed together on the roof. I felt the red chakra coursing through my system.

We stared at each other for a second, the great, gaping hole to the floors underneath in between us, like some animals' mouth waiting to return us back down.

59 Seconds.

Lee was momentarily stunned, staring at my new form: the tails that flew out and around my body, the awesome red glow that my body made.

"Naruto, you've changed…" He gasped in amazed terror.

We paused for a few moments, staring each other down.

"I'm going to punish you," I said calmly.

Then his face twisted again in anger.

He quickly snapped out of his awe and yelled:

"Gates released! **REVERSE LOTUS** **(Ura Renge)**!"

HERE COMES THE FLYING FOX!

He latched onto my body and I held onto his. Both of us spun together, held close to each other at unworldly speeds, gaining enough velocity to knock any one of us out cold.

But the rage of the demon kept me centered. Lee had gambled all of his chips by opening the celestial limiter gates inside his chakra system, so it was close to assume that he wasn't about to black out on this fight either.

34 Seconds.

Both of us finally began to fall downwards and dropped through the gigantic hole we had made in the roof of the tower. We soon began to plummet, headfirst, to the ground, either one of us very likely to die. The tower seemed a lot shorter on the way down, but damn, it was still pretty huge as most towers go.

29 Seconds.

He held on to me tighter. The flames continued to build up, as we fell through floor after floor of the great tower. Soon, the sight of the ground floor was clear beneath us, and I saw the darkness open up to engulf us.

28 Seconds.

If I hadn't transformed there was no way I'd be able to remain conscious through the speeds we were being thrown through, let alone barely survive the impact. Lee had his limiters released to support him, but they were as unreliable as a demon fox.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The Fox inside me cried out of it's own accord.

Suddenly, the clones returned, though this time, all of them seemed to blaze red, although not as much as I was glowing. All of them went to work, forming a long, human tower underneath Lee and I, each individual clone stretching his hand high up into the air above them and tensing their strong, taut bodies.

Such a useless technique, what are you planning to do now, stupid fox?

POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF!

And all the clones began to disappear one by one as Lee and I crashed into them, crushing them all into the ground. Gradually I noticed that our fall was becoming slightly slower and slower with each puffy disappearance of the clones.

Then it hit me: the fox was summoning the clones to slow down our fall.

It would rather both of us lived, than both of us died.

POOF! POOF!

25 Seconds.

POOF! POOF! POOF!

21 Seconds.

The rate of our fall was just taking too long to absorb as tens of hundreds of clones disappeared within several blinks of an eye as our bullet-path down was slowed down.

We suddenly hit the ground with a bang of smoke and dirt, landing squarely on a pile of rubble that had been created when we were breaking through the ceilings above.

I was fine and couldn't feel even a hint of a scratch on me. I wasn't surprised: the fox's healing powers had improved rapidly over the years. Lee, on the other hand, looked terrible and had already blacked out from all the stress on his body. It was a miracle his body wasn't eaten away by his own energy costs.

I was still huffing when I said, "You've been punished enough, Lee."

That's when I finally landed on both feet and looked up at TenTen.

18 Seconds.

"TenTen, disarm those F-G BOMBS!"

TenTen paused for a moment, paralyzed in fear. I began reverting back to my original form; it would take several seconds for that to finish.

"Are you even listening to me you dumb B-H? DISARM THEM OR WE'LL ALL DIE!"

"I CAN'T! It's…it's impossible! The Remote…!"

15 Seconds.

I suddenly remembered how Lee had destroyed the remote after he had activated the timer.

That F-G idiot just got us all killed, I thought bitterly. Not even this stupid fox is going to get me out of a bomb situation, let alone all of us, alive.

I still held the comatose Lee in my arms, reluctant to let him die, even after everything he had done to me. Hinata was still dangling in front of the timer, presumably passed out from all she had been watching and TenTen was still on her platform, knocking her knees and about to ruin her underwear.

How the f-k am I going to get all of us out of here alive?

10 Seconds.

"TENTEN! STOP SHAKING AND RUN YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS TOWER NOW!"

I strapped Lee to my back and piggybacked him out towards the center of the room, instead of turning around and running out of it, which I should have been doing.

I drew a kunai from my pouch and threw it at the rope holding Hinata.

Her unconscious body began to fall towards the floor.

I dashed harder to the other side of the room to meet her before she touched the ground.

7 Seconds.

Hinata came down lower. I charged towards the ruined statue on her side of the floor, running as hard as I could. I had to snatch her and then escape. If only I could just…

4 Seconds.

Build up enough speed…

3 Seconds.

Got ya!

I caught Hinata in my arms, still using one of my hands to keep Lee strapped around my shoulders like an animal fur scarf.

2 Seconds.

"Arrrrrr!" I yelled mustering whatever strength I still had in my body.

And I tackled through the wall in an explosion of dust and rubble, charging through the cracked statue's belly and forcing my way through to the other side. That's where I met the fresh grass and air- the welcoming world outside the doomed tower.

I saw TenTen standing there, gazing upwards at the tower as the explosions began, rocking the upper floors first, sending them reeling down to crush towards the ground.

I fell down under the weight of Lee and Hinata, crashing into the soft grass in front of TenTen's feet. I landed with a thump, panting for my life. The very force and the heat of the bombs going off behind me made it hard for me to remain standing.

The explosions just kept coming afterwards, rocking the entire forest, sending birds and bats into the sky in fright. Smoke arched high up into the sky, turning the tower into a giant smoke signal, where no doubt people back at Konoha would have already begun to panic at it's sight and sound.

When the explosions began to slow down, I saw how the mighty tower had been reduced to a monstrous pile of rubble and wreckage in less than fifteen seconds.

That's when I laid Hinata and Lee down on the grass and drew another kunai from my pouch and placed it against TenTen's throat and said to her:

"You have a lot of explaining to do."


	7. BK 1: Fearful Attraction! TenTen!

**A/N: **Shout-outs! First, to **Shinobi-Fighter101, **who I've recently found out is actually a girl! Sorry about the misunderstanding! Happy to see that **PhiloWorm **is still with us (does the Philo refer to Filipino by any chance?) and that **madnarutofan **is still as sharp as ever on the story's plot (hehehe… all will be revealed in due time, readers!)

* * *

Chapter Seven – Fearful Attraction! TenTen!  
(_I Said I'm Naruto by: Toshiro Masuda_)

"Wait… please don't kill me! I was doing what he told me to do!" She begged.

My blade was pressed firmly against her throat. Did I really intend to kill her? Not really. But one thing was for sure: I was hell pissed at her part in endangering Hinata.

"That's no excuse. Hinata could've…"

"You see?" She shouted, beginning to cry with a fresh wave of tears, "You see? Some things never change, Naruto! It's been five whole years and you still don't notice me!"

"Don't notice you? TenTen what the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't remember, do you? I knew it- you never even opened any of those love-letters I wrote you five years ago. You couldn't even recognize the writing on the letter you got this morning, couldn't you? It was ME!" She yelled in rage.

"LOVE-LETTERS?" I cried out in disbelieving anger.

Her sobbing became worse, her tears fresher. It was such a sudden change from the cold, emotionless TenTen I had noticed watching me during the fight with Lee. Now, she was awash with some sort of grief. I just couldn't understand her. I never even received the letters she was talking about…

I took my kunai away from her throat and said:

"Relax, TenTen," I sighed, "If I wanted you dead, I would have killed Lee too."

She drew her own kunai from her pouch and screamed:

"FINE, if YOU want me dead, I'll go ahead and kill myself for you! Do you want that Naruto? I'LL DO IT!" She cried out fanatically, inching her blade closer to her throat, her hand trembling with fear and rage.

"TenTen! Stop!" I yelled at her.

Her sobbing was becoming more frantic and wild. She was very distraught.

"Why couldn't you notice me, Naruto? Why wouldn't you even say 'hi'?"

"Okay, TenTen… I just thought, all those years, okay- I just thought you seemed awful close to Neji and I assumed that…"

"What? What did you assume?" She cried out angrily.

"I assumed you and Neji were… you know… together?" I lied, not wanting to admit to her that I had in fact failed to notice her all those years when we were together.

"Neji? No way…" She sighed unbelievably, "Neji was never my type. He was so… _weird_. You, Naruto, you were plenty different and much more handsome…"

She blushed uncontrollably and gave me one long, awkward sideways-stare.

I scratched my head and smiled, not knowing what to say. To my relief, TenTen took her own kunai away from her skin and placed it back inside her pouch.

"So what you're saying is that: if I wasn't training with Neji all that time, you would have been my boyfriend, right? You would have liked me…?"

"Well, TenTen…"

"Oh man!" TenTen cried in release, tears still drawing down her eyes, "What a relief! If I knew for another day that you would never notice me I would have killed myself right now! Thank you, Naruto, for giving me another chance at living a happy life!"

She giggled like a child, and wiped her tears with her shirt, even as they continued to fall.

_What the… oh man…_

"Well, yeah, of course I always had a little thing for you, TenTen…" I bluffed.

"Really? Truly, I'm sorry about today- it's just been a real mess. Lee hasn't been himself since the disaster… Hinata kidnapped to lure you in… and I was a big part of it. I'm awfully sorry of what trouble we put you through… but now I'm so relieved that you've agreed to be my boyfriend, I just can't wait till we get back to town and you buy me dinner!" She cried happily. She smiled at me innocently, even as I frowned at her.

Now I realized while she was still crying: tears of joy. _Oh, brother…_

I looked over at Hinata and Lee, who were both passed out on the grass next to us. Lee was going to need to go to hospital, but I could take care of Hinata back at her house.

"TenTen, you said Lee hasn't been the same since the _disaster_? What disaster is this?"

TenTen exhaled gently and said, "Gai-sensei… he died two years ago, during a mission."

"I see. Lee's…" I said with sorrow and pity in my voice.

"Ever since then, he's changed drastically. He developed some sort of complex and become obsessed with proving to everyone how great and powerful he was. He left Konoha to train, but when he heard about Kiba and Shikamaru being hospitalized, he came down to visit. It was the first time any of us had seen him in months. As soon as he found me, he made me promise to help him capture you. He promised that Hinata wouldn't be harmed- she was just bait… but when I saw him strapping the bombs, then I knew, he had totally lost his sanity. I was too scared to say anything to him, afraid of what he might be crazy enough to do. I was glad you defeated him and spared his life."

_So that's why he was acting crazy._

"A lot has changed in Konoha since I left," I said, half to myself.

TenTen looked down, as if deep in thought and agreed, "Yes, but mostly for the worse."

She looked at me with starry, tear-stained eyes, and I saw sadness in them.

"Since you left, Naruto, the past five years have been hell. I missed you immensely, because the day you left was the day I thought about coming out and confessing to you. But now- I feel like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders- I'm so glad you like me too, now I don't feel afraid of anything. Now I know everything will be okay!"

I began to sweat nervously. From then on, it would happen every time she mentioned something along those lines of our 'desperate, torn romance for each other'.

"TenTen, I need to know. Why the hell is this town angry at me?" I asked, staring at the nearby brook running gently by the ruins of the old tower.

"You should already know by now: you're in the bingo book. But don't worry, you can hide at my place!" She suggested cheerfully.

"I know I'm a missing-nin and all but Kiba- Kiba attacked me on sight! He didn't even ask what I was doing back in Konoha! And Shikamaru! He's different too!"

"Like I said, Naruto-kun, Konoha has changed for the worse ever since you've disappeared. It's given everyone a new excuse to hate you. To compete with you."

"Compete with me?"

"Come on, Naruto, you didn't take all of us for idiots, did you? When we all found out about how you had some kind of great power sealed inside you, everyone became desperate to beat you. Kiba was anxious to beat you because Hinata turned him down when he asked her out years ago. He's been jealous thinking that her heart would always be yours. I was a bit unsure of whether you and Hinata had a thing as well, but now I see the both of you are _just friends_ and that your true affections lie with _me_. Shikamaru on the other hand has become more and more zealous towards his cause as a Konoha Nin, losing more and more sight of his friends and becoming consumed by his new identity. You running away from Konoha just made everyone's tempers burn longer and harder. "

"But that's the thing- I didn't run away, TenTen! Jiraiya took me away and told me to train with him until I was ready. Until I would be called back to return and…"

TenTen looked at me with a dubious expression on her face.

"I'm not so sure about that, Naruto-kun. Although Jiraiya disappeared about the same time you did, no one has ever been able to prove that both of your disappearances were linked. There were rumors about him going on some S-Class mission to protect Konoha, but I hadn't heard anymore about him. They still put him on the missing-nin list, though. The big people think he's a traitor, like you."

"This is crazy… I can't even believe Jiraiya's on the list too. So they both want us dead? What the hell is going on?" I cried in frustration.

"That's the way it is, Naruto. But I believe you. Convincing everyone else, though, will be a different story. If you're right, Jiraiya is the key to proving your innocence. No offense, but they wouldn't listen to kids like us. They'd surely listen to a Sannin, though," TenTen looked down and began playing with a blade of grass.

I looked at Hinata and finally asked myself why I had not been able to talk with her on a topic like this. Then, I realized, she had not asked and I had not brought it up since the day we met, after my return. I think both of us secretly didn't want to spoil the new romance we were sharing between us with something that might possibly get me killed.

I was glad TenTen was there to discuss the new times with me and answer some of my questions… even though she may have convinced herself that she was now my girlfriend.

She interrupted my thoughts when she said:

"There's no doubt in my mind, Naruto, that the others are definitely going to want to fight you for their own private reasons, besides you being a wanted criminal. Kiba wanted to prove he was better than you in front of Hinata. Shikamaru wanted to prove to Konoha that he was still a reliable ninja, especially after he failed to bring Sasuke back. Lee wanted to destroy you to release the guilt and fury in his mind caused by Gai-sensei's death. No one will listen to you, Naruto. Rivalries and fears we had since we were children will come up again and challenge you to more fighting."

"Damn that perverted-sensei. It was him, TenTen, it was him! He asked me to come back here because there was some sort of problem in Konoha… and now I find out that I'm that problem… this sucks… real bad. You can't imagine the bad week I'm having."

She took my hand in hers and placed it over her breast, all warm and soft.

"My heart beats for you, Naruto-kun. We'll find a way to prove your innocence."

_It seems like the boys are not the only ones who have changed._

I gently, but firmly, took my hand away from her bosom and thanked her.

I looked down and thought what I would plan to do next. Then a thought hit me.

"Wasn't it Tsunade that put me on the books, TenTen?"

"Of course it was. She's the Hokage. She's the only one with the power too."

"I think I should pay her a visit then," I quickly said, the thought consolidating in my mind.

"The Hokage… she's been holed up in her office doing god-knows-what the past few months. Konoha rarely sees her any more, whether through public appearances or in her offices. Her last announcement regarded her becoming increasingly busy, tied up with important work and matters, and that she wouldn't be able to attend to the town as much as she did. She's delegated the only two people who are close enough to her to know what she's doing with the responsibility of solving the people's problems and inquiries."

"Who are they?" I asked her, eager to find out.

"Shizune is one of them, her apprentice. She's mostly the one in charge of receiving the people's questions and complaints for the Hokage. She's also her voice towards the media and such. She doesn't receive as many people in her office back at the village anymore, mainly because people think she's useless."

"I see, so she would be in charge of the archives and the bingo book too, then?"

"No that'd be the other person that the Hokage has put in charge. She's placed her apprentice of five years in charge of Konoha's security and, as one of our most impressive Jounin, leads many of our teams into international missions."

"Who's that?"

"Haruno Sakura," she replied matter-of-factly.

_Sakura?_

"You're kidding right? Haruno Sakura? Sakura from my old team?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"She's in charge of this village's security? She put me in the book?"

"Well, yes and no. She wasn't the one to put you in the book, the Godaime was. However, she does have the power to take your name off the book. She probably hasn't done that for the same reason the Godaime hasn't taken your name off the books."

"And WHY THE HELL is that?" I asked her, shock and awe painted on my face.

"Who knows?" TenTen replied, with a cheeky smile. "You're such a bad boy, Naruto. But don't worry, I have to admit that part about you definitely turns me on a little."

_Argh, TenTen… say anymore stuff like that and I think I'm going to throw up…_

"Right… So Sakura's become the Hokage's apprentice. Where is Sakura now?" I asked.

"She was sent on some ambassadorial mission. I think she's at Sand, at the moment."

"I understand. What about the other one from my team? Sasuke- any word about him? Has he returned at all since the day he disappeared?" I asked again.

Five years ago, I was included in a team, led by Shikamaru and sent with the mission of finding Uchiha Sasuke. Needless to say, our mission failed horribly, and I doubted that Sasuke would've written back to Konoha 'just to say hi'. That was so like him- that foolish, power-hungry idiot.

"He's still gone and missing, Naruto-kun. We still don't know where he is. His name went on the bingo book even before yours and Jiraiya's names were added."

"Hmm, I see, then."

The night was becoming darker and cooler, the sun barely visible. Black darkness had begun to blanket over the Forest of Death.

"It's getting late," I added redundantly. "We should leave."

"ANBU will soon be here to see what that explosion was all about. I doubt anyone back at Konoha would've missed it. If you don't want to get caught, I suggest you leave. They'll be here at any moment."

I picked up Hinata's body, bruised where the ropes had bitten into the skin on her arms. I checked out how Lee was doing, similarly passed out on the ground.

"Don't worry about him. The medics will see to him when ANBU arrives."

"That's good. Then let's leave already," I said, hoisting Hinata over my back.

"You two should go on ahead. I'd love to come with you, Naruto-kun, but you should take your innocent, _platonic friend _away from all this. I'll stay here with Lee."

She placed particular emphasis on the words ' platonic friend'.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"I can't carry Lee out of this damn-big forest, and if you were to do it, it would just slow you down. ANBU will be searching for you until morning. Just go and get that girl out of here, we'll meet again back at Konoha. Meanwhile, I'll let my pickup come to me. I'll wait here with Lee," She suggested.

"Thank you, TenTen. You've answered so many of my questions."

"And you owe me dinner," TenTen smiled back, her tears long dried.

Then TenTen shrugged closer to me and held my cheeks in her hands.

One second later I was feeling her hot, warm tongue inside my mouth checking to see how my teeth were doing. She held me harder as she deepened the kiss, thrusting her hands into my hair as if they were searching for a reason to let go of me.

"Good luck, my sexy, missing-nin," TenTen said when she finally let me go.

I felt a bit dizzy, but then I nodded, checked that Hinata was firmly secured to my back, and jumped into the trees, the smell of TenTen's perfume still strong in my nose.

I didn't doubt that TenTen and I would meet again, which made me remember my horrifying experience with Kurenai. I was definitely going to see that charged-up Jounin again, I knew it. I placed my footing carefully and regularly checked on Hinata, hopping from branch to branch with my idle thoughts until something happened.

I was about twenty minutes into my escape when I reached the gates to the forest, leading back to Konoha, when I heard someone call my name.

"Naruto!"

I stopped where I was, surprised that someone had been able to spot me, let alone recognize me in the rapidly darkening night.

I stood by the gates and placed Hinata down on a nearby bench that was meant for Genin preparing to enter the forest during the exams. All of it felt so strangely familiar.

The figure stepped out of the shadows underneath a large tree outside the fence. It was as if he had been waiting for me to come out, knowing where I would show up.

"I'm assuming from the explosions and the fact that you're still alive that my teammate is dead?" The dark figure asked me.

"Lee is alive. TenTen is with him. What do you want with me?"

"For someone to defeat Lee and still be able to run out of here, carrying a girl on his back- now that's quite impressive. I applaud you, Naruto-kun."

"I don't need your petty praise, Hyuuga Neji."

Neji, like all the others, had changed under the influence of time. His white eyes had a more fearsome appearance to them than normal, his longer hair draped over the sides of his face. He had grown taller and leaner, his rigid stance as defiant as ever. The lines around his eyes, caused by his bloodline jutsu, The Evil Eye (Byakugan), were only just beginning to fade.

_So that's how you spotted me._

He smiled cockily. I remembered how I had beaten him so long ago.

I wondered if I could do it again.

"Relax, Naruto, I haven't come to beat the living crap out of you. Not yet, anyway," He coolly replied, eyeing his unconscious cousin next to me.

"What happened to Hinata-sama?" He asked, not bothering to even pretend he sounded like he cared.

"She's okay. I'm taking her back to Konoha."

A look of false surprise and shock ran over Neji's face.

"Don't tell me you're living with her, Naruto? Is that where you're hiding- at Hiashi-sama's house? And while the family are away too, no doubt."

"F-k off my back, Neji," I replied, not wanting to hear any more of his pompous bullshit.

"No, Naruto, I think you must know the consequences of your actions."

"The hell are you suggesting?"

"What I'm very generously pointing out to your thick, unknowing lump of shit which you call a brain, Naruto, is that Hinata would be in for a lot more than a spanking when her father finds out that their daughter is taking the time of the family's absence to play hanky-panky with you all day long at their manor, you a-e dimwit."

His face was cold and matter-of-fact. The anger I knew was there was well hidden under his firm exterior.

"You son of a b-h," I called him angrily.

"Don't worry, they won't ever need to know of her crimes. Not if you meet me tomorrow evening. If you agree to my terms, Hinata won't ever have to endure the pain of being disowned by her family. This will be the last straw, Naruto, finding that their princess is flirting with a super-dangerous missing-nin like you. It will be enough to convince Hiashi-sama to throw his useless daughter out on to the streets, disgraced and disavowed in front of all of Konoha. And you, Naruto, would have been responsible for her downfall, you selfish piece of shit. Of course, Hinata-sama will take all the blame. You'll be fine, so don't worry... unless, you actually care about that weakling."

"F-k you, Neji. You double-crossing, blackmailing little f-ker."

"No, f-k you, Naruto. You dare to just waltz into this town after being away for so long, beat up two of Konoha's most loyal Chuunin, turn my cousin into a drooling fool and resist Lee's attempt to turn you in and make everyone's lives a lot easier to live? No, I think you deserve a little spanking yourself. And I want to be the one to give it to you."

I stared at him with hard eyes. If it was a fight he wanted…

"Meet me tomorrow at sunset, alone, on top of the Konoha cliffs. At least there, someone will be able to witness the fall of the great container. Even if our audience happens to be our long-dead Hokages, etched into stone. You will fall tomorrow, Naruto."

It's a fight he'll get.

"Fine. I will meet you then, scum."

"Oh and don't think I'll be easy to beat this time around. Lee isn't the only one who has been training hard all these years."

"Humph."

And with that, Neji gave me a cocky smile and a mock bow, and then turned and leapt into the forest, towards the direction of the tower's burning ruins. I noticed that up till now, the rubble still sent smoke into the night air.

I turned and made my way back home, Hinata strapped on to me in piggyback stance once again. It would only be an half hour more worth of walking till we were back home in Konoha, the village that hated me.

At least, I knew Neji wouldn't tell the ANBU officers that he had found me.

I coughed as the rain started to pour. Thunder gently tore through the skies. There was no doubt in my mind that the weather would only worsen tomorrow.

_I'll protect you… with every breath and muscle in my body, Hinata._

The rain came down. I stripped down and wrapped my woman in my jacket.

_I'll protect you… even against your own kin._


	8. BK 1: First Interlude

**A/N:** We've reached the second part of this epic tale about Naruto's power to shape the world. I present to you, readers, the first interlude. Consider it as an introduction to book two of Naruto's powerful story of hearts and fire. Thanks for reading this far, everyone! From here on in, there'll be more girls (you, the reviewers, have already mentioned many of their names already) and a lot more battles!

I dedicate the first interlude to my father.   
May his soul rest in peace.  
I'm happy to be luckier than Naruto- I got to know my dad.

* * *

Recognize My Existence, First Interlude  
A Summary of Part One: 'Naruto Awakens'  
Chapters: (1) One - (8) Eight

/-/-/-/ The New Konoha Hospital ER Ward Patient List /-/-/-/

Bed 1: Inuzuka, Kiba - Unconscious - Multiple Concussions, Bruises to Face and Chest, Rope Burns on Throat  
Bed 2: Shikamaru, Nara - Unconscious - Chakra Burns to 70 of Body, Bruises to Face and Torso, Deep Abrasions All Over Body  
Bed 3: Rock, Lee - Unconscious - Severe Mental Trauma, Second-Degree Burns All Over Legs, Damage to Chakra Circulation

()-()-()-() The 'I Love Naruto' Fan Club Online Message Boards ()-()-()-()

Post #1: "I've always loved Naruto and I'm glad he's come back to us! All that missing-nin stuff is a load of crap!" by: 'sHygirl22'  
Post #2: "I just love the way he's grown up... he looks so much more mature now! I know we'd be perfect together!" by: 'jounin-gal'  
Post #3: "OMG! I met him today (he's so CUTE) and he's promised to buy me dinner! WE'RE GOING OUT! YAY!11" by: '10-10'

Disclaimer: The author wishes to stress that any resemblance to 'The New Konoha Hospital ER Ward Patient List' and/or 'The 'I Love Naruto' Fan Club Online Message Boards' in real life was never intended and is purely coincidental.

* * *

Chapter Eight – First Interlude  
(_Hinata vs. Neji Theme by: Toshiro Masuda_) 

KABOOM!

The tall, elegant woman stood up from her desk to see where the noise had come from.

Her demeanor was shaky, but certain, knowing full well it was only going to be a matter of time until something else crazy would happen in her town.

"Shizune! Did you hear that?" The blonde woman asked.

An explosion powerful enough to level a city block had just been heard cascading down the forest, echoing against the cliffs that faced opposite to her office block.

The Fifth Hokage of Konoha, Godaime Tsunade, took off her spectacles to see the dark red plumes of smoke fire into the sky as chaos literally exploded somewhere in The Forest of Death. She frowned underneath her tough exterior.

"It's him, isn't it?" Shizune replied drearily.

Tsunade sighed and said, "Ever since he's arrived he's only caused trouble. He's already sent two of our boys to hospital. God only knows what else he's doing out there…"

"Why did he come back now out of all times?" The attendant groaned.

"Like I said: Uzumaki's return is either a very good sign or a disaster for us all. At the moment, he's really proving to be the latter," The Hokage replied.

"Why won't he just turn himself in to us and we could explain everything and…?"

"For the same reason the entire village hates him," Tsunade cut her off. "He's convinced by the same propaganda that the rest of the village has fallen for: he's a missing-nin."

"That fool! Doesn't he know that we've put him in that book to _protect _him _and_ this entire village? And look at how he acts… he'll destroy us all!"

"Don't blame him, Shizune. I knew from the instant I announced he was a missing-nin how this entire town felt about him- how they despised him. Years ago, the monster that was foretold to destroy this village was sealed within him. Now, people think he's just come to finish the monster's mission. He's only defending himself, no matter how desperately he has to fight for his right to exist. I'm a big part of the pain he's feeling."

"So what can we do, Tsunade-sama? Sit here and wait until he's sent all of our Nin to New Konoha Hospital? We had no idea he'd become this powerful after so many years!"

The two became silent, trapped in their worlds of stress and misery, inside the dank office tower that overlooked all of Konoha.

"Jiraiya… that fool. Where are you?" Tsunade pondered, staring outside the window, watching the flames boil up into the evening clouds. '_Jiraiya, I'm sorry…_'

"Ah yes, Jiraiya- there's another concern for us to deal with! Will he ever return?" Shizune whined again. Tsunade's cool, businesslike air was absolutely driving her insane.

"I don't know, but until Jiraiya has come back, Naruto will keep searching for answers. We can't tell the village the truth until Jiraiya returns… he's all the evidence we have left. If we explained to them now what really happened, the villagers will panic, or worse, revolt. Him and Naruto are all that…"

"…They're all that stands between this village and total destruction," Shizune finished. "You've said that line so many times it's beginning to lose meaning, mistress."

"I know, Shizune. But Jiraiya _will _return… I just know it. He's always seemed a bit uppity and immature, but he's not unreliable. He'll finish what he's sent himself out to do and come back to us. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise we'll have a total war on our hands," Shizune finished again, tasting the surrealism of their dilemma on the tip of her tongue.

"It's just a question of whether Jiraiya can beat Orochimaru back to Konoha," Tsunade whispered, all hope in her voice having been replaced by guilt and regrets.

"Hmm…" Shizune puzzled over her words.

"Until then, we're risking a civil war that might break out because of Naruto. And unless Jiraiya can return with good news, there's an international war on our doorstep too."

"Can't we do anything to make things better for them? Do we just sit here?" Shizune panicked again. In the past few weeks it had been her responsible for answering to the villager's worries. Countless times, the only thing she could say was, 'No Comment.'

She didn't hate her beloved mistress, but wished she would look more concerned.

"First, we'll deal with the battle inside our walls. Naruto must be captured and brought to us so that we can shelter him from the rest of the village. He'll try his best to evade us until Jiraiya comes back though, so double the ANBU already sent to take him in."

"Naruto has done well to evade ANBU for this long…" Shizune quipped in a whisper. "And what about the battle _outside _our walls, Tsunade-sama?"

"Well, Jiraiya is already way past the time he promised to return by. Our only hope is that my apprentice will be able to persuade Sand to join our fight against Orochimaru."

"If the worse should happen," Shizune added.

"If the worse should happen," The Godaime agreed.

At that moment, two of the most powerful people in Konoha stood alone and silent in that dark office, both wondering about the fresh horrors that would plague this town should Orochimaru push further inside Fire's borders. As if it were a bad omen, the dark clouds in the sky began to gather and almost instantly, fresh rain and thunder rolled across the hidden valley that was their home.

'_Please, Naruto. Please be on our side if Orochimaru arrives before Jiraiya does…_' Tsunade prayed to herself. 

If it weren't for her chakra, the lines of age and a thousand years worth of stress and worry would already be apparent on her face. Her wrinkle-free, perfect complexion was stained now by nothing more than a slight frown, full of thought.

"Shizune," Tsunade spoke after a few seconds of silence, "Send out a team to see what happened out there at that forest."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Shizune bowed.

* * *

"And what's in it for us?" A female voice prodded dubiously. 

Haruno Sakura, Ambassador of Konoha and Commander of The Konoha Nin, sat with a rigid, expressionless glare at her partners, similarly sitting on the other side of the low table. She played with the small teacup in front of her, admiring its simple design.

She had grown to her seventeenth year, and was, as always, as beautiful as the pink flower she been named after. Her gorgeous, pink hair had grown its way down to her knees and on negotiating occasions like these, she had tied the length into a long ponytail. Despite the hard training and missions she had conquered, her skin was still as tender and milky as ever, a delicious combination of soft and firm. The men of Konoha still wondered what perfume she wore to knock them out with one passing step.

The truth was: she didn't wear perfume. She was too good for that.

"If you don't help us for the coming war, it'll only be a matter of time until Orochimaru attacks Sand too. You remember last time he invaded, right? Your father betrayed us and actually sided with that demon, _trusted_ him even. See what it brought you? It killed _him._"

"Silence! I won't have you talk about our father that way!" A male voice chided.

"But it's true, Kankuroo. You are his children, that don't mean you have to make the same mistakes. Learn from them. Join us. Help us defend our two countries by stopping his army before it pushes any further towards your own," Sakura pleaded.

Her three business partners, dealing in the particularly dangerous business of war and alliances, no doubt, were the fabled 'Three Children of The Sand'.

"Temari? You agree, don't you? The Sand is lucky we're offering an alliance like this, even after the stunt your father pulled on us years ago…"

Approaching her twenty-third birthday, Temari had quickly become an experienced and skillful Jounin in just the last five years. The beauty and grace with which she had carried herself both inside and outside the arena had only increased in all those years. She was a symbol as to what all kunoichi aspired to be: beautiful, charming and_ deadly_.

The blonde-haired woman looked down, and remained silent. Then turned expectantly towards her two brothers and said:

"Kankuroo? Gaara?" Sakura challenged the two male leaders of the Sand.

The taller, darker-clothed brother, Kankuroo, frowned underneath his fierce face paint. He adjusted the body-shaped package behind him and took a sip from his cup. He had also aged and progressed throughout the years, perfecting his puppet-play techniques and jutsu to Jounin-level. At age twenty-two, he was still as fresh and youthful as ever.

"Well, Gaara, you're the Kazekage. It's your call."

The smaller, male figure in between the two older siblings had remained silent throughout most of the negotiations. He was clothed in the white robes of the Kage, his straw sakat drawn over his eyes so that it was difficult for anyone to gauge his moods, not that he ever showed any, from Sakura's experience in dealing with him five years ago.

He was the same age as Sakura, seventeen, and Jounin-class, like she was. Both of them shared a mutual respect through the mutual acquaintances they had shared years ago.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Which side of the battlefield will he be on?" Gaara asked unexpectedly, his deep voice rasping as if he were in some sort of eternal pain.

Sakura looked down, brought back by the mention of the name of her unrequited love. It was a pain she had shouldered ever since she was thirteen, and the very mention of the name, 'Sasuke', could still bring a tear to her eye and a knife to her heart.

What she said next would've brought her to her knees. Such was the pain of the awful truth she had forced herself to understand.

"Most probably with Orochimaru… he's fighting against us."

"I see," Gaara's dark voice hissed in reply. "Interesting."

The Kazekage of Sand leaned back on the floor, glaring underneath the brim of his cap at Sakura, so that they could see eye-to-eye.

"Then it's settled…" Gaara began.

Sakura was about to nod, before the raspy voice said something again.

"Except for one tiny thing. I'm only going to help Konoha on one condition."

"What's that?" Sakura snapped.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Will he be there too?" Gaara asked mysteriously.

"Most probably… yes, he'll be there too. But we don't know on which side."

Sakura choked again and felt something unfamiliar tinge her heart. Ever since Naruto had disappeared along with Sasuke, her mind and heart had been lost to wander through so many worlds of confusion, mystery and forbidden lust. _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…_

She felt something stir within her. A feeling that pricked her womb and climbed up her spine and finally, choked her chest, making it difficult for her to breathe.

Did Naruto actually mean something to her now? She wasn't sure and she scolded herself because this wasn't the place to be thinking about him again. As she did every night.

"Hmm, I will come on the condition that Naruto agrees to a one-on-one duel with myself. If you can assure me that he'll accept my challenge, Sand's ninja are yours to command. Would Naruto agree with this request, Haruno-san?"

Sakura paused, taken aback by Gaara's bizarre request.

"I- I'm sure he would, Kazekage," Sakura stuttered, bowing down so that the three on the other side would not see the blood rushing to her cheeks.

'_Why would he want to fight Naruto? Does Naruto even stand a chance?'_ Sakura asked herself worriedly, trying to tell herself it was all just a sick joke.

"Then it's settled. The troops will begin preparations for the march to Konoha tonight," Gaara replied after hearing her promise.

"Will you be coming with us to your hometown?" Temari asked expectantly.

"No- but I will be sending Kakashi-sensei and a platoon of Jounin and Chuunin to escort you back to the village. I'll have to meet you there once I've finished business away," Sakura replied ruefully.

She pondered on whether Tsunade would be eager to have her return home. Sakura always felt that there was some tinge of guilt in her words when she had written Sakura with the news of Naruto's return. Was Tsunade really guilty because of her insistent refusal to take Naruto off the bingo book, despite Sakura's constant requests to release her old teammate from Konoha's wrath?

Sakura closed her eyes and searched her memories for an answer.

Half of her wanted to return back home and the other half wanted her to stay away. Her heart longed for one of two men, but even she wasn't sure which one: Sasuke or Naruto? Both were equally forbidden against every code, book and list of rules ever devised.

* * *

It was the last conversation they had had before Sakura had been sent to travel around the country, investigating the small, sporadic attacks the Otogakure had been wreaking on the outlying villages and towns of Fire. She had seen much destruction and death at the hands of Orochimaru's approaching army as they marched closer towards Konoha, but nothing had shaken her more than finding out the truth behind Naruto's and Jiraiya's absence. 

Deep inside, she knew, Naruto would know the truth about everything, how he had been the most important piece and how he was still being played like a pawn…

He would know- even if she had to tell him herself.

'_It's better this way, Sakura. If we take him off the list, then the people of Konoha will begin to assume things,' Tsunade had remarked._

'_But I still don't understand why we have to make Naruto put up with all the ANBU and criticism we've sent after him. Naruto has done nothing wrong to deserve this treatment!'_

'_Just remember: it's all a charade, Sakura-chan. How do you think the people of Konoha would react if they found out that Orochimaru could invade our village before the month was up? If people think Naruto was a missing-nin all that time, then there wouldn't be a problem,' Tsunade had tried to assure the flustered young lady._

'_Jiraiya only took Naruto away to protect him from you! To protect him from what YOU were about to do!' Sakura had screamed at her, tears rolling from out of the blue._

'_Shut-up, Sakura! I wouldn't have traded Naruto! Jiraiya didn't have to KIDNAP HIM just to PROTECT him from me, for goodness sakes! I would never have sent him to that evil man…' Tsunade raised her voice unexpectedly, her temper flaring in defense._

'_Do you even care about Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade-sama?'_

'_Of course I do. Just as much as I care for this village.'_

'_Well you sure know how to show it…'_

* * *

"What will you do now? Where will you go?" A solid, male voice interrupted her thoughts and she quickly snapped outside of her recollections to gaze at Gaara's brother. 

"Hmm?" Sakura mused, confused.

"You said you were going somewhere else? Whereabouts?" Temari answered her.

"Yes, that's right. Other villages have fallen since Orochimaru penetrated our borders. I'm sending aid and collecting information from witnesses that have seen our enemy."

"Have you found anyone else to help you defend against Orochimaru?" Gaara asked.

"No one else is willing to interfere with someone as powerful as Orochimaru. The other countries have no answers to my requests. It's just Sand and Leaf, standing together against his onslaught," Haruno ended in a whisper, looking down, hopeless.

"I thought so," Kankuroo smirked pessimistically.

"Can we really win this war, Sakura?" Temari asked the teenager in front of her.

"We'll make our final stand at Konoha. Then we shall see if we stand a chance."

"Somehow, I feel…" Gaara began, as mystifying as ever with his words and tone, " That the fate of Konoha no longer lies with the missing, captured Sannin."

Sakura, Temari and Kankuroo gazed at what the wizened, fierce-hearted Kazekage had to say about the upcoming war- the war on which all their lives surely depended.

"Whether this war will be won, by the Desert Leaves or the Snakes, that decision lies squarely on the Red Fox. He alone can bless us with survival. Or condemn us all to die."

"Na-Naruto…?" Sakura gasped in shock.

"It's about time," Gaara called, the volume in his voice climbing higher, "That all of us recognized his existence. The importance and the power that lies dormant inside his young, fiery soul… I want to taste what he's become. I want him to reveal to me what he's hidden all these years. That which is sealed within me can only pale in comparison to that which is his. All I have asked in return for my troops' lives is one fight with Naruto, the champion of Konoha, he who would make an Uchiha quiver with jealousy."

"God protect us all," Kankuroo murmured.

"Indeed," Temari agreed heartily.

_Oh, Naruto. I know it's too late but… would you still say 'yes' if I asked?_ And at that thought, a tear rolled down Haruno Sakura's perfect, pretty face.

Only Gaara noticed the teardrop fall. Only Gaara had some idea of Naruto's ability to touch people's beliefs and inspire them to dream of impossible ambitions. He looked down at the negotiatior without pity in his eyes, just a solemn understanding of Naruto's power on people's hearts and minds. He knew that it was a powerful ability totally unique to the blonde, blue-eyed orphan.

Sakura sobbed, the confusion wracking her body with a pain that had clung to her soul and mind like a disease every night as she lay in her bedchambers trying to fall asleep. It was the same question:

'_Do I love you, Naruto?_' 


	9. BK 2: Prologue: Friend Or Foe?

**A/N:** Welcome, all, to Part Two: 'Naruto's Destiny'!

Remember, I'm the author! It's my job to have everything laid down so I make no exaggeration at all when I say this: "Whatever questions or expectation any one of you can pull out- it's already been answered here in my story plan." A tall order? I think not.

Shout-outs! LMAO at **warprince2000**- love your reviews man! And whoa, I really got to watch myself around **Dragon Man 180,** who's also a pretty damn clever reader! Could readers also please take a moment to check out my new Profile Page? A new feature called _'Recognize My Existence! Progress Reports'_ has been added. Thanks!

* * *

Prologue – Friend Or Foe?  
(Viva Rock by: Orange Range)

Dear Hinata-chan,

Gone to kick ass. Will be back soon.

Love You,  
Naruto-chan

* * *

Neji's deadline was sunset. It was barely enough time for me to reach the cliffs.

I looked up and squinted at the fading light.

Konoha was still bathed in sunlight and I couldn't believe I was going to be stupid enough to travel through the streets of the village at this time. I had already thought out my options: Take Neji's challenge and defend Hinata's name OR refuse it and ruin Hinata's reputation? I went with the first option.

Besides, I didn't want to appear the coward.

I left my note by Hinata's bedside, kissed her on the forehead for good luck, and walked outside. She was still sleeping when I left, waking up momentarily in the middle of the night to ask how I was doing, then falling asleep again before I could answer her. She had caught a minor cold the night before, probably from the rain, but she was looking better.

I conceded that what she needed was some bedtime after the trauma she had been forced through, anyway. I laid her down to sleep and promised to be there before she awoke.

I stepped past the doorway and reached the world beyond my shelter: I was outside Hinata's house in weakening, but broad, daylight. I stood in her empty courtyard and thought about how I should reach the cliffs.

The rooftops were the first thing that came to mind: I had chosen to travel that way the same night I encountered Shikamaru at Ichiraku, but then I realized that that was it was dark then. ANBU would definitely be watching a place as obvious as the rooftops during daytime.

Could I go through the streets? Maybe, if I was willing to sneak my whole way there.

How about the sewers? Only God knows where those labyrinths ended.

I stepped up to the grand, iron gates of the Hyuuga family manor and peered through the small winding streets beyond. Every mode of travel I thought of was nigh on impossible, if it wasn't dark. I had to think of a way before the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

_Oh screw it, stop mucking around and just get there without being spotted. _

I was wasting way too much time sitting here and thinking like this. The streets around Hinata's manor looked empty. I figured I could think of a better way to get closer to the northern cliffs when the walkways became more crowded later, especially at the market district. I ran past the gates and slinked against the closest wall, peering around the corner and when I thought the coast was clear, sprinted across the streets and hit another wall.

This ritual continued for some time until I reached a public park in the area. It was small, simple, and best of all: empty. I could easily walk through it without being spotted.

I slunk against the walls at the gates and peeked around the corner: there were a few trees dotted around the space, a small lake in one of the corners and lots of green grass in between. I took a deep breath and checked one last time for hiding ANBU.

Going _around_ the park, continuing through the streets, would take too much time. Worse, there could be more people in those streets. No, I was definitely going through the park.

I took one step outside of the cover of the wall and into the park. I was now standing on its small, dirt path, right out in the open. I thought about turning back, but thought better and sprinted towards the tree in the center, easily the largest one in the entire park.

I marveled at the large plant. It's branches sprouted way beyond the sidewalls of the park and reached tall into the sky. It could easily hold half a small house inside its leaves.

That's when I heard the voices. It was coming from the other side of the tree, from the opposite entrance I was trying to get through. I hugged the tree and prayed that they wouldn't walk around it or any deeper into the park.

From the sounds of it, a young couple was in conversation.

And would you believe it? They were talking about me.

"…Yeah, so he sent that other guy to hospital. What's his name? Lee?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, that's it…. What? Are you afraid now, Misa-chan?" The male voice laughed.

"Actually, he sounds kind of interesting. He makes me curious…" The female replied.

I grinned and then my heart jumped a beat when the man replied back.

"YEAH?"

His volume and tone had increased so instantaneously I had to take a step back. I pressed my back harder against the tree, trying not to make the sound of my breathing too loud.

"Well, my uncle's an ANBU Sergeant. He told me that Shizune-sama had to actually _double_ the patrols to find this Naruto guy… they even had to upgrade his bingo class from 'B' to 'S'. They say that anyone that can beat three of our most powerful Nin in less than a week is definitely a danger to everybody here! You better watch yourself! You're lucky you have _me_ to defend _you_, Misa-chan!" The male remarked angrily.

"Really? Oh my… lucky…" The female trailed off, sounding amused.

"Hey! What's with that DREAMY look on your face! HEY, damn it!"

I took a breath and smiled again. Then I heard a third voice come out of nowhere.

"Excuse me, sir, miss? I was wondering if you could help us for a moment?"

"Sure," The young male replied.

Then a fourth voice came into my hearing. It was a female voice.

"We're from A-N-B-U. We're hoping you could help us find this boy? Here's his photo…" A female ANBU officer asked the bewildered pair of teenagers.

I held my breath.

"No, we haven't officers… we were just talking about him and…" The young man replied back, suddenly cut off by his girlfriend, Misa.

"Is he really dangerous?" The girl asked the ANBU officers.

"Yes, very. Yell if you see him, but do not try to confront him," The male ANBU replied.

I determined that there were exactly four people behind me: two of them civilian and the other two, ANBU. I had to figure a way through them in time to for Neji's deadline.

I looked up at the orange sky. It was almost sunset.

"Captain, let's run a test on this area just to make sure. Hokage-sama wants us to be thorough. Do you sense any high chakra readings with your jutsu?" The female asked her colleague expectantly.

_High chakra readings? I don't have a high chakra reading… do I?_

"One moment, Anko-sensei," The male officer replied to his superior.

Anko… that name sounded familiar somehow… 

"What? Anything?" The female officer, Anko, asked her teammate.

"Something… nearby, in front of us. It's very close. It's very strong."

There was a deafening silence while the woman officer took time to think.

"It's gotta be him. Call backup," The woman ordered in response.

"Yes, ma'am. This is Team Alpha; we are at sector 14-A, northern Konoha residential. Something's come up on our radar and we are requesting immediate assistance. All units in the area converge on us and provide backup! Repeat, we have a blip on the radar!"

_Shit._

"Move! Move! Move!" Anko called, suddenly becoming anxious. "You two, get out of this park! I don't want anyone that's not ANBU coming in here… this place is quarantined until we can determine that is safe! Go!"

I didn't waste a moment longer. I jumped into the branches of the large tree I was hugging and hoped that the man's strange chakra-detection jutsu wasn't too sensitive.

"This tree… this tree, Anko-sensei," A voice below me said.

_F-k!_

The pair of ANBU officers had already reached the base of the tree, where I had been hiding. Suddenly, I heard another pair of ANBU officers rush in through the entrance I had entered. In simple terms, I was surrounded. Surrounded by Konoha's elite ninja.

"You two," the female voice ordered, " Get up this tree. We'll stay down here and catch whatever falls. Be careful. Be quick. Be thorough."

I heard the two new ANBU officers agree to their superior's orders.

"Shhhh…" 

It took me a moment to register the hissing noise… then, all of a sudden I realized: there was a hidden voice whispering to me. The voice was male and very deep.

"_Naruto, stay perfectly still, and they won't see you,"_ The hidden face whispered.

I followed what the voice ordered me to do and held myself as still as possible while squatting on the branch. I heard the two ANBU officers suddenly land on the two branches next to me. There were so close I could see their boots, hear them breathing high above me. I didn't dare to look up at their masks because I was too afraid I'd shake something or make too much noise.

The hidden voice, unfazed by the ANBU standing only inches away from us, continued to whisper advice in my ear. I could feel the warm breath of my unknown helper on my cheek. His mouth must have been right up against my ear, and still I could not see him.

"That's it. Just relax. You're camouflaged. If you move, they'll see you."

Then, I heard one of the officers next to me call down to below.

"We don't see anything here, ma'am."

"I'm telling you," The male that was originally with Anko replied, "I can sense one big cloud of chakra up there… or maybe two of them right next to each other- it's hard to tell. There's got to be something up there. Keep looking! Go higher!"

The two ANBU officers climbing through the tree jumped to higher branches, cautiously looking around, feeling the bark on the trunk for unevenness or holes.

They searched and prodded and breathed so loud I could feel their miniature gales.

"I'm coming down!" One of the ANBU officers called after an eternity.

"NO! Stay up there and find me my prey!" The female officer replied angrily.

The ANBU officer closest to me groaned in frustration and jumped to a lower branch. He was in the air for a second before I heard a thump directly in front of me. Then, when I saw his boots inches away from my knees, I realized he was directly in front of me.

My heart quickened when he crouched down and stared directly into my eyes.

We were both crouched in front of each other, staring eye-to-eye. I looked back at him, eager to turn away but reluctant to make a move. I noticed the fine detail on his white fox-shaped countenance; saw the wood grain on his animal mask. I twitched every time I saw his white pupils blink behind his tiny eyeholes.

His eyes stared at mine intensely. I was too afraid to blink. The voice next to me had suddenly gone eerily quiet.

"Tha- that's weird," The man on the ground suddenly muttered.

"What?" The female asked, annoyed.

The man staring at me turned down to face his comrades talking below.

"The chakra signals are disappearing. They've… disappeared into thin air."

"They've what?" The female replied with a searing, spiteful heat to her words.

"They're gone, Anko-sensei. Wait let me do the seals again…"

"And…?" The female snapped impatiently.

"Gone…"

"You're telling me we're barking up the wrong tree?" I heard the man staring into my eyes stand up and cry with frustration. He had never even noticed me.

How very strange… and lucky.

"I- I don't know what happened! They're just gone!" The ground replied back.

The other two searching the tree jumped down and met their teammates on the ground.

"Cancel backup. False alarm. Sorry, guys," The female said into her radio.

"Geeze," One of the male officers remarked.

Suddenly, my hidden helper began to whisper again. I noticed that his mouth hadn't moved from my ear all that time, as I could still feel his warm, gentle breath.

"_Naruto, do you know what makes the ultimate ninja?"_ The voice asked me.

The ANBU below were still discussing about what they should do next..

"Split up, guys, and search this area. We'll just have to keep looking. In the meantime, Captain, I think you should head back to base and have a donut break or something."

The male that had been using the troublesome detection-jutsu groaned.

"_What?"_ I whispered.

"Dismissed. Return to duties, men," The female ordered the remaining troops.

"Affirmative," Came the replies.

The hidden voice replied:

"Stealth. The ability to remain undetected indefinitely. That's what separates true ninja from mere fighters and sorcerers. Wouldn't you agree?"

The ANBU below us disappeared in a flash, already dispersed back into the streets to search for their quarry. I exhaled my breath and relaxed a little more.

"_Friend or foe?"_ I said carefully, knowing full well that he could've had a kunai pressed against my back if he wanted to. This guy had the power to shield not just himself, but also myself from two ANBU agents. This guy was good, powerful.

"Both. But friend, for now," He replied, speaking in a more conversational volume.

I turned around. The leafy-green and bark-brown colors of his disguise began to wear thin and reveal the skin and clothing underneath. His jutsu was an intriguing one, giving the user the ability to conceal himself like a chameleon against any background.

"Aburame Shino. Long time no see. No pun intended."

Shino wore the exact same clothing as he did from five years ago, except for one fundamental difference. Instead of the usual white-gray color, what he wore was completely black from head to toe. I couldn't tell if his body shape had changed at all because his clothes were as loose as usual.

His face, however, seemed different enough- his black hair had been cut short and set into fiercer spikes, giving him an aggressive, insect-like appearance. His eyes were still covered too, but no longer by shades. He now wore black, wraparound gunner's goggles to hide them.

"Like the new look? Very stealthy wouldn't you say?" He grinned evilly.

"I barely even recognized you."

I tried to make myself comfortable, crouching on that tree. I made some distance between the both of us and stood up, leaning against a side branch so that I could face him.

He hadn't been holding a knife against me after all.

"You're back in Konoha," Shino said, stating the obvious.

"Well, yeah. Thought it'd be good for a holiday this time of year," I replied.

"Sarcasm. You haven't changed much," He replied ambiguously.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You must have already noticed that you aren't exactly in Konoha's good books."

"I know and I don't get it, Shino. The boys have been fighting me without any warning since I've arrived. Don't tell me you want to fight me too?"

"I was there, Naruto," Shino replied, ignoring my question, " I was there at every one of your fights. I saw you beat Kiba in the forest. I watched you defeat Shikamaru and was there when the tower crumbled after you conquered Lee."

I paused for a second, recalling each of the bouts in my mind.

"What…the…f-k…?" Was all I had to say.

"Now I hear that Neji is your latest opponent. He wants you there by a certain time, does he? If he didn't you wouldn't be moving around in the daylight."

"Yes…"

To be honest, I felt slightly disturbed that someone, especially a guy like Shino, had been stalking me around since I arrived in this village and without me knowing.

God, he was good.

"Your problem is getting to the cliffs without being spotted. Neji was smart. If you were forced to fight ANBU, he knew you'd win, but your reputation would become worse in this village. Luckily, he didn't foresee me giving you a little hand with your situation."

"Oh? So you feel like being different and have actually decided to _help _me, have you, Shino? What are you going to do? Tell the Hokage to get my name off the bingo book and tell everyone I'm innocent?" I asked him skeptically, "Thanks in advance."

"I'll do better. I'm going to get you to the Konoha cliffs, undetected, so that you can face Hyuuga and give him the meeting he wants. Then you'll be able to fight him."

I looked at him with an expression that was probably more skeptical than the tone in my voice. Was this guy on the same planet or had his mind blown out further in the years?

"Thank me after you beat him."

"Shino… you _want _me to fight Hyuuga Neji?" I asked with surprise.

"It doesn't matter what I want. What happens happens. There's a reason for everything."

"And what if I refuse to fight him?" I asked him, knowing it was a useless question.

"But you've already made up your mind. And you know the cost to refuse him would be too high for you, no, Hinata, to pay. You will fight him in the end. It's inevitable."

I didn't know Shino was there when Neji met me back at the forest. I also hadn't realized until now that Shino was a really fatalistic guy. Who would prove that point even more later.

"You're good. Hmm, were you ever there watching me when I slept at Hinata's?"

"No. I'm only there for the fights. Your life is your life. The duels you've fought, however, will soon be knowledge that belongs to everyone. You can call them legends."

"Legends," I laughed. "Legends? I'm out here defending myself! My right to live!"

Shino smiled enigmatically.

"Exactly. You're defending you're right to live, Naruto. You're protecting you're very right to _exist._ The time has come for you to prove yourself to Konoha."

"Huh?" I paused, took a moment to suck in all of Shino's meanings.

Shino stared at me with a vacant look on his face.

"Shino, leave all the pretentious, arrogant b-t to an Uchiha. I'm just doing what I gotta."

"You know, Naruto, I knew it all along, back when we younger. I knew that only you had what it takes to beat Sasuke. I knew you'd be more powerful than he could ever be."

"Sasuke's gone… what does it matter?" I asked him, feeling emptiness inside.

"Sasuke's not dead. He will return, just like Orochimaru did. When he does, then you must show Konoha the same thing you showed me when we were twelve: that you _can_ defeat him. That you will," Shino spouted with just as much mystery.

"Shino," I cried, "All this b-t is hurting my head, seriously. I don't have time for your prophecies and soothsaying. Hinata is depending on me to…"

"We're all depending on you, Naruto. I'm not saying all this just to entertain you. I'm warning you of what is to come. This destiny you have been locked into."

Up until then, I had no idea of how wise and powerful Shino had grown. He stared at me behind his dark, opaque goggles with an expressionless pair of lips.

"How much do you know? Do you know what's going on with the Hokage?"

Shino remained silent to my question.

His stoic attitude made me finally realize what he was all this time: a watcher, a guardian, a great archivist of all that has happened. Armed with his new camouflage jutsu, and definitely a whole heap of other techniques, he had been studying people and the events that surrounded them. He was a stone gargoyle perched on top of Konoha's gutters.

"Fight Neji. From now on, know this: I will always be watching your fights from the sidelines, but I can never be called upon to help you. These duels are yours alone."

"I see," I was taken back by Shino's solid faith in my purpose. Was I just an actor in his drama? Was he planning to betray me to the Hokage later on? Who was he working for?

"I'm going to prepare two jutsu: The first one will summon a plague of insects that'll infest this entire section of the village. They'll distract everyone in its wake. The next jutsu will order a pack of locusts to pick up your body and carry you to the cliffs. You must be careful not to move a lot during this time as the insects, while extremely precise, are very weak. They'll swarm around your body, making you look like a giant, black cloud. If anyone bothers to look at you during the swarm, they still won't be able to make you out in the sky."

"Awesome… you really learnt how to do all this?"

I looked up at the sky. I had very little time, but if I could fly overhead the village, I would definitely make it with time to spare. Half of the sun had already dipped under.

"I've never shown any of the other Jounin the perfected version. They won't guess it's me, even though it sure is a hell of a lot of bugs. You'll be fine," He assured me.

"Shino? Don't tell me! Yo-you're a Jounin?"

"Yes." He replied coolly, "I am a Jounin."

"Damn, dude! I'd be a Jounin too, you know, if this town didn't hate me," I replied offhandedly.

"Soon they'll cherish you, Naruto… The word, Jounin, is nothing but a label."

I groaned for a mere second and then he said:

"Good luck, Naruto."

Then, instantly, I heard a loud buzzing noise. Then it soon became a painful, screeching noise that filled my ears, like a million tiny wings in my ear flapping at the same time. It was quiet at first, but then it sounded like an end of the world's worth of flesh-eating insects had come to feast on us alive. The winged cretins just came from out of thin air.

I looked at Shino's face, as I slowly began to rise above the branch we were standing on. His expression was calm, but focused, concentrating on getting me into the air in one piece. He stared at me as I rose, as if his gaze directed the winged insects.

Soon I had cleared the very tree I was hiding in with Shino.

I saw people coming out of their houses and looking up at the harmless insects under Shino's command. ANBU officers were gathering and observing in the streets around.

Then, things became very fast. The tree below me soon became a large green dot. The houses and the people looked like toy models. I was flying above Konoha, courtesy of thousands of tiny wings flapping at the same time.

Shino's control over his insects was amazing.

Then, as sunset began to finalize, clouds began to form above my head: a foreboding reminder of the last night's rainy weather. Soon, it would be storming.

The insects took this as some sort of omen and it felt like they rushed even harder, as I saw the ground below me draw by like a reel of film, a movie playing in slow motion. Soon I could the faces of the past Hokages and the rock surface above.

I turned back and saw the park where I had started. I couldn't see Shino, but I could see the large tree, standing tall over the park, protecting it with its huge branches.

Suddenly the clump of insects I was riding was beginning to disperse. One by one, the locusts began to fly off and away from the cliff face in random directions, rapidly slowing me down, until I only had a small team to keep me floating enough to drop me slowly on to the ground.

I shuddered and tried to hold myself as still as possible. For a few seconds, I felt the fox stir within me, angry that I had placed the both of us in a very mortal situation, in the hands of someone whom we had not yet determined to be a friend or enemy.

Then, within seconds, my fears were dashed just as quickly as my feet and knees collapsed to the dirt on top of the cliffs that peered over all of Konoha.

I looked up: nearly all the bugs had dispersed enough to make them seem invisible in the darkening sky. The clump was gone and the random, black clouds that had swarmed the streets leading up to the cliffs were also crawling and flying away, back into the holes they came from. Shino's goal was complete. My deadline was achieved.

'Thank you, Shino,' I muttered into the sky.

"You made it!" A voice called from a hidden location. "Great job, Naruto…"

I looked around: the landscape above the mountains was filled with pock holes and man-made stacks of rocks that were no doubt used for rituals and ceremonies. The stone towers would definitely become a problem, providing way too many hiding places.

I looked harder and more desperately, searching for the source. Then I turned directly behind me and came face to face with my rival. We stood, eye-to-eye and nose-to-nose. He was barely standing a yard away from me.

I had no idea how he had reached me so fast without me detecting him. He was quick.

"Neji… stop this foolishness now. There is no need for us to fight," I pleaded with him.

"Naruto," His tone sounded totally ignorant of my feelings, "Do you remember what you said to me down there, so long ago?"

He pointed at the old, Chuunin coliseum we had once fought in, five years ago.

"That we can shape our own destinies?" He continued.

"Yes."

"Well, I agreed with you then. But you have to agree with me now: some things are just plain _inevitable_. Some things just_ have_ to happen."

I was taken aback. I suddenly remembered what Shino had told me.

"I can agree with that," I admitted coldly.

"Well, it comes off like this, Naruto: if Hinata means anything to you, you'll choose to fight me. Since that question is rhetorical, it is inevitable that you will. Correct?"

I grit my teeth and stared at him. It began to rain. Drops of water stained our faces.

"Right," I agreed, allowing my rage to surface at the mention of Hinata's name.

The rain began to matt our hair over our faces. Thunder began to drive through the sky.

He smiled at me expectantly and raised his hands into the air, "See?"

"Then get this, Hyuuga Neji: I'm going to beat your ass tonight so hard, you'll know you had it coming. Then you'll really learn what the word, _inevitable, _means."

Neji glared back at me, amusement and excitement staining his white eyes, as the strange wrinkles in his face that indicated he was activating his Byakugan, suddenly appeared.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am Hyuuga Neji of the Hyuuga Branch Family, and tonight, I will reclaim the victory that was supposed to be mine, that day, five years ago."

The rain beat down even harder on the both of us. The cold winds began to blow with the rhythm of the thunderstorm. Only when lightning shot, could we make out each other's expressions.

"Really…?"

_This is for you, Hinata. Again._

He raised his hands into the air and assumed a defensive stance.

"Then bring it on, Neji."


	10. BK 2: Pure Power! Hyuuga Neji!

**A/N: **Sorry this took long, guys. Here it is: The Neji fight scene.

* * *

Chapter Ten – Pure Power! Hyuuga Neji!  
(_Ultimate Secrets by: Toshiro Masuda_)

It was a barren landscape full of pocks and rock pillars. The weather had managed to worsen, bringing rain and lightning in only the last few moments. Down below sat Konoha, oblivious to the both of us, who were about to fight, high above them.

Evening had finally arrived.

This was it.

Thunder rolled across the horizon.

"Naruto, I will give you one chance," Neji said, gleaming with chakra.

I looked at him, felt the rain seeping through my clothes.

"If you can land one clean blow on me before the thunder rolls thrice, I will surrender. If you fail in that time, I will begin to retaliate. Come!"

At that, I charged at him at once, drawing two kunai from the holder behind me. I held a blade in each hand, one poised above my head, the other across my face to defend.

When I was close, I issued my first strike, swiping sideways at his face from the front. I saw his head move instantly, missing my blade by an inch, where then I tried to stab him down with the other kunai. He dodged my attack again with a clean sidestep, allowing my blade to strike at the rock pillar behind him, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

"Come on, Naruto! Is that all you got?" Neji cried defiantly.

I charged at him again, striking with both hands at the same time in a clapping-motion. He ducked the attack and spun around, faced a rock pillar behind him and ran sideways up the pole, dodging my next stab by another swift second, splitting the stone he was running on in half by the time had had landed his back flip.

"Come!" Neji cried again.

Thunder struck for the first time since he had issued the challenge.

I spun around with a sickle-stab with my right and followed through with a thrust with my left, but he was too quick. He ducked and weaved through my two blades like he was water. I drew both blades back and aimed a double-thrust with both hands at his belly. He also saw this attack before it happened, jumping high into the air in time to hold himself above the two blades with both of his legs in the splits, pushed firmly against two opposite stone pillars around him. I swung my two blades, now directly below his exposed crotch, to the pillars on either side, destroying each in a flurry of smoke and pebbles. Without their support, he drew both legs back and tried to land on the ground.

Thunder rolled for the second time.

I anticipated where he would fall, coming in underneath him and, with my right hand, struck at his falling body with an uppercut motion. Before my blade could meet his chest, he grabbed my attacking wrist with one of his hands, holding himself in the air by just one hand. When my other wrist came up to attack him, he grabbed it in similar fashion, holding both of my blades inches from his face, as he held himself up from the floor by his two hands, his feet held still stoically in the air. He stared into my eyes.

"Nearly, Naruto, but not fast enough."

I saw the veins around his eyes throbbing with menace.

Thunder rolled for the third time.

"Your time is up," Neji growled.

He knocked both of my arms in his grip back, twisting them backwards and bringing himself to the position directly behind me. I heard him land as I ducked down and spun to prevent my shoulders from twisting.

"I'm fighting back," Neji announced, his two-kunai thrust already having missed my back when I ducked. I saw them hanging there in the air for a second.

"Let's go," I whispered.

I came up with a vengeance, driving both of my kunai upwards into the sky. Neji stepped back at my attack and, in response, swiped at me with one high blade and one low. In less than a second, I spun out of the way and brought my own kunai to block and hold his knives. Our weapons clashed with a metallic clang, rivaled only in volume by the thunder echoing across the cliffs. Lightning and rain poured down on my eyes, making it difficult for me to see the expression on Neji's hair-matted face, as he spoke.

"You put Lee in hospital, you monster," Neji cried between gritted teeth.

"Lee took Hinata," I replied.

We were both holding each other's blades down, the moisture in the raindrops threatening to make us slip and slice the other open in the blink of an eye.

"Lee is sick, you should've been able to tell: he's not himself," Neji said again.

He began to cry out, his fists beginning to glow blue with forceful chakra and his strength beginning to overpower my hands.

"Lee took Hinata."

I cried out similarly and my hands began to fight off his progress, but strength came irregularly, as Neji's push was growing stronger and harder.

"He never would've hurt her," Neji yelled in Lee's defense.

"He drugged her, didn't he? It wasn't just me. She couldn't wake up… this morning."

My hands began to win, my blades pushing his hands further apart and away from my body. I saw his eyes tighten with concentration as he fought to keep his blades near.

"This whole damn town… how can I trust any of you now? Why has everyone had to change so much?" I asked him, not expecting an answer.

I shucked off both of his blades and struck back with a double-stab. He back flipped out of the way again, placing a few meters between us as he landed.

"You're the one who's the criminal!" Neji cried.

The lightning cast an eerie shadow over his distant face.

"What has corrupted you all?" I whispered.

The thunder followed and drowned out my voice.

Then, all of a sudden, he brought his hands up and threw both of his kunai at me at the same time. I ducked underneath both and spun around for momentum, bringing both of my arms up and throwing my own kunai at his face. He dodged both similarly.

"I'm going to take you in, Naruto."

And, before I could think of a reply, Neji's fists glowed blue with a distinguishable rhythm of chakra. At once, I knew what it was: Konoha's most advanced Taijutsu.

Gentle-Fist Style (Juken).

He raised his fists into the air, stared into my eyes for a second, and then brought them down into the ground. He kept his hands on the ground for a second, not moving at all.

Then I heard the ground beneath us begin to rumble menacingly.

I looked down with alarm and saw a small crack forming between my feet. As the crack began to grow wider, I jumped into the air, knowing the dirt was becoming lighter and lighter. The raindrops rushed to meet my rising face with pitiless resistance.

Neji had jumped into the air to meet me, and, within moments, we clashed in the sky above the cliff. He flew between my kicks and tried to throw an elbow at my gut, but I grabbed him and flew above the strike, pushing off him with my hands.

As we met in mid-air, the crack down below had widened into a huge gash that split open into the caves hiding inside the cliffs. At first, I thought they were the evacuation chambers used for housing civilians during village attacks.

When we fell through the gap, still struggling to beat each other, I realized when we landed that I was wrong. It was a chamber that I had never seen before.

We hit the ground with a thud, pushing off each other immediately for enough to distance to familiarize ourselves with the new fighting ground. I looked around at the walls: they were lined with rectangular blocks and epitaphs, immediately pointing out that we were in the presence of graves. Of the many carved blocks in the stone, four stood out and were decorated most intricately. I looked up at the hole we had entered through and saw the moon glaring back at us with some sort of mocking smile.

'_Where are we?' _I whispered inside.

Suddenly, the unlit torches held around the walls surrounding us came to light all at once. Flames brimmed up from their cold, unused husks with supernatural puffs of smoke. Nothing else had moved, except the flames, illuminating the catacombs hidden deep inside the Hokage cliffs with dank, eerie shadows that danced at our feet.

"The Konoha Grand Catacombs," Neji muttered with disgust, "I had heard rumors about it from my father, but had no idea that the tunnels were hidden inside here."

"The torches…?" I replied with some confusion.

Neji wiped his lip and smiled evilly at me, "The Hokages are watching us."

Then he charged at me with a deafening war cry, bringing both of his fists up and throwing a swift jab at my face. I quickly ducked out of the way and punched him cleanly in the gut. It was the first clean blow that had been landed since the match started.

Neji recoiled for a second, then smiled at me again, the bloodlust in his huge eyes swelling to an insane amount.

"Why do you want to fight me so badly? For Lee?"

"Not just for him, Naruto."

He threw a right hook and a left uppercut, the blue whirls of chakra emanating from his hands clearly visible in the misty air of the tomb.

"Then… why?" I asked him, dodging his punches, spinning around to his side, and kneeing him in the ribs.

"I fight for the past!" He cried, grabbing my wrist as I tried to punch him.

Then, he yelled, growled with a superhuman strength, and picked me up off the floor, his other hand grabbing my by one of my knees. He hoisted me up over his head and threw me across the room, sending my body reeling into a huge stone figure set into the wall on the other side. I got up immediately, my back still sore from the impact.

As I got up, my back caught a strange bump in the wall. I turned around and felt what it was: the stone hilt of a sword. The feeling of the grip was clearly discernible.

I pulled at it with both hands and felt the metallic blade housed inside the stone guard's holder slide out cleanly. The ornamental sword seemed to be as functional as a real one. I held the blade in front of me and regained my feet, always staring at Neji.

"I fight for the future," I muttered bitterly.

Neji, noticing my new weapon, turns around to find another stone statue set into an alcove in the wall behind him. He noticed the same hilt and drew the same blade, the steel on its edge gleaming in the candlelight of the cold, lifeless tomb.

We were in a small chamber and nothing stood on the ground between us except dirt. That meant that, with swords, the first person to become cornered would be the loser.

"En guarde!" Neji cried out with anger, charging across the room, his two hands strapped firmly on to the hilt of the sword and holding it willfully above his head.

I stood ready for his blow and deflected his overhead swipe with a clanging noise that echoed across the walls and up into the hole that sent rain into the undisturbed chamber.

Within seconds, I noticed something different about Neji's blade: it was beginning to glow with a blue fire that tongued around it.

Neji's chakra was transferring to his sword.

With that, he lifted his blade up again and swiped diagonally at my body, grazing my shoulder at the slightest. I was pushed back for a moment, but found an opening to strike back with a sweep to his knees. He dodged me again with a step backwards.

Neji struck with fierce brutality. He was determined to beat me.

At a sudden thought, I felt the hilt of my blade warm up, as tongues of red chakra coated the steel and made it burn with a passionate light that joined the flames on the torches.

I swiped at him again, he struck back, and, in a matter of seconds, I've lost count of how many swings we've made at each other, as each high-speed blow parried another in a tournament of the reflexes. Red and blue collided with a might and explosion that was unlike anything I had ever seen before. His force was undeniable.

But mine was slightly better.

Finally, I knocked his blue sword from his hands and cornered him into the wall behind him, bringing my blade to his throat. We were both panting with hate for each other, my limbs ready to drop cleanly off my shoulders.

For once, I was grateful I hadn't had to transform. I had hoped that I could talk Neji into surrendering and walking away without any severe injuries.

"You're mine, Neji… I win."

"Even if you kill me, someone else will come."

"I'm not going to kill you. Drop your weapon."

Neji complied.

"Besides," I rasped, "Hinata wouldn't want that to happen."

I threw my blade backwards and stared into his eyes. They widened in rage at the sound of his cousin's name.

"Then die for your weakness, love-struck fool!" And Neji raised himself up and head-butted me in the nose, sending me reeling backwards, with blood dripping down my face.

"Bastard!" I cried.

I brought my fists to his face and looked back at him.

"I was going to let you surrender now, without so much as a scratch," I cried out harshly, "But now, I'm going to have to get you back."

I threw my sword behind me, wound up my right fist and threw it like a rock, into the middle of his face with as much force as I could muster.

"A-e!" Neji cried in pain, as the wall behind him suddenly gave out underneath the force of the blow, cracking through and pushing the both of us outside of the tomb and…

Lightning seared through the sky and thunder and rain fell back down on us both.

We were outside again, but not on top of the mountain. This time, we were perched somewhere on its side. I looked down and saw the carvings of the massive faces of the Hokages etched into the stone. My mind's eye placed us squarely on the nose of the Second Hokage. His gigantic eyes staring back at us from behind. His right eye had been marred with the hole from my punch from the inside.

I was familiar with my surroundings as this was a place I had come climbed often to vandalize, when I was younger.

I looked down at the small slip of rock we had both been given. Neji was on his back, on the ground, leaving barely any room for both of my feet to stand. The arena had shrunk back down exponentially, suspended hundreds of yards over the rooftops of Konoha.

Neji got back on to his feet and spat blood at the ground, staring at me with eyes that could curse. We were both disarmed and had to rely on our bare fists once more.

Well, not exactly bare…

"Thunder Fist Style! Die, Naruto!" Neji rasped between clenched teeth.

And Neji punched me in the chest as bolts of his chakra slipped out of his knuckles and manifested themselves as bolts of electrical energy. Pain racked through where he had hit me and the electric shock had burned my clothes. I ducked the next few blows he threw at me, noticing more and more that the lightning in the air seemed to strike with every punch he made, as if his fists were acting like miniature lightning rods.

Then another blow hit me, and another, and another…

I fell to the ground, burning in several places. I realized then that I would have to bring out something that would put him down for a while- at least enough time for me to catch my breath. I picked myself up, glancing at the long drop underneath the statue's nose.

"Ra- sen- gan!" I cried.

Nothing happened.

"Ra- sen- gan!" I cried again.

Again, nothing.

"Your Tenketsu have been blocked by my attacks, Naruto. Or have you forgotten?" I heard Neji mention behind me. I could picture the sick, evil smile on his face as he said that.

'_Thunder Fist Style is just an upgraded, electric form of his Juken?'_ I wondered.

"You're finished, Naruto."

'_No, I'm not.'_

"**Nine-Tailed Naruto! First Form!"** I yelled.

I heard the his body fall into a crumple as the breeze that blew out from my body pushed him away from me, back towards the edge.

The transformation was complete in a few seconds.

I charged back at him just he was getting up on to his feet and punched him in the gut, sending small flames licking at the edges on his clothes where I had hit him.

'_His blows could manifest electricity. Mine, fire_.'

I grinned at him and sent more uppercuts into his belly, occasionally hooking him across the face. His lips pouted with an unbelievable fear, as his eyes struggled to remain open and focused on his new enemy. I couldn't pause if I wanted too, as I continued to strike at his face and body with my arms and legs.

Then, I picked him up by the throat and held him over the edge of the small, stone platform. I growled at him with an anger that made him shake for a few seconds.

"You really are a monster," Neji yelled back at me.

"Maybe," I replied.

Suddenly, I felt Neji's body powering up for a new attack.

"Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Punishment…!"

And with that, Neji's body rose into the air, coming free of my chokehold. Mid-air, he began to spin uncontrollably, as if he were performing the Eight Trigrams: Palms Heavenly Spin (Hakkesho Kaiten), the same move from the Chuunin exams, but then, I suddenly felt the air tighten as he stopped spinning and charged right at me, slicing through my body with his own.

The feeling was indescribable, as his whole body flew right at me, then _through_ me.

As he regained his feet, the pain that radiated from the center of my body couldn't allow me to remain standing on my feet. I dropped to my knees, gaping in a silent scream.

But, Neji was far from finished.

As he landed behind me, I heard him prepare his final attack.

"Naruto! Feel the justice of fate!" He cried as he charged at me, picking me up and taking me with him off the surface of the stone and into the air that blew across the cliff face.

We remained in the air, frozen, for a second, then, just as we began to fall back down…

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms (Hakke Rokujuuyon Shoo)!"

What happened next was a blur, as Neji unleashed a fearsome combo of the gods, hitting me at too many points on my body to mention.

I knew that they were specifically aimed at my Tenketsu and also that they would be useless, because the red chakra knew no limiters, imposed or otherwise. Still, it didn't stop Neji's strikes from inflicting pain.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms (Hakke Rokujuuyon Shoo)… again!"

When Neji completed his first technique, he repeated it, eager to solidify his standings. He was one crazy son of a…

'_At this rate, we're going to die_,' I heard a deep, demonic voice growl inside me.

The fox was right- the ground was coming to meet us at a phenomenal rate. Neji was eager to prove to himself that he was better than me, even if it meant that both of us would die.

'_Do something, idiot! Do something now! We'll die!_' The fox cried again.

'_What the hell can I do? We're falling off a cliff!_' I replied in my head.

'_Then I'll do something…_' The voice replied.

Neji continued to strike me, caught in his world and focused on striking me with pinprick effect and precision.

And then, I felt my limbs begin to move on their own. My mouth also said something beyond my control in a voice I couldn't recognize.

"**Nine-Tailed Naruto Technique: Uzumaki REBIRTH Combo!**"

Lightning growled and Neji paused in his attack to see what I would do next.

'_I'm going to take this guy down so you can focus on keeping us alive.'_

"**First Tail: Pain!" **I screamed, punching him in the face.

And a tail of fire lashed out from behind me and lashed at Neji's body as it fell through the air, whipping him countless times all over his body. Neji cried out in rage.

"**Second Tail: Grief!"** I called, kicking him in the gut.

And another tail of fire came from behind me, wrapping around Neji's body in one long, winding spiral and snaking around his ankles. Suddenly, the rope of fire tightened and constricted his body, burning him in several places.

"**Third Tail: Sorrow!"** I announced, punching him in the face again.

And a similar tail of fire snaked out from behind me and separated in the air, becoming multiple small balls of fire. Then, within a moment, they homed in on Neji's falling body and crashed into his face and chest.

"**Fourth Tail: Anguish!"** I cried, kicking him again in the midsection.

Once again, the tail of fire formed from behind me, and the long strip became several smaller strips that positioned themselves across Neji's body. Once they were floating over his body, they criss-crossed in and out of his skin, burning him inside.

"**Fifth Tail: Misery!" **I yelled, punching him across the jaw another time.

The next stream of fire flew out from behind me and became like a wall of flame, a blanket of fire. Wrapping Neji's body entirely in fire and remaining on his body for a second before disappearing back into the air.

"**Sixth Tail: Angst!" **I roared, kicking him again at the belly.

The next tail of fire became small orbs of fire that flew underneath Neji's feet and blew pillars of fire upwards, scorching Neji legs and rasping smoke at his belly.

"**Seventh Tail: Regret!" **I snarled, punching him at the nose again.

The next tail hovered in front of us for some time as it coalesced itself into one solid, humongous ball, then threw itself full on, into Neji's chest.

"**Eight Tail: Death!"** I bellowed, kneeing him in the gut.

The eighth tail came out from underneath and, like a blade of flame, poised itself straight and rigid, pointed itself at Neji's chest, and seared through the air and stabbed into him. Neji cried out in pain again for the final time, becoming strangely quiet afterwards.

"**Ninth Tail: Rebirth!" **

And the ninth tail came in and brushed itself against Neji's face, bringing him back to gasping, coughing life. The pain on his body was his to bear once more.

Since the combo had started, only three seconds had passed, but the ground was readily falling towards us. I saw Neji pass out again as his body struggled to hold itself under the onslaught, but at least he was still alive.

'_There, now the boy is incapacitated._' The voice cried, relieved.

Suddenly, I felt the fox's presence leave my body, and then, I was Naruto again.

I caught Neji in mid-air and felt my fall beginning to slow down as a swarm of insects crowded beneath my feet.

The ground was coming fast… I wasn't sure if the bugs would be enough to slow our fall…


	11. BK 2: Visions! Uzumaki Naruto!

**A/N: **I am totally flattered and amazed that people are still reviewing my chapters. Thanks very much to all of you- as promised, here's a chapter that will lend you guys and girls more answers. A quick chapter, but pivotal nonetheless! Revised for errors!

* * *

Chapter Eleven –Visions Of Destiny! Uzumaki Naruto!  
(_Glued State_ by: Toshiro Masuda)

The world was black for several long minutes.

I felt my eyes, but could not open them. I felt my limbs, but could not move them. I was powerless, except for my hearing.

My skin felt so cold. I heard two voices discussing something somewhere above me.

"How is he doing, TenTen?" I heard Shino's voice ask someone next to me.

"He'll be fine, but I'll have to stitch his shoulder to stem the bleeding," A female voice replied. "He'll live, but he'll have to rest here for a while."

"Neji?" Shino's voice asked again.

"Leave him here too. I'll take care of them. It's a good thing you dropped them off here- Gai-sensei has taught me a lot about caring for battle injuries. They're in good hands."

"Thank you, TenTen. I must go now," Shino said again.

"Oh, before you go, Naruto's pants are still infested with your bugs. Can you call them off, please? It makes working on him a little bit harder."

"That's strange… why would they still be there? No matter…" Came the reply.

Then, there was the sound of footsteps and a door shutting.

And I dropped back out of consciousness.

* * *

Finally, I felt my eyes opening.

I was on my back, in the bushes. I could see the stone faces of the Hokages jutting out from the huge rock above me. I had fallen from a distance, but didn't seem hurt at all.

I tried to get up, noticing that my body was strangely free from pain. My muscles welcomed the movement and hoisted me up into a seated position. I looked around me.

I was alone. Neji was gone. Shino wasn't in sight either.

I looked down and checked my arms, at the spot where I swore that Neji had grazed me with his sword, and saw nothing wrong. My skin was in perfect shape.

It was all too strange: it felt as if Neji and I had never fought.

Then I heard a voice:

"Naruto-kun," The deep voice murmured.

I looked up with a gasp. The voice had a face.

"Do you remember me?" The man smiled at me.

I stared at his face for a several seconds before I could believe who it was that had mentioned my name. I was amazed- I thought he had been dead for years…

"Se-sensei? Sa-ru-tobi-sensei?"

"It's me, Naruto," The Third said gently, warming his entire face with a subtle smile.

"Hokage-sama? You died when I was younger, didn't you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I am no longer of this world, Naruto," He replied calmly.

"Then… what are you doing here? Is this a dream?"

"To answer both questions with the same: the physical body comes and passes, but the deepest love for another person or, in this case, a village, survives forever. That is how I have come to you. That is how you have come to Konoha."

The image of The Third Hokage, the old man who I had become used to scolding me as a child in younger days, flickered in and out of my vision, as if he were about to be blown by the wind. His words were just as cryptic as his existence, hinting at a higher wisdom.

"I don't understand. I came here because Jiraiya-sensei…?"

The Sandaime Hokage raised his hand to block my remark.

"Your sensei, Jiraiya-kun, is a great teacher, as much as he was a student. Alas, circumstances have taken him away from you, just as they have taken you from him."

"Circumstances? Jiraiya disappeared four years ago. He left me to train in that forest and now I think I ought to have a word with that guy for making me out to be the bad guy when _he _was the one who deserted me!" I yelled, half-seriously at the figure.

Was I mad at Jiraiya-sensei? Anyone would have been after the treatment he gave me, but something in my gut told me that he knew what he was doing. Or was he?

The Hokage chuckled, "Naruto-kun, Jiraiya has never abandoned Konoha's cause and neither have you. Proving that to my children, these villagers, however, will be a trial."

"You're telling me," I quipped at him, feeling frustration burn under my chest.

"A complicated cascade of fated events has brought you here and, I am afraid to tell you, that things are far from over. First of all, the enemy that is threatening to engulf Konoha has already captured your sensei, Jiraiya-kun. That is the reason why no one, even you, has received any word from him."

"The enemy? What?" I gasped in fright.

"Orochimaru is coming back. He is bigger and stronger than before."

"Orochimaru? The man who took Sasuke? The man who attacked us during the exams?"

"The same," He whispered sorrowfully. "I should have defeated him."

"_That man_ has taken Jiraiya-sensei? You mean to tell me he's held him for one whole year?" I cried in alarm. " We _have _to rescue him, then!"

"No!" He urged me. "Not yet, Naruto. You are not ready. Your sensei fought him bravely and managed to protect Konoha from invasion for four more years, but ultimately, he was defeated and captured. And now, it appears, that Orochimaru is ready to attack again. The same will happen to you if you challenge him now."

"Then when can I take him down, sensei? When can I rescue Jiraiya-sensei?"

"First, you will need Konoha's help. Orochimaru has brought with him an army that belittles our own. Luckily, we have many prodigal ninja among us already- many of them from your generation. It will be your role, no, your destiny, to lead them against the invasion. Once you have swayed your friends, the boys and girls of your past, back to your side, you can begin convincing the people. And to reach the people…"

"Tsunade," I whispered under my breath.

"That's right. Tsunade, as Hokage, represents Konoha's collective will. If you can persuade Tsunade and Shizune that you are a ninja fit to lead, they will follow you. And so will the rest of Konoha. Only when you have your friends and this village, then can you consider rescuing your old sensei."

"My friends have been a little… umm… stubborn, lately," I sighed.

"All the same, you have been quite convincing in your argument. Although I would prefer civilized conversation to solve disputes, you are solving your problems in your own way. What matters is that they are working, so I see no reason to discourage you. Just make sure not to kill any of Konoha's ninja- you'll need every one of them."

I looked up at the trees above me. They seemed as wavy and translucent as the Hokage, as if I was inside the spirit-form of the village. A breeze blew through and cooled my face.

"How did this all begin? How did I get here?" I groaned to myself.

The Hokage smiled knowingly at me.

"Five years ago, my three students: Tsunade, your master, Jiraiya, your teacher, and Orochimaru, your enemy, met together in a secret meeting outside of Konoha. They were discussing a deal involving you and this village's safety. Ultimately, what happened was that Jiraiya and Tsunade refused Orochimaru's bargain. Because of this, Orochimaru gave the other two an ultimatum: 'Bring the nine-tailed fox to me or Konoha will fall in one lunar cycle.'"

"Orochimaru wanted me? He gave them a year to deliver me?"

"Yes. All correct. Jiraiya was adamant though: he would not allow your life to be traded for anything. One life is the same as a thousand to him: priceless. Tsunade reluctantly agreed to Jiraiya's reasoning, and swore to protect you back at Konoha."

"But then… Orochimaru would've attacked… wouldn't he?"

"True. This realization brought great worry to Tsunade, as leader of this village. She was at a great dilemma, being responsible for so many lives. Jiraiya, on the other hand, had no ties to this place. He was always such a nomad. He felt no inclination to trade Konoha's safety for your own. Even so, he was determined to fight Orochimaru, should he bring war. That is why when Jiraiya saw the consternation in Tsunade's expression; he took you away from this place, without his colleague's permission. He told nobody that he had abducted you. He swore to keep you from harm, and so he hid you out in the forest."

"Wait, are you saying that I am the reason Orochimaru is about to attack us? This is crazy!" I cried out. "Was Tsunade really going to trade me in the end, if I had stayed?"

"Who knows? The point is: Tsunade was at breaking point. She had begun to suffer mental breakdowns after the meeting between the three of them. Jiraiya refused to stay and see if the Hokage would break, so he took matters into his own hands by taking you away and hiding you. When Tsunade discovered what he had done, she was outraged."

"Wait a second- why doesn't anybody else in Konoha know about this?"

"Tsunade and Jiraiya swore to keep their Sannin Meeting secret. If Konoha would learn of Orochimaru's intentions, they would have panicked, worse, they would have pinned all their hatred and blame on you. Something you definitely do not deserve."

"I see…" I swore to myself.

"Because of this prior agreement to stay silent about the affair, Tsunade could not say no to her advisors when they ordered her to make an example out of you and Jiraiya by putting you both on the target list. If she had refused to declare the both of you missing-nins after the both of you had disappeared for months, then she would be forced to explain why. She could not tell them about Orochimaru's deal, so she conceded. That is how you and your sensei came to become criminals in Konoha. It was through no fault of either of you."

"I see… so that explains why he suddenly decided to take me on a year-long training exercise. To keep me away from this village… it kind of makes sense," I admitted. "But that doesn't explain why Jiraiya-sensei left me alone for four years after staying for one."

"Well, like I said, Tsunade was given a one year ultimatum by Orochimaru to reconsider delivering you to him. In the final days of the deadline, Jiraiya was preparing to attack Orochimaru at his very own Hidden Village of Sound. After he had left you alone in the forest, sealing you inside your home with a powerful barrier jutsu that he had learnt on his own, he managed to reach the Otogakure and decimated more than three quarters of Orchimaru's preparing army, together with that overgrown toad of his. This would stall the invasion for a few more years while Orochimaru rebuilt his war machine. Still, Jiraiya failed to defeat Orochimaru's most powerful disciple, a young man possibly more powerful than his master, and was sealed inside a prison."

"Wait a second- Young man? You're not telling me that it's…?"

"Yes. It's _him. _You will meet him again soon."

_Him_. I cursed inside again. I couldn't believe he was working _with_ that tyrant.

"Anyway, Jiraiya was only powerful enough to send letters to you from his prison. He, himself, did not have the power to break out of the sealing jutsu that kept him inside. It was much like the one that kept you from escaping the valley you had been training in."

"Hmm… but the seal keeping me inside the valley came down this year. I was freed."

"Yes, but it's already the fifth year since Jiraiya and you had left Konoha, four years after Jiraiya was captured by Orochimaru. The jutsu that your sensei had laid down had expired just in time for word from Konoha to reach you."

"Wait a moment- the final letter came from Sensei. He was telling me to leave."

"No. The barrier around you disappeared because Jiraiya's chakra reserves had become reduced to nothing. He wouldn't even have had enough chakra left to weaken the seal holding him so that he could still send letters to you through his pet frog. No, the letters had stopped coming from him for a long while. The final letter came from Konoha."

"That's right… now that you mention it, the handwriting seemed feminine."

"Yes, but Tsunade did not write it. Someone close to her did, however. It would have to be, for who else would know the truth- that you are not a missing-nin?"

"Who was it? Shizune-san?" I asked eagerly.

"You will come to meet her later. Don't worry about that."

Something inside me told me I already knew who it was that could've summoned me here. It was a warm and mysterious feeling that yielded no answers.

"Now, Naruto, my visit contains a second purpose. I have come to change you," The old man sighed, frowning and looking down at me with a pained expression.

"Change me?"

"The fox within you… up till now, it has not just provided you with extreme power, but also, a differential opinion to your own, a counterpoint, an opposing intelligence, if you will. The fox has it's own ideas about what you must be doing and how."

It was true. Many times, the Kyuubi had either disagreed with my tactics in a fight or conducted its own strategies altogether. In the fight with Neji, it had nearly raged out of control and killed him, despite its reassurances that it would not. In the years past, when I was without opponents, I had come to savor and appreciate what the fox could lend me, but now, I was becoming fearful of it's potential.

"I am prepared," The sensei continued, "To negotiate with the fox in order to make him more complacent, more ergonomic with your body. I will ask him to make himself one with your body. Not only will your combined powers become amplified, but they will also become more predictable. Ultimately, I hope this is a decision that will preserve lives, should you find that you have to fight your old colleagues again."

I listened, enthralled, felt the warm, tingling sensation inside my chest. The fox…

"But, only if you agree, Naruto. I don't know what consequences may come from this- there just isn't any way for us to foresee what a legendary creature may attempt."

I knew what he was thinking of. His face told me, if not the tone of his words.

"You're going to remove the seal?"

"No," Came his pained reply. "But I will alter it."

I thought about this for a second. "How?"

"When the Hokage created this seal, he included five 'limiters' in the pattern. Think of them similar to the power seals Orochimaru marked you with years ago. However, the Fourth did not do this out of bad intentions. They were there to protect your weak and immature body from a chakra overload. By removing these limiters, the amount of power the fox can manifest in you will not only increase, but the chances of the fox overcoming the seal will also raise. At the price of this power, comes the increased pain and vigilance that is keeping the demon inside you. You must be aware of this."

The area around my belly had always felt a little hot when the fox's power came into play. If the Third was about to tamper with the seal now, I had no way of knowing what the side-effects on my body might be if I called the fox out again.

"More power… at a price…" I mumbled.

But ultimately, he had a point. If the fox became one step closer to merging with my body, I'd have a better chance at channeling and controlling it, which, ultimately, would save my friends' lives. I would also need the chakra boost if my enemies were as tough as I knew them to be. In a way, I really had no choice in the matter. This choice was stained with inevitability.

"Do it. Release the limiters, sensei."

He bowed his head, then looked up at me. "Very well, I will begin my work on the fox inside of you. As for you, the time has come for you to return to consciousness in the real world, for your friends await your salvation."

I wondered one last thing before the world returned to my senses: would I still be able to hear the fox's voice in my head if he became closer to my own consciousness?

"It is ironic, Naruto, that the fox who once threatened to annihilate our village may now become the only thing that can save it. The difference this time, is that we have you."

As the Third's voice faded from my ears a blinding light took over my eyes, and with a feeling similar to drowning, I was back in modern-day Konoha.


	12. BK 2: Competitive Crush! Yamanaka Ino!

**A/N:** I am appreciating all the feedback you guys are sending me! The author loves you people! Muah! Muah! As you'll soon notice, The Third's plan to remove the limiters is already causing some strange side-effects: most obviously, the style change from first to third perspective. A brilliant fit-in and I'm sure you will enjoy reading third-person as much as I enjoy writing in this style! Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Competitive Crush! Yamanaka Ino!  
(_The Raising Fighting Spirit_ by: Toshiro Masuda) 

"Na- Naruto?"

Uzumaki Naruto was awoken by the sound of a young girl's voice.

"Uh? What happened?" Naruto mused dizzily.

"You were out for an entire day! I was beginning to wonder whether you'd lost too much blood from the wound or something… I'm glad you've regained consciousness," The dark haired lady said with an exhausted grin.

It took a moment for him to recognize his nurse as the one he had met recently- Tenten. He ignored her for a brief moment as the young man seemed to pat himself over and brought his hand over his forehead as if he were feeling for his temperature.

"The voice? It's gone," Naruto gasped. "It doesn't talk to me anymore…"

"Huh? What voice?" Tenten asked plaintively, squeezing out a wet cloth and dipping it in fresh water, before folding it and placing it on Naruto's forehead. "I'll get you a drink… you must be thirsty by now."

The young man looked down, saw the ragged state of his clothes, and realized that his sleeveless top had been removed from his chest. It was at that moment that a voice rang through his head and reminded him of what the Third had planned in his dreams.

'Removing the limiters…' He mumbled to himself.

Tenten had arrived with a glass of cold water to see Naruto eagerly poking around his navel area as if his skin had suddenly changed color overnight.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" She asked, handing him the cool drink.

"There were five kanji around my belly… now, there's…"

Tenten looked down and saw what was causing Naruto's confusion.

"There's only four, Naruto," She replied, failing to see any significance.

"Exactly."

"So what? Hasn't it always been like that?" Tenten smiled, trying to make sense of her injured object.

The boy scratched his warm belly, almost swearing he could feel the creature inside him threatening to tear out and consume them all.

"What time is it, Tenten?" He asked, his mind in another world.

"Early morning. The day after your pretty-violent meeting with Neji last night."

"Neji? Is he… alive?" Naruto snapped, suddenly remembering what had happened.

"Only just. We transferred him to the hospital a few hours ago. Oh! And he was awake for a while so that he could give you this. He told me to make you read it… don't worry, I haven't touched it, though. It was only meant for your eyes," She assured him, clearly trying to mock Neji with her tone.

With that, Tenten scrambled off her seat and fished into her pants pocket for a small, folded piece of paper that was slightly stained with blood.

"This is from Neji?" Naruto asked her carefully.

She nodded.

He unfolded it and it read:

'She told me I'd been out for nearly seven hours, Naruto. I have no idea where you'd learnt to do what you did that night, but by the fact that you rescued me instead of finishing me… well, I guess I'm reluctantly in your debt. Tenten suggested we take you with me to the hospital, but I stopped her. I know you could not risk going there, given your status here in Konoha. I hope and trust you will heal well, thanks to whatever it is that lurks within your body. Also, I'll try and make sure that good words about you are spread amongst our friends. I apologize, Naruto, for not trusting your motives before.

P.S: Please thank Tenten for the both of us. She's crazy about pink orchids. Don't ask how I know. Good luck.'

Tenten was already tending to the wound on Naruto's shoulder by the time he crumpled the note and placed it back in his pocket.

"I wanted you to go to the hospital with him, but we all remembered how they don't take kindly to wanted criminals over there," Tenten smiled. "We'll take care of you if no one else in this village will. We weren't sure about you at first, but I think you've convinced Neji and I that you aren't here to kill us."

"I'm glad to hear that…" Naruto trailed off, melting in Tenten's hazel smile. "Treatment has been a bit rough here lately..."

"Kiba obviously did it to impress Hinata. Shikamaru, as always, was just following orders. Lee… well, Lee hasn't been Lee since Gai-sensei died… things have changed here, but I'm sure that we'll be able to convince everyone to back you up in the end."

"I see," Naruto quipped, slipping off Tenten's bed and landing on his feet. "Where… where's my shirt?"

"Whoa, Naruto, what's the hurry? Do you really think you can move around in your condition? You're still healing. And plus, look outside- it's nearly midday. You won't be able to sneak around as easily as at night, and that's assuming you're body is strong for jumping and slinking around. Just sit down for a moment," Tenten scolded him.

Naruto checked outside the small window that brightened her room and there, plain to see, was Tenten's point. The sun was arching high into the sky, burning brightly and gloriously as suns always do. The afternoon after the fight with Neji had arrived so quickly. He plunked himself back onto the bed with a gesture of helplessness.

"Your shirt is still drying. I washed it out for you and tried to get rid of all that horrible blood. In the meantime, you can wear this-"

Naruto looked up from his seat and saw Tenten disappear behind a walk-in closet, before stumbling back outside with a black, silk jacket.

"It was my dad's," She said, as she laid it neatly across the bed.

Naruto looked down at the jacket, became silent, and looked into her dark eyes.

"Thank you."

Tenten stared back into his eyes and brought the jacket around his back, holding the clothing at its sleeves. Once she had secured it tightly around the back of his neck, she began to pull his face closer towards her own.

The young man, feeling the impulse of the situation, felt his hand move it's way to the back of her neck, felt the prickles of sensation, expectation that crawled down it's length.

"It was different without you, Naruto. Everything I told you that day was for real."

She managed a weak smile, despite the fact that a dark tear strode down her right eye. Her lips were trembling in the moment. His eyes were locked on hers.

"You were so nervous when I found you… how can you be so sure of what you want?"

"Because I've seen what happens to this village when you're gone."

And Tenten drove herself into his lips and the warmth of his mouth met her tongue.

* * *

She brushed a tear from her face, felt how warm her swollen eyes had grown.

She had been writing it since he disappeared. Since the night he had failed to return to her room. She sat now, in front of the same low desk that held her paper and pen.

Like a vision that stretches far,  
You have returned at the high bend of the sun.  
But when the moon falls, and darkness is everywhere,  
You are robbed from me.  
Like a girl who has lost her shadow,  
Scanning the edges, waiting for her heart to return.

I miss you, Uzumaki Naruto.  
Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

"And what else do you have to report to this meeting, Yuhi-san?"

She held her tongue against the top of her mouth, felt a lie squeeze past her teeth. Could ANBU sniff out when one of their own was betraying them? She hoped not.

"I have not sighted the target as of yet, sir."

"I see. Our people think that the sightings of Uzumaki must be directly related to The Sound's impending invasion- what are your thoughts on this?"

He could not see his lips moving beneath the animal mask. Could not tell if he was testing or her not. Was he on to her? She maintained her cool exterior.

"Are you asking me whether Naruto and Orochimaru are allies?" She replied.

"Yes," The mask replied at the end of the table.

"No. In my opinion, Naruto has no allies."

'_Only me,_' she whispered to herself.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha, a bell chimed happily at the opening of a door.

"Ah, I haven't seen you in a while," The blonde, beautiful Yamanaka Ino said with pleasant surprise.

"I've been away. On business." Came the girl's flat, exhausted reply.

It was her first day back in Konoha. She had been absent since Naruto's return.

"You look like crap, do you want a glass of water or something?" Ino bent her neck to look more closely at her face and saw that it's makeup was ruined. "Let's hang out after my shift is over and we can go do dinner or something… my shout!"

"No thanks, Ino. I appreciate the thought, but I'd prefer to rest a bit first. Maybe tomorrow. I'll just take the usual, thanks."

Ino studied her for a quiet second, before nodding and wrapping the same flower she had always ordered since she was a child. She knew she had always kept it on the windowsill of every room she had slept in. She pitied the pressures her friend had been forced to undergo since taking on her new position, but loved her all the same because of their past.

"Here ya go! One Sakura Blossom."

* * *

Evening was approaching.

The young man had been laying still in Tenten's bed for the past hour or so, his savior wrapped gently in his warm arms. He opened his eyes gently and peeked down at her soft, warm features, as if they would melt like under the heat of his breath.

She wriggled her nose slightly in response to his breath and snuggled deeper into his chest. She was deep asleep and receiving her much needed rest after staying awake with her two patients from last night.

Because of this, it was easy for Naruto to slip her hands off his belly and to her side. He kissed her gently on the forehead and made to leave when Tenten uttered:

"Don't leave me, Naruto…"

Naruto spun around suddenly and saw that she had not been awake when she had spoke.

"I won't."

And with that, he got on to his feet and wrapped the black silk around his body. He also managed to find a wide-brimmed, straw hat sitting innocently atop her dresser and he donned it to cover his face.

Ripped jeans, black silk and a straw sakat, Naruto knew were he was headed next in the slowly approaching evening over Konoha. He owed Tenten his appreciation after all.

'I wonder if Ino still owns that flower store…' He whispered to himself.

And as he shut the door and felt its lock click into place, he made off into the dusk, walking calmly between open pathways and covertly between alleys. All the while, he held his hat to his face, not letting it slip off and reveal his identity.

Tenten's home was placed roughly on the northwestern outskirts of the town, which was a good thing because the markets were only a short distance towards the center. On his way to Ino's floristry, he passed the ramen booth where he had eaten during his first few hours back in Konoha. It had also been the location where he and Shikamaru had fought for his freedom. He wafted in the delightful aromas of Miso Ramen, but was forced to admit that it would be too dangerous for him to take a seat and suddenly begin eating.

As hungry as he was and as loud as his stomach growled, he marched onward towards Ino's store. The stalls around him were only just beginning to clean and pack up for the night, but Ino, he had remembered, had a habit for stalling the closing time cleaning chores. Half a block later, he was standing at the glass entrance to her family's store.

He had revised it over and over in his head, how exactly he planned for this meeting to unfold. Yamanaka would never know that it was he ordering the flower.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside and the bell rung softly at his entrance into the store.

"Hello!" Ino cried in a friendly, but routinely manner, glancing up slightly at the entrant and planting her face back into the magazine she had been reading at the counter.

Naruto nodded towards her and looked upwards at the shelves, looking for anything that even remotely resembled a Pink Orchid. When he noticed that nearly half of the store's flowers were pink, he conceded that he would have to ask for help.

He stepped up to Ino's counter, trying to maintain whatever distance he could and, without looking up at her face, he asked:

"I'm looking for a Pink Orchid. Have you got any, miss?"

Ino gasped suddenly and was flustered for a reply, adding a strange stutter to her reply:

"I…err…well, yeah. We do. Just one?"

"Please," Naruto replied quickly.

And as Ino scrambled off, Naruto turned to see what she had been reading on the counter. There were no pictures, but he could see the title of the article. In big, bold letters, it read:

'_Terror Stalks Konoha! The Story of Uzumaki Naruto!'_

The young man winced slightly and read the first few lines. They talked about how he had been a 'malevolent prankster' who 'weaseled through the ninja academy'. Apparently, an 'ANBU Street Patrol' was also being devised to sniff him out.

"One Pink Orchid?"

Ino's chirpy voice came from behind him. For a moment, Naruto considered how she might look after all these years, but urged his curiosity to stay back.

"Thank you. How much?"

The young man grabbed the flower and placed it in his pouch.

Little did Naruto know that Ino had been staring intently at the back of his body for quite some time while she had gone off to search for his order. In fact, she had been intrigued by his presence since he had entered the store. Naruto had just been too blinded to see it.

The Pink Orchids were kept a measly two yards away from the counter, but she had taken the long way around the store, noticing his height and the shape of his butt under his pants. There was something about this guy that was just so… alluring…

"No charge," Was Ino's reply, not without a tinge of mischief.

"No charge?"

"No charge if you take off your hat and let me see your face," Ino replied back.

"Why? I… can't do that," He stammered.

Naruto definitely did not see this coming.

"Why not? Let me look at you," She replied back stubbornly.

"I… I gotta go!" Naruto replied back sternly, taking a few old notes out of his wallet and turning to make his way back out of the store. He felt Ino follow him to the door.

"Why? Why won't you just let me look at you? Are you shy or something?"

"No."

And Naruto stepped out of the door.

And into a whirlwind of commotion.

There was a loud noise to his right, down one side of the street, where a large group of uniformed people were marching towards Ino's store, staring down and intimidating all who stood in their way. They searched houses and stores for brief seconds, as if they were looking for something and could not live without it.

There could not have been more than six of them, all wearing black. All wearing masks.

Naruto recognized what the masks on their faces meant straight away: ANBU.

The ANBU Street Patrols.

'Shit,' He cursed inside.

He turned to his left and at once, saw a similar force of ANBU turn the corner into the market lanes, charging down to meet the other group. They too were overpowering merchants and clientele alike, searching severely for whatever it was they were looking for.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The young man cursed again and turned to make back into Ino's store, noticing that the young woman had also been standing outside next to him, watching the two ANBU teams coming to meet roughly in front of her store.

"ANBU Street Patrols," The lady mentioned tiredly to him.

Naruto heard her, panicked slightly, and realized he had run out of choices.

"Ino, let me hide in your store," He ordered her.

"Wh-what? How do you know my…?"

"There's no time. Is there a back entrance out of this store?"

"Yes… where we get the deliveries but… but wait!"

Naruto wasted no time. He stormed through the back door behind the counter and instantly found himself surrounded by plants. Walls and shelves lined full of them. He was in a storeroom of sorts, which meant that he'd have to be close to the delivery entrance. As he stormed through the small forest, he sensed Ino on his heels and turned to tell her to leave, when she interrupted him by saying:

"Wait. You can leave out there in a second. Just tell me who you are. I want to see your face. Please… I need to know who you are… there's something about you and-"

Ino was cut off by the sound of doorbell swinging mercilessly at the entrance of several ANBU men into her store. They began calling out for the owner to show herself and to declare any people she may be harboring inside. She ignored the summons.

"Ino, you will find out who I am soon enough. At the moment, I want you to leave and never mention me. You could be punished for doing what you did today. That's why I don't want you to see my face. Go! Now!" Naruto cried, urging her to turn and leave.

Ino felt her heart miss a beat and she turned and returned back to her counter door without any more hesitations.

Naruto knew that Ino knew whom he was- Uzumaki, in the flesh.

But that would wait till later. Just as Ino had passed through her doors to deal with the ANBU seekers, Naruto had just managed to reach for the knob on the back door.

It wouldn't budge. It wasn't locked, it was rusted or jammed or something. Naruto just could not get the door to open with all of his firm, silent strength.

"He's not here! I haven't seen him!" Ino cried from the other side of the door.

"The price for hiding him is more than you can afford, lady. Search the back!" An ANBU captain called to his subordinates.

"Oh no…" Naruto gasped, hearing the loud order that had been made. The storeroom lent few places to hide, despite the fact that it was filled with miniature trees. He could never hope to stand a chance and if he was caught, Ino would surely be punished sternly.

And with a final cringe at what loud sounds he might make, he stepped back and charged through the rusted door, falling on his wounded, freshly-stitched shoulder, into the dirt behind Ino's store. The door behind him shut itself back into place with a rusty bang.

He felt a wash of relief bathe over him, felt how good luck had seen him through and eluded the ANBU patrols for another night.

"Get up," A gruff, male voice ordered from nearby.

Then, suddenly, he felt his world collapse into dark, unforgiving nothingness. Blood began to drip down his arm where his old wound has opened slightly.

"I said: Get up! Now!" The voice ordered again.

Naruto felt a boot kick his side and the thin, sharp edge of a sword flick his hat off his head to reveal a flurry of long, blonde hair underneath.

He remained silent, not because he was calm, but for the total opposite. He had no idea what to do next and could feel the tip of death poking at the back of his neck.

"Mistress! I've found something! Mistress!" The guard called, his voice bouncing across his mask.

At that, Naruto felt the alarming wave of footsteps approach him. There were more ANBU, all converging on his downed body now, surrounding him and sealing off his escape. He felt the hands of one of the men feeling for his arms and tossing him aside so that his face and entire front was exposed to the early evening air.

They looked at him with wooden, expressionless eyes. All was wearing a mask, except for one. A familiar voice filled the sky above him with capture orders.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto? Convicted Missing Nin?" One man asked him.

"He's still so young. Look at him." Another man whispered behind him.

"Silence! I do believe we have found our criminal, gentleman! Lock him up and bring him to the temporary command post for interrogation."

It was then when he had realized that the voice belonged to no other than Yuhi Kurenai, Jounin of Konoha. She had been working in tandem with ANBU all along.

He felt betrayed, but at the same time, self-reprimanding, for feeling the way he had before, the night after he had fought Shikamaru.

And as he felt the arms of several men locking his arms and legs together and placing him into a giant, heavy pot, he could not help but feel a surge of terror overcome his senses. He was confused as to why the fox's powers hadn't kicked in and saved him from capture, but then realized that it may have been a good thing, for it may have saved the lives of the ANBU officers.

He did not wish to harm any of them, but he knew he had to escape.

And then he realized another thing: the fox's red chakra was becoming more and more dependent on his own judgment. The fox's power was becoming his to control. He made the decisions now about the amount of force he would employ.

For now, he told himself, the extra strength would not be needed. It was even despite the pain he felt at allowing himself to think that Kurenai would help him and the failure of not even being able to complete the simple task of giving Tenten a flower…

And for some reason, he felt stung at not being able to see Hinata.

"Careful with him!" Yuhi ordered the men.

He wondered if Yuhi had been toying with him from the start. When he heard what the guards outside his pot were joking about however, it suddenly seemed very likely.

"Hey! Forget her! Bump him around a little bit!" One guard joked.

"Yeah! Let's get him all soft and tender for Hatake-san!" Another replied.

They laughed merrily like hyenas, not knowing that a small, red part of his mind sorely wanted to destroy them all where they stood.


End file.
